A Little More Homework
by KC1991
Summary: Eight years after graduation everyone shows up to the reunion. Beth has been living with Rachel since Shelby died, but the glee gang doesn't know. More specifically Quinn and Puck don't know. Things have Happened the makes Beth the way she is and everyone becomes curious about the lives of Rachel and Beth, especially after Rachels fiance leaves.
1. Chapter 1

Shelby was in a car accident six years ago when Beth was two. I was on the peak of my Broadway career. I was only a freshman at NYADA but I already had made a name for myself. I lived with Beth and Shelby, but Shelby spent most of her time at the hospital being admitted again and again. Something was wrong; the doctors could never find what was wrong. It wasn't until Beth was four that Shelby died. She died of a small abscess in her brain that popped. I was a senior at NYADA graduating a year early. I officially adopted Beth a year before. I didn't think Shelby would die. It didn't occur to me until it was too late.

When Beth was three she started to have hearing problems. She needed a hearing aid and we both learned sign language. Beth continued having trouble with things. She was then diagnosed with ADD and Asthma. I was happy nothing was severe though. Her ADD was mild and so was her asthma. Beth was soon back to normal and happily running around being a kid. Beth was five and half when she called me mom. I was sad but happy at the same time. I thought about telling Quinn and Puck so I started to look for them. I couldn't find them. They weren't in Lima and they weren't in the states that they went too when we left for college. Beth asked about them once, but soon after when I was starting to tell her about them she said that she just wanted to know if she was one of those hated babies. I told her that they loved her and they loved that Shelby took her. She said she was happy that Shelby took her and that she was with me. She loved us and us we're her family no matter what.

A lot's changed since Beth was four. For one I won two Oscars, and was the lead in five Broadway plays. I have a fiancé Luca Brady he's also on Broadway. We met when playing the parts of Wendla and Melchior in Spring Awakening. I bought a condo in Manhattan and was a bit of a soccer mom. Beth loves soccer. Beth's eight years old now almost nine. She's shy, but once she knows a person and comfortable around them she talks a normal amount. Beth's not a chatterbox, but she's not so timid either. She's very comfortable around and Luca. She really likes him. She loves science and singing. She's been in three of her schools plays and one musical. My costars say that she's going to be on Broadway by the times she's thirteen. She can be on Broadway now if she wanted to, she says she's not ready for the big stage yet though.

I looked at Beth as she was dribbling the soccer ball and she passed it to a team mate. The team mate then passed it back to Beth and Beth kicked it and it when in the goal. I cheered and Beth looked at me. She waved and then continued running. The game ended with the other team winning. I hugged Beth when she was done playing and helped carry her things. She wasn't saying anything. She's just being her normal non-talkative self.

"It's okay to lose. You guys did great and that's all that matters," I said and hugged her close to me and kissed her head. We put her things in the car and got in. when we got home Beth ran in and dropped her bags on the side of the door. I sighed and picked them up and put them in the room. I walked into the kitchen and saw Beth on a bar stool looking at the mail while drinking apple juice.

"Mom, where's McKinley High School at?" Beth asked. I looked at her and she showed me and envelope. I took it from her and opened it. "What is it?" she asked as she saw me pull out the red invitation.

"My eight year high school reunion," I said and put the invitation down.

"You gonna go?" she asked me and I looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know sweetie," I said and started to prepare dinner.

"We should go. Luca and I'll be your date," she said and I smiled softly. Luca and I haven't really been as close as we use too. I'm sure we're on the verge of ending whatever relationship we have. I just don't want Beth to get hurt which I know she will. Beth left to take a shower and change. As she was gone I thought of the reunion. Who would be there? Should I even go? What about Kurt? What about Finn? Will Finn be there? Most importantly if I go I have to take Beth. Will Quinn and Puck be there? I don't want her getting hurt.

I finished the dinner still deep in thought. When Beth came back into the kitchen she was cleaned up and in her pajamas. She finished her homework by the time dinner was ready. She looked at me while we ate.

"you going?" she asked me with small smile on her lips.

"Maybe, I have to find a nanny for the week," I said and she looked at me shocked.

"Mom, I can go with you. Please, you can't leave me behind. Mommm," Beth whined.

"Beth, I don't want you getting hurt. I'm not going to put you into a situation you're not ready for or will be okay with," I said and she looked at me.

"They'll be there?" she asked me getting a bit quiet.

"I don't know," I said and she looked away.

"We can look at houses while were there. You've always wanted to move back," Beth said making a great point. I've been looking at houses in Lima online with Luca. He like me wanted to live somewhere where it wasn't always busy. We both agree that it would be better for Beth too. Instead of a busy life style that we have. I would like for Beth to have a front yard and a back yard like Luca and I did growing.

"Hey, I'm home," I heard Luca say. He came into the kitchen and kissed Beth on the head and then me on the cheek. "How was the game kiddo?"

"lost," Beth said. Luca looked at her as if she was going to say more.

"Beth scored a goal," I said and he smiled. He kissed Beth on the head again.

"So it wasn't a bad game at all. Great job Beth! Seriously, losing isn't important at all," Luca said and winked at me.

"Mom got invited to her high school reunion, Luca," Beth said. She didn't think we noticed her slip, but we did and it just made Luca smile wider.

"I think we should go, don't you?" Luca said sitting down and grabbing a plate to eat for himself. I looked at him and he just shrugged.

"Yeah, but says she doesn't know," Beth said. Great they're ganging up on me.

"Really come on Rachel. We'll go three days later look at the houses there and then go to the reunion. Who knows you may like something…you can't keep putting moving off. I mean if you don't want to fine, but it's worth looking around. Kill two birds with one stone," he said, Beth looked at him.

"Is it really possible to do that?" she asked and we both looked at her.

"It's a saying sweetie," Luca said and we both laughed. Soon Beth was done and rinsed her plate before putting it in the dishwasher. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. I saw her come into the living room with a blanket and curl up on the couch. Luca looked at me with a smile.

"Fine," I said and he smiled wider. "Smile wider and food is going to start coming out of your mouth." He hid his laugh. We soon joined Beth on the couch and watched Criminal Minds. Something Beth shouldn't even be watching, but insists on. I'm just happy she falls asleep halfway through the show and never see's any of the horrible parts.

Luca carried Beth to bed and then we talked while watching the rest of the show. We basically multitasked. We got on the computer and bought three round trips ticket on the train. We were going two weeks before the reunion and then the week of the reunion we'd just drive. We finally went to bed around eleven at night. I kissed Luca and the thoughts I had of Finn earlier disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

We got off the train and walked around Lima. We took a taxi to enterprise and got our rental car. Beth kept looking out the window. When we got to my dad's house I was a bit nervous. They didn't approve of me living with Shelby, they didn't like it any less that I adopted Beth. They just wanted the best for me and a child would just be not the best. I don't know. They didn't understand. Beth looked at me and I sighed.

"We'll see you in a few," Luca said and I nodded. I got out of the car and walked up the house. My dad Hiram answered it. He looked behind me at the car that held my boyfriend and daughter as it drove away.

"How are you Rachel?" my dad asked me.

"I'm good dad," I said. "I'm here looking at houses than I'll be back for the reunion."

"Houses. Moving back already," my daddy Leroy said.

"Well, New York is always busy. The city never sleeps," I said and they both laughed. We talked for a long time. I know Luca and Beth had already checked in at the Hotel and we're probably at the park or something. We caught up and never once did they mention Beth or Luca even they both knew about them. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"So anything great going on?" My dad asked. I thought for a moment.

"Beth is turning eleven soon and she won 2nd place at her schools science fair. She built a model rocket with metal and everything. Of course Luca and I both helped her, but none the less she did all the research and put it all together on her own," I said. I could tell I was happy and I was. Luca and I were so proud of Beth for her accomplishment.

"You still have her?" My daddy and dad said at the same time a bit shocked. I was hurt.

"What do you mean I still have her? I've always had Beth with me. I'm not going leave her on someone's door step or abandon her. What is wrong with you two? I don't understand how you were okay with me almost marrying Finn, but not okay with adopting a child that was my sister for a while," I stated.

"We were never okay with you marrying Finn," my dad said and I stood there shocked. "We approve of Finn more than we do Luca. You know Finn is still single and I bet you and him would hit it off great and you can put Elizabeth in a boarding sch…" my dad started but I had enough.

"No! See I know you don't like Beth. That you don't approve of me taking her in and this is why I never come and visit…I can't…I can't see you anymore, Elizabeth is my daughter and I'll be damned the day I actually follow your advice and Luca is a great man, with a great family," I stated and walked out of the house. I texted Luca and while I was walking down the street I heard a honk. I turned my head and saw Luca and Beth. I got in the car.

"We went to the hotel and the park that was a block away from here," Beth said and I nodded. Luca kissed me. We drove back to the hotel and rested. We ordered take out and just stayed lazy in there. It wasn't until Beth was asleep that I cried and told Luca everything. Beth didn't and doesn't need to know.

When I woke up the next morning Beth was sitting on the bed Luca and I shared. She was watching TV. I looked around and Luca was nowhere. I sat up and Beth turned her head.

"He went to get breakfast," she said and I nodded. I quickly took a shower and got ready for the day. We'd be talking to a real estate agent and then looking at houses. It was ten minutes later Luca came in. he had two coffee's one hot chocolate, and pancakes for everyone. We ate at the table in the room. We all brushed our teeth and then left. Beth kept looking out the window at everything around her. When we arrived at the agency we met with the real estate agent we talked to the previous day before coming down. We gave him our information, credit, money we have and what not.

We then started to follow him to houses he was showing. We saw the first one it was nice. It was a light blue with shifters on the window. It had a few steps to the front door and a little porch. When we walked in though it was disastrous. Every room was painted a different color. The kitchen was a burgundy color, the living room some sort of avocado green, the hallway was grey and it had a light brown carpet. We looked at round but we shook our heads. Beth laughed at the house. Who knows maybe someone artsy had lived in it. The next house was okay. It was a simple one story off white country house. Some of the floor squeaked and it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. We kept the house in mind. The other houses three houses were like it too, but none of them felt right. We then followed the agent to the last house of the day. It was in a very nice rich secluded area of Lima. We turned on the drive.

"Wow, I like this one," Beth said and we looked at the house. It was a chestnut hill type of house and it was nice. It was painted a light forestry green and the rafters were white. The house's color would need to be changed. When we walked in I felt immediately more at home. We looked around at the three bedroom two bathroom house. The floors were wooden and the walls were painted and off white so it was homey. Luca and I talked as we walked around the house looking at it again. We were in the backyard with Beth when we nodded to each other. This was it.

"How much?" Luca asked.

"This house is running for two hundred and fifty thousand," the agent said.

"What's the highest bid?" I asked. He looked at me, he was hiding his smile.

"The highest bid is three hundred and five thousand," he said and Luca and I looked at each other. We both could easily buy a three million dollar house here or flat in New York.

"Three Hundred and Fifty thousand is our bid," I said and Luca just smiled. Of course I was going to bid a hundred thousand more than what the owners are actually asking for. The real estate agent nodded and we filed some papers. The house apparently was closing its bidding time in two days which was perfect because we were only here for another three days.

When we left the agency we went into down town Lima. We were walking listening to Beth talk about how cool the house is going to be when we were done with it. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. We walked into a diner and ate. I know a diner and me, I'm vegetarian…well I actually haven't been a vegetarian as of three years ago. It just cost too much money to by vitamin and mineral pill things. It was easier to just not be a vegetarian. I never knew how good something with meat can taste though. It was amazing. I have to say my first New York hot dog I ate after a show with Luca and Beth. It was good, I still eat healthily though.

When we left the diner, I swear I saw Noah. We walked to the car though. I think Noah saw me too, if it was Noah at all. They looked a bit shocked at seeing me. Maybe I knew the person. We were at the hotel in a few quick minutes and were tired. We just brushed our teeth and went to bed. it was really just a tiring day looking at houses. Tomorrow we'll look at more houses and then the next day we'll hang around the area and then leave so we'll see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

We got the house. So now we are taking care of everything. Luca and I had our last curtain call on Friday. We've already packed and sent boxes to the house. We also contacted a painting company to repaint the house and we would organize things ourselves. We would cover things that we'll stay here and then drive to Lima. It seems everything is fine. Beth is excited a bit. Of course she'll miss her friends but I'm not selling the condo at all.

"Hey Mom," I turned my head and saw Beth. She was carrying a box. I smiled at her and we both looked at the now empty condo that we had shared memories in. Beth and I had lots of memories in here. I heard the door open.

"Are my two favorite girls going to cry?" Luca asked. Beth and I both shook our heads. We looked around one last time and headed out the condo building. We hugged Mario our doorman and then got in the car. It would be a long drive.

I woke Beth up when I saw the sign that said entering Lima. Luca was in front of us in his jeep... He sped off towards the house and called me. I went through a drive through and ordered food after going to a grocery store. I then drove back home. Bad Bad News from the play Thirteen was playing and Beth was singing along. It's the only play that she really wants to be in. I parked in the drive way just as the song ended. We got out with the food and groceries. We organized the refrigerator as Luca fixed the living room. When we were done, we got to work and fixed the house. Most of it was fixed by the movers and painters. We organized all the rooms and put everything together. By the time we were done it was midnight and Beth was beyond tired.

When we woke up it was late in the morning. Late like eleven thirty in the morning. I walked downstairs and Beth was in the kitchen eating left over's. She looked at me and smiled. She was listening to music. She was listening to the Thirteen soundtrack. I smiled at her and kissed her head. I started making a late breakfast and then Luca came down.

"You know what today is?" he asked and kissed Beth on the head. I nodded and finished making Breakfast. Beth was up in her room by the time breakfast was done. I heard music play and smiled. Luca looked at me.

"Do you think they'll be there?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said and he looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just you look worried, why? Do you think he'll be there?" Luca asked me. I looked at him. "Flynn."

"Finn and no I don't know who's going to be there okay. I'm worried for Beth. I don't want to throw her into a situation and why do you care about Finn?" I asked. He shrugged and started to wash his plate. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"You're engaged to me," Luca said and I looked at him.

"I know, I have the ring on my finger. I know whom I'm engaged to and I know who I love," I said and looked at him, "what happened to us?"

"I- I don't know," he said and sighed. We hugged each other. Both of us afraid of what was happening.

We spent the day cleaning from last night and organizing some more. Then we got ready. Beth was in a grey dress with a red belt. She had dance shorts under and red fast that matched. She was wearing her reading glasses. I was in a champagne dress and Luca was in black pants a white and light blue striped shirt, tie, the black tuxedo coat and black dress shoes. We all got in my Mercedes. Beth was reading a book in the car and I was doing my makeup. When we got to the school I was done. We got out of the car and Beth was still reading while holding my hand, She's nervous; the book is occupying her attention.

I checked in and people looked at me. I showed Luca around and we walked into the choir room. People looked shocked like I was Madonna or something. I smiled at everyone.

"Luca, this is my old glee club. That's Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Sugar, F-Finn," I said and then saw two people I wasn't expecting, "Quinn, Noah." Luca looked at me. Everyone looked at us and then at the little girl in between us.

"Is that…" Kurt started.

"Beth," Noah finished. It was when her name was said that Beth looked up from her book. Beth stepped closer to me and hid a bit behind me. Her hand was gripping my dress.

"You okay?" I whispered as I ran a hand through her hair and looked at her. For a soon to be nine year old she looks eight. Beth didn't answer and then nodded. Her nod was one of those nods where she's lying. She just nodded because she thinks it what I want. Luca looked at me and I sighed. "I'll be back," I said and walked out the room with Beth. We ended up outside. We both took deep breathes and calmed ourselves down. Soon we were both playing with our hands to nervous to go back in. Beth sighed shakily and I looked at her. "Everything is going to be fine sweetie. I promise, no one is going to be able to try to take you away from me again." I said looking at her. She nodded and I hugged her close to me. She looked at me and nodded. We walked back to the choir room.

"Did you hear the chestnut hill was bought and repainted?" I heard Artie say.

"Rachel bought it," I heard Luca say. "She's always talked about moving back, but the stage always called and Elizabeth was getting more and more comfortable." I entered the room and looked at Luca. Seriously he had to tell everyone were we lived. Everyone looked at me again and then at Beth. Noah took a step forward and Beth jumped up. I caught her immediately. A force of habit. Beth jumps in my arms when she's scared. Beth rested her head on my shoulder. Luca looked at me.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Luca said and put his empty cup in the garbage.

"You think?" I said and rubbed Beth's back. "Can you get her inhaler?" I asked him and handed him my purse. He looked through it and grabbed it. I put Beth down even though she fought me. I helped her with the inhaler and she seemed calmer.

"She has asthma…why is she? Where's Shelby?" Noah asked.

"Shelby died four years ago," I said and Beth looked at me.

"Grandmamma," Beth said and I nodded. She stayed close to me and her attention ended up on the seams of my dress.

"She died," Quinn said finally speaking. I nodded. "How?" she asked.

"She was in a car accident when Beth was two. I was already spending time with the both of them. After the car accident, Shelby was always going in and out of the hospital. I adopt Beth when she was three so that she wasn't taken away. When Shelby died I tried finding you, but I couldn't find either of you and then Beth said something to me one day that changed everything. So we went on with our lives," I said. Quinn and Noah didn't looked to happy.

"I've heard about you… Rachel Berry's Broadway prodigy. The kid who'll get a standing ovation by the time she's thirteen and surpass your career," Kurt said. Beth looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said and Beth couldn't stop smiling. "Surpass my career…we'll see, if she liked to act then maybe, but singing and piano is all that interest's along with soccer, baseball and ice skating."

Noah took a step forward. He looked at Beth and then at me. He was asking for permission. I nodded, "Arm's length," I said and he nodded. He walked to us and stayed an arm's length away. Beth hid behind me. I bent down and looked at Beth.

"Beth, this is Noah Puckerman he's your biological dad," I said and she looked at me. Quinn was behind Noah, "and that's Quinn Fabray, your biological mom." Beth started to shake her head. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I don't want to," we all heard Beth say. I nodded and took her hand.

"It's okay. If you're not okay with this or ready than its okay sweetie," I said and she nodded.

"What! Are you serious?" I looked up at Noah and saw Luca in front of Beth blocking her.

"She's just a kid, she's not ready," Luca said. I heard Noah sputter out a laugh.

"Who are you? The step-dad or something? You don't have a say, she's my daughter!" I heard Noah say.

"Noah stops," I said and Beth held onto me tightly. I tried my best to calm her down. Quinn didn't look happy, but she was downright angry at Noah's outburst. I looked at Beth, "I SAID STOP DAMN IT!" I yelled and everyone was silent. Only small whimpers could be heard. I turned around and scooped Beth up into my arms. "Seriously Noah grow up." I said. Luca looked at me and nodded. We walked out of the room and left. I ran into Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury on our way out. I ran into other people I went to school with but we left soon. We were at the school for a total of an hour and everything that can go wrong. When we got home I went into Beth's room with her and we talked. I helped Beth get ready for bed and then I sang her to sleep. I sang Pure Imagination from Willy Wonka, it's her favorite song.

When Beth was fully asleep I got out of the bed and kissed her head. I covered her a bit more with her blanket. I walked to the door and dimmed the light even more until it was dark as I looked at Beth. I closed her door lightly and then went to bed myself. I walked into my room and Luca was already asleep. I sighed and got in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been weird since the reunion. I don't know why, but Luca's been more distant. Beth has been having nightmares since. The ones about Quinn's parents, it bothers Luca a bit. Beth has been wetting the bed twice a week since though at night. I have the pad on the bed and I have the Underjam's too just in case. I only have her wear them when she wakes up in the middle of the night wet. She doesn't really like to have them and neither do I.

I looked at the school and Beth walked up to me. I took her backpack and we went to the car. She's been more silent. The Reunion was in on March 24th during spring break. It's been two months since. I looked at Beth in the back seat and smiled she's turning nine in a week and two days.

"How was school?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Boring," she said and I nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked to push further.

"We're you going to marry Finn?" she asked me. I looked at her shocked. How did she know?

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"Luca," she said and it was silent. So Luca knows about my high school engagement. That's just great. I got to the restaurant that we were meeting Luca at. He was sitting down. this doesn't feel good.

"Luca, I am so sorry. I don't know how you found out, but please just forgive me for not telling you. it was in high school and it was a long time ago and it was over," I said and Luca looked at me bewildered.

"How do you know that I know?" he asked me. I sent Beth to the games with some money.

"Elizabeth," I said and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"You're engaged to me… can you tell me what is wrong with Its All coming back to Me by Celine Dion?" he asked.

"It's a song that I love to sing and," I said but then remember the first time I sang it. I can hear myself singing it, but my younger me singing it. I looked at Luca's phone. I was singing the song on the stage in Chicago.

"You sang it at the Glee championships and then you sang a love song with Flynn. You still love him. I can't, I can't do this. I can't love you knowing that you love someone else. I can't be second place in your heart," he said.

"I …I completely forgot about that. It didn't even come to my mind until just now," I said being honest.

"Call me when you have your thoughts straightened," he said and stood up to walk out the restaurant. I looked at him and followed.

"You can't just leave me. we are engaged we fix this we don't just walk out on each other," I said.

"Who ended it?" he said and looked at me, "Who ended your engagement you or Flynn!" he yelled, "God Rachel who ended it!"

"Finn! He left me okay but I love you! You can't just walk out the door and leave. You can't do that to me and you sure as hell can't do that to Beth!" I stated the restaurant was empty except for the waitresses.

"She's not my kid," he said. I heard gasps.

"We can fix this. It was high school Luca, It was High School, things change, people change," I stated.

"Your love for Finn, Beth and music doesn't though," he said and opened the door.

"Luca, stop, you can't leave," I said and he looked at me. he took his engagement ring off and set it on the counter.

"I can," he said and he walked out the door. I saw him go into his car. I hadn't even noticed the boxes in it. I walked out the door and just watched as he drove away. In a sad way I wish it were me driving away, but it's not. At least if it were me driving away with Elizabeth I wouldn't be heartbroken. Am I heartbroken though? I knew something was off with our relationship for the past year. Maybe I knew this was coming, but it still hurt. I felt my sleeve be tugged. I looked down at Beth. She had a small tear in her eye, but somehow managed to smile.

"Let's go home mom," she said and I nodded. We never did order anything from the restaurant. The drive home was silent and so was dinner and the rest of the day. We both went to sleep in my bed.

When I woke up in the morning I didn't see Beth. I shot out of the Bed remembering what happened yesterday. I walked down the stairs and saw Beth putting two bowls of rice krispies with milk. Orange juice was in one cup and apple juice in the other and on a small plate was toast that was bit burnt with Jelly on it. I smiled to myself a bit and stepped back so she can finish.

"I saw you mom," I heard Beth say and I sighed. I walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you for this, but what is this for?" I asked and she looked at me.

"To repair a broken heart you must have breakfast made for yourself, as in you don't cook. Spoil yourself rotten and chocolate ice cream preef-preffer-," Beth said,

"Preferably," I said.

"Yeah that, preferably rocky road s—soo-sootes the heart… it's what it says here," Beth said holding up a magazine. She showed me the small paragraph. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rocky Road soothes the heart," I said and Beth smiled with a nod. "It says chocolate ice cream on this." Beth looked at me like I had two heads. Beth loves Rocky Road ice cream. I smiled and kissed her head. "Thank you." she nodded and we ate. I changed quickly and dropped Beth of at school. When I got home I started the dishwasher. I looked at the house and sighed. I then grabbed my phone.

"Hello," it was Lisa my publicist.

"Hey Lisa, it's me Rachel,' I said with a sigh.

"What happened?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"The engagement is off Luca left yesterday," I said and she gasped.

"Who ended it?" she asked.

"He did, because he found out I was engaged in high school," I said.

"People are going to want a story when they find out. you can't hide this," she said and I sighed knowing that I couldn't hide it.

"I know Luca left yesterday back to new York. He didn't even want to try and fix the problem he just left and he said Beth wasn't his. Just god, ugh the fact he said that… it just makes me mad. I mean everyone knows I'm a package deal. Beth may not be in the limelight and what not, but everyone knows I have a daughter," I said and just sighed.

"Ray is you okay?" she asked. I thought about her question.

"I think I'm trying to be," I said and then all my tears came spilling out, "He's gone. He just left me standing in front of the restaurant; he just left and didn't even turn back once. He had all his stuff packed. I don't even remember seeing him packing."

I cried for a while, letting the tears stream down my face. Lisa was on the other line the whole time. She's a great friend, an amazing publicist and she was going to be my bridesmaid besides Beth. When I was done she asked me if I was okay. I said yes.

"Luca's probably already over there. Have someone run the story. Just say it was irreconcilable differences," I said.

"Are you sure," she asked me.

"Better get it done know than later," I said and I heard her sigh, but she agreed.

I picked Beth up from school. I helped her with her homework and then we started to talk. She understood what I said and was doing. She said she didn't like Luca anymore and I agreed. We talked about her birthday and she said she didn't want to do anything. We played some games and then we went to bed early. I had a video meeting with the costume designer of Les Miserable's. I'm working from home to help with the rest of the play. I'm still getting paid.

When I woke up I dropped Beth off at school and told her to ignore anything Kids told her about family and what not. She nodded and I drove back home. I walked in and turned on the computer. I started work and when my bell rang and I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I'll call you back okay Sam," I said and Sam nodded. I opened the door and saw Kurt.

"Hello," I said and then looked at my watch. "Fuck." I said I ran back inside.

"Where are you going Rachel?" Kurt asked me.

"To pick up my daughter," I said. He ended up in the car with me. "What do you want?" I asked as I drove. He said nothing. I ended up stuck in the traffic of parents. I parked across the street and we walked to the school.

"Lima's only private arts school. I should have known," Kurt smiled to himself. The bell rang and a few seconds later kids started to come out. I saw Beth and she ran to me. I picked her up and we walked to the car. Beth was whispering to me about her day and I nodded. We got back in the car and Kurt kept looking at Beth every now and then. When we got home Beth ran up to her room.

"Kurt no offense, but why are you here?" I asked. I really didn't have the time for a reunion. He handed me a magazine. I looked at it. **BROADWAY LOVERS ENGANGEMENT OVER. **There was a picture of me and Luca. It was torn right down the middle though. I flipped through the three pages they had on me and Luca. How we met and our relationship and how odd it is to have irreconcilable differences as our excuse. Someone must have cheated, but then again our relationship was winding down to almost nothing for a while.

"What happened Rachel?" He asked me. I sighed and looked away while giving him Broadway Magazine back.

"He found out about my engagement to Finn," I said. Kurt looked at me, "A song for our wedding was its all coming back to me by Celine Dion. Truly I forgot I sang it at the championships in college. I didn't even realize. He just left. I don't even know how he found out," I said and started to look through a party magazine.

"So you're throwing a party," he said astonished.

"No, Beth's going to be nine," I said.

"Oh let me and Blaine we can totally make a great party," Kurt said and I looked at him.

"I don't know," I said and Beth came down the stairs.

"Please, hey Beth," Kurt said.

"Beth do you want a birthday party?" I asked and she shook her head.

"What," Kurt said surprised. Beth just looked at him and sat next to me. I started to make a snack. I gave Beth her snack and offered Kurt Beth went up to her room when she was done and finished her homework. I talked with Kurt and then I order Thai food when he left. Again at night I slept in my room, Beth huddled close to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

I was dancing with Beth in the house and we were singing. We were singing New York, New York by Frank Sinatra. We'd be going to once school Is over. Beth was smiling and I noticed she didn't have her hearing aid on. I walked out of the room leaving my birthday girl dancing and singing loudly in the living room. When I came back in I started to put her hearing aid and the song changed to one I sang when I was in high school I love New York/ New York New York. Beth looked at me and smiled and we started to sing it switching parts of the song.

I looked at Beth and just couldn't be anything else than happy. She's made me so proud. After everything that has happened. Everything we've both been through and yet she comes out stronger. I'm very proud of her. I don't think anyone would be able to understand how proud and happy I am when it comes to Beth. I saw Beth with her spooner board. She rode it on the wooden floor just as the song was ending. I grabbed her from her midwaist and picked her up. She started to laugh. The song ended and we just laughed. I heard the bell ring and I put the music down. I looked at the clock. It's twelve in the afternoon and Beth and I are still in are pajamas. I shook my head and went to the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Beth surfing the wooden floor with her spooner board.

"Elizabeth, not on my wooden floors you're going to scratch it," I said as I opened the door.

"Too late," I heard Beth say and I sighed. I looked out the door and gasped. I heard the spooner board on the wooden floor.

"Elizabeth," I said and then I heard her giggle, "Backyard." I heard a door open and close. I looked at Kurt and the rest of the glee club who were outside my house. Quinn, Noah, and Finn included.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Kurt asked and I looked at him.

"What are you doing here? What are all of you doing here?" I said and they all looked at Kurt. "She doesn't want a party Kurt and she sure as hell isn't going to be comfortable with people she doesn't know."

"Rachel, this is for you and Beth. You aren't engaged anymore and it's Beth's birthday. You can have a beer and we can have cake as well," Kurt said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I don't drink," I said and Santana looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "I don't drink a lot...one beer is my limit. I have a child." she looked at me and then nodded.

"It's the afternoon what are you doing in your pajamas, berry?" Santana asked as they all came in my house.

"Its what we do every birthday. Take the day off unless Beth has school and we sleep in," I said as we walked in. I looked at the floor looking for where Beth said it was too late. I saw it. A long line of my wooden floor. "Elizabeth Shay Berry!" I yelled. I heard laughing and Beth came running into the house.

"It happened yesterday so you can't get mad," she said and ran up to her room.

"Can't get mad, Beth I just bought the house," I said and she looked at me.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to," she said and I looked at her and bit my tongue because I taught her that. It's a song by Lesley Gore.

"You would cry too if it happened to you," I said which is also part of the lyrics. I heard Kurt laugh and looked at him. I just shook my head.

"Mom! I can't find my shirt!" I heard Beth yell. I looked at everyone and smiled lightly. I knew Quinn and Noah weren't happy. I opened the double door and looked at the laundry.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The white one," I through the clothes back in the hamper.

"Beth you have about a dozen white ones," I said and she came down the stairs ignoring everyone in the house. I lifted her onto the dryer. She looked in the laundry basket and pointed at one. I gave it to her and she ran back downstairs.

"Your clothes are on the bed I chose it!" she yelled and I nodded. I looked at everyone.

"Ten minutes make yourselves at home there juice and water in the fridge," I said and went upstairs. I took a quick shower as was Beth in her bathroom. When I got out I looked at the clothes Beth chose. Black shorts, a purple collared shirt and black shoes. At least she has me matching. I put it on and smiled. This is what I tend to wear when we go to the club in New York. I play tennis. I walked into Beth's room and saw her struggling to put her shirt on. "I think we need to buy more clothes for you." I said. Beth just looked at me. Beth isn't very patient and has trouble concentrating on things so having trouble with her shirt is normal. She took it off and grabbed the white one she had taken from the basket. She put on her jeans and shoes and then looked at me. I high fived her and she ran downstairs. When I went downstairs Beth was sitting down at the table with a new puzzle. She was opening it and then started to do it on her own. She seemed to try and concentrate. I looked at the puzzle for a bit and found a corner piece. I put it in its place and Beth just kept staring at it until she grabbed four pieces and put them together.

I walked into the living room where everyone was. "I really like your house Rachel. I failed to mention that the first time I was here," Kurt said and I saw Balloons that I hadn't seen before.

"Thank you… so," I said feeling awkward.

"Your engagements off," I looked at Quinn and started to play with both ring that were on a necklace around my neck.

"For now, maybe," I said. I looked up and Finn had a small smile on his face.

"Well, that sucks. I'm sorry for you Berry. How is Beth taking it?" Santana asked.

"Better than I am… she made breakfast for me the next day. It was cute and thoughtful even it was cereal, juice and toast… I know she misses him a bit, but Beth's always been a bit closed off when it comes to her feelings," I said. I looked at Quinn, "I think she gets that from you." We were silent when we heard footsteps. Beth was behind me and bent forward and whispered to me.

"I found cake in the freezer," she whispered to me. I looked at her.

"What were you doing looking in the freezer?" I asked.

"Ice," she said and I saw a glass of water on the counter. I nodded and brought her around. I moved her hair and fixed her hearing aid. She looked at me annoyed and then went to her puzzle.

"Is something wrong with her?" I looked at Noah a bit hurt.

"No, she's a normal child, she's just different. Nothing's wrong with her. When she was three she started to have trouble hearing, then around the time she was four or four and half she was diagnosed with mild ADD and Asthma," I said. I pointed out all the toys and what not. "I have a lot of brain stimulating toys and what not. Puzzle's help her learn how to concentrate, so do other things she has."

"Why is she shy and what was with the arms length thing?" Quinn said.

"Personal matter," we turned around and I saw Beth. She didn't look happy. Beth opened the back door and walked out.

"She's just," I said and thought for a minute, "She's just not ready for all this….or she's just being a brat." I stood up and walked outside I saw Beth sitting on her spooner board and spinning herself. I stopped it and looked at her. I sat down in front of her. "What wrong?"

She looked at me and started to spin herself again. No, she just started to talk a lot for the past five months. I'm not going back to sign language and five words sentences. We made progress. "Beth, stop." I stopped the board and looked at her. She lifted her hands and I put my hands over hers. "Beth I know you can talk, we both know that, the whole world knows that. Don't let fear stop you from using your voice." She looked at me and sighed. She was thinking for a moment.

"I don't want them to know," she said softly. I sighed a bit happy that she wasn't being stubborn about talking.

"That's fine. If you're not comfortable with them knowing then that's fine," I said and she hugged me.

"Don't leave me," she said and I held her close to me.

"Never," I said and she nodded. "You know they brought the cake and I think they brought presents. How about we hang out with them?" she looked at me and then nodded. I carried her inside the house and she sat next to me. Everyone looked at us.

"Hi," Beth said and I looked at her a bit shocked. She's usually quiet.

"Well, Hello, I'm Kurt, this is my partner Blaine, that's Santana and her partner Brittany, Tina and Mike, Artie and Rose, Mercedes and Sam, Quinn and Puck, and then Finn," Kurt said. When their names were called they waved. Beth looked at Finn.

"Flynn?" Beth looked at me questioning.

"Yeah that's Finn," I said, Beth stood up and walked to him. I gasped as I saw her stomp on his foot.

"Beth," I said and she looked at me as she sat next to me. She grabbed a magazine and opened it.

"Rule number three, hurt the heart…heart- heart breaker," she said. I took the magazine.

"I don't know where you get this from, but stop. This is garbage. It's not true," I said.

"You're smiling though," Beth and Brittany said making a great point. Everyone laughed. I nodded and Beth seemed happy with her accomplishment.

We started to talk and every now and then Beth would answer a question she was comfortable with. I watched Beth closely and I also watched Quinn and Noah. I know they want to be close to her, but if Beth isn't comfortable I'm not going to push her or make her do something. I'm not going to let Beth get hurt, because of what they want.

Beth was playing soccer outside with Finn, Noah, Mike, Brittany, Tina, Blaine and Sam. Beth seemed comfortable with them. I smiled when she saw me and waved.

"She's great," I turned around and saw Quinn who was sitting at the table with Santana, Rose, Artie, and Mercedes. "How'd you do it? I mean we were young when Shelby died, we were sophomores in college when you adopted her."

"I was actually a junior an already on Broadway. I took summer classes and extra classes to graduate a year early. Shelby needed help and I was there so I helped, graduating early was a thought then it was a plan and then it was a must. I did it with some help, but Beth made it easy, she never cried a lot or whined. I thought something was wrong at first, but I found out if she's comfortable with where's she's at or who's she with then she is okay. It was hard when we found out about the asthma and hearing aid because she didn't like using either, but she got use to it. Shelby dying was hard, but by the time she died, Beth was calling her grandmamma, instead of mom. She called me Rachel and mom for a while, but she didn't start calling me mom permanently until she was in kindergarten."

"Damn a lot situations you bother were put in and you both came out of it fine," Mercedes said and Artie nodded. I looked out at Beth as she scored a goal. I smiled and looked at them.

"Something happened though," I looked at Rose. "I'm a child psychologist. At the reunion you had a arms length rule. There following that rule out there. Beth is the one getting close to them…something happened where Beth was hurt." I looked at her and felt a bit angry.

"It's none of your business…That and my daughter comfortable with you knowing," I said to her. Just thinking of him makes me angry.

"What happened?" Quinn asked a bit defensive.

"Nothing did, just drop it," I said. In a way not telling Quinn is protecting her as well.

"She's my daughter what happened?" Quinn asked. We became silent when we heard running footsteps into the house. Beth jumped and I caught her.

"Hey, what's up?" I said.

"Chinese," she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Veggie less noodles, sweet and sour pork, orange chicken, barbeque pork fried rice, and chicken chow fun," I said. Beth nodded enthusiastically.

"And pizza. I don't think they like Chinese," Beth said pointing outside. I nodded and put her down. She went back outside and I started to order both. I ordered two large boxes of pizza, pepperoni and one cheese. I ordered medium boxes of all the Chinese food. Both were too arrive in twenty five minutes.

I watched as Beth played outside. She started to surf on the grass with her spooner board. I noticed she was comfortable around everyone outside. Everyone except Noah. I watched Beth closely.

"You don't trust anyone Berry?" I looked at Santana and shook my head. I looked at her and sighed.

"Beth's a bit fragile and clumsy," I said and to prove my point I heard Beth scream. I ran outside with everyone else. I looked at Beth and she had tears in her eyes, she wasn't going to let them fall. She was holding her shoulder. I picked her up as she shook a bit and went inside the house. Everyone followed. I grabbed clean rag and then sat down on the couch. I put the rag in her mouth and she bit down on it as I touched her left elbow. Her scream was muffled.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Finn said a bit shocked. I looked at Beth.

"Do you want it here or the hospital?" I asked. She opened her mouth and let the rag fall off.

"No hospital. I don't want the hospital," she said. She grabbed the rag with her right hand and put it in her mouth. I grabbed her arm and then in the next second another one of Beth's screams was muffled by the rag. I saw tear fall down and I wiped it away.

"Can you move your arm for me?" I asked her. She shook her head but lifted it up and put it back down. "That's my brave star." She rested her head on my chest as I rubbed her back.

"Dumb board," I heard her say.

"Should I throw it away?" I asked, and Beth shook her head.

"Rachel how did you know how to do that?" Quinn asked. I looked at her. She seemed a bit angry at me, but shocked at the same time.

"Beth's left arm has dislocated three times before," I said. "After the second I just learned from watching and then the doctor explained to me how. When it happened again, I just popped it back in myself."

"I'm hungry," Beth said and I nodded. We all talked for a bit and then I paid for the food when it arrived. The pizza came with soda so we all ate. Beth had a little bit of soda while we ate Chinese. Quinn, Kurt, and Santana also ate Chinese which was cool, because when it came Beth was feeling like the odd girl out.

**Quinn POV**

We were eating and I couldn't help but look at Beth and Rachel. We were all just chatting and having a good time. It don't know if it bothers me, the relationship between Beth and Rachel. I can see how comfortable and attached Beth was to Rachel. She depended on Rachel and yes I am a bit jealous.

"So, Beth what your favorite Color?" I looked at Sam who asked Beth.

"Tidal wave blue," she said.

"Do you like the beach?" Sam asked. Beth nodded while eating her veggie-less noodles. When she was done chewing she spoke. "The best beach was in Hawaii it was like crystal clear." We all looked at her shocked.

"You've been to Hawaii?" Finn asked and Beth nodded.

"Momma had a photo shoot there. We spent a week there. Two days for mom's work and the rest at the Aulani Disney resort," Beth said.

"That's cool, so what did you do?" Finn asked.

"We went to the beach, golfed, swam, relaxed," Beth said, "oh and we saw Dolphins, mom screamed it was funny." Beth was really excited when she spoke about this vacation.

"I didn't scream I gasped," Rachel said and Beth shook her head.

"What your favorite play?" Kurt asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," Beth said. We all looked at her.

"I meant musical," Kurt said. Beth nodded and then thought for a moment.

"Thirteen," Beth said with a smile. Kurt nodded. I think it's a pre-teen musical or something.

"Favorite movie?" Noah asked.

"Catch that Kid," Beth said, "and The Perfect Game."

"Favorite food?" I asked.

"Chinese," she said happily. I watched her and she ate happily.

"What's your favorite ice cream?" I asked.

"Rocky road." She said and I nodded. She started to eat again and finished her food. She put her paper plate in the garbage and ran upstairs. She caught herself before she tripped and walked up the rest of the steps. Rachel looked at all of us.

"So, how has she been?" Noah asked. Rachel looked at him.

"She's been so good. She won 2nd place in her schools science fair in New York. She built a model rocket with metal and all…it's still in her room. She wants to make an actual rocket though, which she can't do," Rachel said. We nodded and when we were done we all grabbed our gifts from the cars and came back to the house. Beth was down stairs chatting happily with Rachel.

"Cake time," Kurt said. Beth and Rachel nodded. We all went back into the kitchen. Kurt lighted the nine candles and we sang. With my phone I took a picture while Rachel took pictures with a really expensive camera. Rachel took pictures and filmed it. It was when I took a picture that I noticed a necklace Beth was wearing. It had a green emerald in the middle with a diamond star. Beth blew out the candles and sat back down. Rachel started to cut the ice cream and said something to Beth while she handed Beth a piece of cake. We all got a slice of Cake and we ate Beth was the first done. We all went to the living room and Beth started to open presents.

"This is from Artie and Rose," Rachel said and handed it to Beth. Beth opened it and showed Rachel the clothes. It was a pair of shorts and a tank top. She put it back in the bag and then opened the next, "Tina and Mike". It was also a pair shorts and a blue shirt. The next one was from Finn; he gave her a baseball glove and a baseball. At the reunion Luca had mentioned Beth's love for sports and how she wanted to play baseball. Beth looked happy when she got it. She then opened Kurt and Blaine's gift. It was a Hollister jacket. She opened Brittany's gift and it too was a Hollister jacket, the same jacket Kurt and Blaine got but in red. Santana got her a Macy's gift card. Sam and Mercedes got her a visa gift card.

Noah handed Beth his gift and she opened it. She brought out a necklace. It was a guitar pick with the tree of life. it was custom made as well. Beth thanked him and I handed her hers. She opened it and smiled. I too got her a necklace a green diamond butterfly pendant. She said thanks and sighed. She looked at everything and then looked at Rachel expectantly.

"What?" Rachel asked. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"I know there in the garage," Beth said. Rachel sighed as everyone laughed.

"Next time I'm getting a house with a basement," Rachel said getting up and going to the garage. Beth looked at her shocked and a bit scared.

"You wouldn't," Beth said a bit scared.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"Because you don't like basements either," Beth said. Rachel came back with five boxes. She put four in front of Beth and the fifth was next to her.

Beth grabbed the smallest and ripped the wrapping off. She looked at it, "Aww, I'll never beat this." Beth said and showed Rachel. It was a Quantumino game. Beth grabbed the next box and opened it. It too was small but Beth smiled when she opened it. It was a game of balancing blocks. Beth took the next box which was a bit big. She unwrapped it and smiled.

"No way…It's just what I wanted Mom," Beth said happily. She opened it and looked at it with awe. It was a geek box. I smiled at Puck who looked incredulous. I understand though. What nine years old wants a geek box. After getting over her awe of the box she took the fourth gift and opened it. She opened the box and brought out an ice skate. Rachel had gotten her a pair of light blue and white Nike ice skates. Beth looked at Rachel, 'Can I play hockey?" Beth asked seriously. Rachel laughed a bit but looked at Beth.

"We'll talk about it later," Rachel said. Beth nodded and looked around. "What are you looking for?" Rachel asked.

"There were five, you brought five out," Beth said. Rachel brought out the box from behind her. She handed it from Beth.

"It's from Luca," Rachel said and Beth nodded. Beth opened it and gasped. She started to rip away the wrapping paper more and stood up happily.

"It's the fifa soccer ball," Beth exclaimed. She took it out of the box and held it. She was in complete awe of it. She was mesmerized by it. Rachel laughed and took out the shirt and jacket from the box.

"So I guess this United States soccer jersey and jacket that says Berry on the back is mine then right?" Rachel said. Beth put the ball back in the box and looked at the jersey and jacket. The phone rang as Beth looked at it.

"Yeah, she just opened it," Rachel said, she came back into the room, "Its Luca." Beth took the phone while taking her hand out of the sleeve. The jersey was a bit big, but Beth didn't seem to care.

"I love it!" Beth exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm wearing it right now." Beth said and jumped around the house with it. Rachel was picking up the wrapping paper and tissue. "Uh huh, okay. I'll keep you to it… Bye Luca." Beth hung up and put the phone back in it place. She came back into the living room. "Can we watch you championship?" Beth asked. Beth ran upstairs and when she came back down all her present where in her room. Beth was in her pajamas but still had the jersey on. She put the DVD on and it was our Chicago championship competition. We all sat down and Beth pointed out all of us when we were singing.

I saw Beth close her eyes and rest her head on Rachel's lap. Rachel ran a soft hand through her hair and Beth looked tired. I looked at the clock and it was eight thirty. By the time our team was done singing Beth was out like a light. Rachel looked down and picked Beth up flawlessly. Rachel walked upstairs. I heard a door open and then nothing. Then we all looked up as we heard singing. Rachel was singing Pure Imagination from Willy Wonka.

I couldn't help but feel envious. I should be singing Beth to sleep, but I'm not Rachel is. Seeing Beth with Rachel only makes me a angry, but at the same time I'm happy. Happy because my daughter is safe and loved. She's healthy and that's all I ever wanted for her. I walked up the stairs with Noah and we peeked into the room. It was beach themed and it was all a little girl could ask for. When Rachel finished singing she kissed Beth on the for head. Rachel was about to leave, but Beth grabbed Rachel's hand.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked softly.

"You'll never leave me right?' Beth asked.

"Never in my entire life can I leave you," Rachel said. Noah and I walked downstairs quickly. I held myself together for the rest of the night. I helped Rachel clean along with everyone else and then we all left. I only had one thought as I drove home. Would Beth let me be in her life?


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Puck POV**

Beth's birthday was okay. I just wish she was closer to me than she is right now. I know Rachel's done a good job, but I just…I'm guess I'm jealous. I parked my car in front of Quinn's house. She called me very early this morning to tell me something important. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Quinn opened the door. She was wearing a dress, one of those baby doll dresses. She stepped aside and let me in. I heard her sigh.

"Still driving that stupid car," she said and I looked at her shocked.

"It's a classic El Camino," I stated and she closed the door.

"Well, I called you over because I talked to a lawyer and it's possible for us to get joint custody of Beth," Quinn said. I looked at her shocked.

"Are you serious," I said shocked.

"Yeah, I told him about Beth. It was an open adoption. He said he'd have to get some papers but it's possible," Quinn said. I nodded and hugged her.

"This is great. I mean it's amazing…wait, she'll hate us, and Rachel…Rachel's rich Q," I said a bit worried.

"Yes, but we can use that against her and Beth is our daughter. We have a bond that she and Rachel don't have," Quinn said. I sat down and looked at her.

"Okay, but if we do this we have to do it without threats, without blackmail or planting things in Rachel's house," I said and Quinn looked at me.

"I'm not in high school anymore Puck," Quinn said and I nodded.

"I know, I'm just making sure you don't do something stupid," I said and she shook her head.

"Know all we need is for someone to give these to Rachel," Quinn said showing me papers. I looked at them. They were papers someone was going to have to give the serving papers to Rachel.

"Who?" I asked.

"I was thinking Dave Karofsky. He's as Switzerland as we can get. Everyone else will get involved," she said. I looked at her.

"I don't know. It seems wrong. I mean Beth is so comfortable with Rachel," I sighed out. I mean this will hurt her wont it? I turned my head as the doorbell rang.

"It's Santana and Kurt…Santana is a lawyer and Kurt will be my shoulder to cry on. Brittany and Blaine are probably with them," Quinn said. I nodded and opened the door.

"Hi fuckerman," Santana said.

"Nice to see you Satan," I replied back. She and the others walked into the house. Quinn motioned for them to sit down on the couches as she paced back and forth; probably trying to figure out a way to tell them.

"Is something wrong?" Brittany said. Blaine looked at Quinn as if trying to discover something.

"Quinn your kind of freaking me out," Kurt stated, and then his face changed to one of shock, "You're not pregnant are you?" Quinn and I looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"No…why would you think that?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Well you're pacing back and forth worriedly. What are we suppose to think?" Santana stated. Quinn looked at her and then sat down. I sat down next to Quinn. Everyone just looked at us.

"You're a Lawyer Santana," Quinn said.

"No shit Sherlock, what's up?" Santana asked seriously.

"Puck and I want to get custody of Beth," Quinn said. Kurt chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry come again," Kurt said. I looked at him.

"This is seriously Kurt… Quinn and I want custody of Beth. She shouldn't even be with Rachel, she should have been with us," I stated. Santana stood up.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry," Santana said.

"Why not?" Quinn yelled.

"Santana and I helped Rachel look for you," Kurt stated. Santana glared at him.

"You two knew…on the four of you knew and you acted like you didn't. What the hell…who else knew?"Quinn yelled.

"Good going Ballerina!" Santana yelled to Kurt. She then looked at us, "Everyone practically knew. No one has ever seen her except for me, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine. We went to new York and helped look for you…seriously did you not notice how comfortable Beth was with Brittany or how she seemed a bit closer to Kurt and Blaine at her birthday party?"

"You could have told me! You should have told me!" Quinn yelled.

"I'm sorry, but the kid didn't and doesn't want to know you and fuckerman," Santana stated. "By the way, it was our choice to act like we didn't know; Rachel didn't have anything to do with that. She was actually quite angry with us."

"Oh god," I said and sat back down.

"We have to go," Santana said and I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"Because if you're going to seek custody of Beth I have to tell Rachel," Santana stated. Quinn and I looked at her shocked.

"You won't help us but you'll help her," Quinn stated harshly. She was being betrayed.

"I'm Rachel's Lawyer. I have been since she started to look for you," Santana said and she and Brittany left. Kurt and Blaine looked at us.

"We're sorry. You have a right to know Beth, but she's been through a lot. If you know what's best you won't go through with this," Blaine said and he and Kurt left. Quinn and I just sat there on the couch. Everything just went up in the air and this is not going as planned.

**Beth POV**

Mom was talking. She was talking to Aunt Santana and Brittany and Uncle Kurt and Blaine. I remember them more know. I was small when I first saw them but I remember perfectly now. They were talking about adult things; so mom sent me here to the kitchen to work on my puzzle. It's boring, it takes forever. I want to do something else, anything else. I stood up and walked slowly towards the kitchen door, but his myself from their view.

"I mean she was pacing back and forth worriedly. Kurt thought she was pregnant," Uncle Blaine said, but he was being serious.

"What are we going to do?" I heard my mom ask. She seemed worried about something.

"We'll want to keep it low. I'll talk to their lawyer, and see the judge in her office," Aunt Santana stated in her business voice.

"Can it get ugly?" Aunt Brittany said.

"There's a chance that they'll take you to actual court," Aunt Santana stated.

"What!" mom yelled, "If they take it to court they'll find out everything?"

"I know, Ray…you can't protect Quinn for that though. I mean it's her parents," Aunt Santana said.

"I don't want Beth to get involved…what are the chances she actually has to speak in front of the court…I don't want that. Beth can't be taken away from me Santana. Beth belongs with me and no one else," my mom said.

"I know, if and when they find out about the bastard Beth will probably have to take the stand. I'm going to do my best to make sure she doesn't ever have to step foot in the courtroom," Aunt Santana said.

"Rach, Quinn and Puck aren't going to get custody of Beth. She's your daughter, everyone knows that and everyone will see that," Uncle Kurt said. I didn't know I was standing in front of the entrance to the kitchen at all. I didn't know I had moved from my hiding spot.

"Beth," my mom said. Everyone turned around and saw me. My mom stood up and walked toward me. I moved away towards the stairs. "Beth, what did you hear?"

"You promised…you said no one was going to take me away," I cried out and ran up the stairs. I closed my bedroom door and jumped onto my bed. I held my whale close to me and cried. They're going to take me away. I don't want to live with someone else. Not again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Luca POV**

I was stupid for leaving the way I did. I know that. I was even more stupid for saying Beth wasn't my child. She may not be mine biologically, but hell that kid has my heart. She's had it for a long time. I didn't just leave Rachel I left Beth, my Beth. Beth the kid who wanted to bring me to show and tell in kindergarten; Beth the little girl whom made me cry in court, the girl who hit me in the eye with a baseball when we were playing catch. Beth is my kid and I am beyond stupid for saying what I did.

I parked my car and walked across the street. I heard the bell ring and I saw Rachel. I saw Beth. Beth was smiling talking to another child. She turned her head and her smile got wider. I smiled even more. She said bye and started to run. A nine year old who looks about seven and half maybe eight is running to her family is a lovely sight to see. People who don't understand wouldn't understand unless they had a child of their own.

I was next to Rachel maybe a foot behind her. I smiled to myself at the fact Rachel hasn't noticed me. Beth jumped up and I caught her. Rachel turned around and looked at me surprised. She was shocked by Beth jumping, but surprised to see me.

"Hey," I said and realized my stupidity in what I just said. "I'm sorry." Beth rested her head in the crook of my neck and I looked at Rachel. "Why don't we go to the house and talk…then we can take this munchkin to Little Squirts Sports Park or the bowling alley, maybe." Rachel looked at me and nodded. I put Beth down. "I'll be following right behind you or in front." Beth nodded and went with Rachel.

I got in my car and drove. I followed Rachel and waved back when Beth waved at me. When we got to the house, I got out and followed them inside. Beth went upstairs and I sat down with Rachel at the table in the dining room.

"I'm sorry, I'm stupid and I deserve all the anger and fury that you can muster up and throw at me," I said. Rachel looked at me and sighed.

"I'm not really angry. I should have told you, but I didn't and we we're kind of falling apart…one of us was bound to break up the relationship, you deserved to know of my past and I never mentioned the fact I was engaged," Rachel said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"You have to be some type of angry…I mean," I looked around and then lowered my voice, "I said Beth wasn't my kid." With that Rachel slapped me. I looked at her surprised, but I wanted this reaction. I wanted to get beat up for what I did. "I deserved that and I deserve much more. I'm a complete ass whole for saying that. I couldn't even believe myself when I said it. You should have punched me when I said it."

"Trust me I wanted too…do you doubt yourself in what you are to Beth?" Rachel asked me. I looked at her and nodded.

"How can I not, the kid is amazing and I just want that part in her life…do you know how many times she's stopped herself from calling me dad Ray. I want to be that person in her life," I said and Rachel smiled.

"You're a dumbass," Rachel said and I nodded.

"I figured as much," I said and she looked at me. She stood up.

"Come on," she said. I followed her up the stairs to Beth's room. We peeked through the door. Beth was wearing the jersey I bought her for her birthday. Rachel pulled me away and we walked into her bedroom. She opened a drawer and grabbed a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and handed it to me. "Beth was in class and they were having free time. She started to draw. She drew this."

Rachel handed me the picture and I looked at it. On a stage was a woman with brown hair, man with blonde hair and then a little girl. I looked at the bottom. In Beth's handwriting was **MOM, soon to be MY DAD, ME**. I smiled and looked at Rachel.

"That little girl has stopped herself from calling you dad because she doesn't know how you'll feel…if anything she wants you to marry me so you can be her dad," Rachel said. I could see the smirk on her face.

"She told you that?" I asked. She nodded, "when?" I asked. She smiled with a slight laugh.

"Well Beth came to me and asked me before you proposed that if you did would that make you her dad and I said yes only if she wanted you to be her dad. She nodded really excitedly," Rachel told me. I smiled and nodded. I looked at Rachel and cupped her face.

"I'm really sorry," I said and kissed her. She kissed me back and I got down on my knee. "If you could please take me back and be my fiancé and marry me I promise I won't screw or mess up anything ever again. I promise to never leave you," I said and Rachel smiled. She grabbed her necklace and took it off. She took the rings off and gave them to me. I put her ring back on and Rachel slid the one she insisted I have on my finger. Men don't have engagement rings but Rachel insisted I have one. That it symbolized the fact that not only did I love her and want her as my wife, but that she loved me and wanted me as her husband.

I stood up and lifted Rachel with my arms and smiled as I kissed her. After kissing for a while we walked to Beth's room. I opened the door and left Rachel at the door.

"Hey kiddo can I talk to you?" I asked. I sat at her bed as she turned around on her desk chair. She looked at me patiently. "I'm sorry that I left. I shouldn't have and I realize that I made the biggest mistake in my life leaving because if I ever leave I need two people with me all the time, because I can't live without them."

"Me and mom?" Beth asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, you and your mom. I can't live without you and your mom. You guys are my life and what life would I have without you?" I said, she had a small smile on her face.

"A boring one," Beth stated and I laughed with a nod.

"Yeah it would be very boring. I'm sorry Beth, will you ever forgive me?" I asked and she nodded. She stood up and threw herself at me. I hugged her and kissed her head.

"You promise not leave ever without me and mom?" she asked. I nodded as I hugged her closer to me.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere without you or your mom," I stated and kissed her head. Rachel came into the room and kissed me. We stayed together lying down on Beth's bed. Just the three of us; It was quiet, but it was amazing. Beth got up and looked at me and Rachel.

"Aren't we gonna go bowling or something?" Beth asked. Rachel and I laughed, but nodded. We got off of the bed. When Beth wasn't looking I kissed Rachel. We grabbed our things and got in the car. Beth smiled happily as I drove. I took Rachel's hand in mine and I don't know how I survived this time without them. I need them more than I thought I did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel POV**

It's been three weeks since Santana told me Quinn and Noah's plan. It's been two weeks and three days since I got the serving papers. It's been about two weeks and five days since Luca came back. Now here I am sitting in a judge's office with Santana to my right, Quinn, Noah, and they're lawyer to Santana's right. Luca is with Beth at the park.

"I've reviewed all the information and there seems to be nothing wrong with the child in question being in custody of Ms. Berry. What is it exactly you two want?" The judge asked.  
"Full custody of the child. Elizabeth is there biological daughter. They put her up for adoption and Ms. Berry's biological mother adopted her. When Ms. Corcoran pasted away she stated in her will that Elizabeth be in the custody of Ms. Berry. However and never knew. They believe since Elizabeth's adoption was open that they should have the right to see and have custody of their daughter," Quinn's lawyer stated.  
"Is this true?" The lawyer asked and Quinn and puck nodded. Santana stood up and showed the judge papers. These papers where proof that I and others had tried to find and contact both Quinn and Noah.  
"You attempted to contact and find Ms. Fabray and Ms. Berry?" The judge asked. I nodded.  
"Yes, but it was as if they disappeared. We couldn't find them. Yale wouldn't give me any information about Quinn even when I told them about the situation," I said.  
"How long have you taken care of Elizabeth?" The judge asked.  
"I've been in Elizabeth's life since she was around one and a half. I rekindled my relationship with my mom. I took care of Beth when she was around two and a half. That's when my mother started to go the hospital. She was getting worse, her stays were longer. I adopted Elizabeth when she was three; my mom gave me custody of her and even stated it in her will. Elizabeth has lived under my care and roof since she was four. Shortly after my mom died and we moved out of her condo and into mine," I said. "Elizabeth couldn't stand being there. Psychologists told me she would be more comfortable somewhere familiar but in the end Beth and I had lived at my condo more than we did at my mom's for a year. It hurt too much to attempt to stay there." The judge nodded and she looked at Quinn and Noah.  
"Before this year when was the last time you saw your daughter?" The judge asked. She asked them so nonchalantly with a hint of annoyedness.  
"Senior year of high school," Noah said and the judge looked at them. She rolled her eyes.  
"Seems to me you just want your child back, but there is nothing against here. She's done perfectly well. Nothing is wrong with the child," the judge said. "The child will stay with Rachel Berry end of discussion." She said. Santana and I stood up ready to leave.  
"My clients have reason to believe something happened to Elizabeth. We would like a psych evaluation," there lawyer stated. Santana and I looked at them shocked. "We would like to take this to court your honor."  
"What! Absolutely not. Quinn do you have any idea what this would to Beth? Are you even thinking about her?" I stated.  
"Of course I am. I want to see my daughter and you won't let me or puck!" She yelled.  
"Let you, Beth isn't ready to know you. She's only nine years old. She isn't ready I refuse to force her into something she doesn't want. You're forcing her and nothing good will come of this," I stated. Noah looked at me with a sad frown. Immediately I knew that Quinn ringed him into this.  
"Ms. Berry your daughter will undergo a psych Evaluation and the court date will be in two weeks," the judge said, "meeting adjourned." I walked out with Santana angrily. We talked about what we would do and how she'll get all Matthew Brinks fly down. He's another lawyer that worked with Santana during our case four years ago.  
We walked outside and I was met by Luca and Beth. Luca was walking up the steps with Beth in his arms. Beth's head was rested on his left shoulder. Luca finally was in front of me. He pulled me into a hug with his right arm.  
"Everything's going to be fine. They won't come close to her," he said and I nodded as I let a tear fall.  
"Rachel I promise that I won't let anything happen," Santana said. I nodded and she ran a hand through Beth's hair. "What did you two do that she fell asleep?" Santana asked.  
"We went to the park, then we went to squirty worms place and then we came here. We ate lunch so don't worry," Luca said. I nodded and with Santana we walked down the steps and to our cars. Santana drove home and so did I with Luca and Beth. Beth knew what was going on. She wasn't dumb and she heard when Santana told me. However, I am keeping her in the dark about what the judge said and everything that happened in the session. When we got home Luca put Beth in her bed. He walked with me to the bedroom and I cried. I just cried. I really don't know why, but I did.  
"Rachel everything's going to be fine," Luca tried to assure me. I shook my head.  
"It's not going to be fine. Quinn wants a psych eval and the judge Okayed it. Beth has to see a psychologist and it is a court ordered one," I said. I had never really seen Luca angry before, a bit pist yeah, jealous pist definitely, but never completely angry. Today is different though; just hearing those words and he was angry.  
"You can't protect everyone Rachel," Luca said as he grinded his teeth.  
"I don't give a damn about Quinn! It's Beth if she has to talk about it she won't talk! What Russell and Judy did to her made her mute for three years? She started talking again when she was eight. She'll become mute again Luca," I said and Luca grabbed a pillow and threw it angrily at the wall.  
"I'm not going to let anything split us up or hurt us," Luca stated. I nodded and we just sat down next to each other thinking of ways to solve this. Like maybe I could give Quinn and Noah half a million each, or buy them each nice houses. Luca was thinking along the lines of going to Brooklyn and hiring a mob boss to scare Quinn and Puck, but not kill.  
"We're going to New York, we're going to New York, York, we're going to New York, We're going to New York, York," we heard Beth sing. Our bedroom door opened and she jumped on our bed while singing the song she made up. New York. I completely forgot. Now I feel like a horrible mother. Beth has been looking forward to this since the last day of school.

**Luca POV**

Shit! Aghhh! How can we forget about New York? Beth's going to flip and be so angry. We promised New York when we first moved here. God, why? Why? Why us? Quinn and whatever his name is are just ruining everything.

"Beth," Rachel said. Beth stopped bouncing on the bed and looked at Rachel. Rachel sighed not really knowing how to say it.  
"Beth sweetie we can't go to New York. I'm sorry I know you really wanted to go especially for Kamryn's ninth birthday party, but we can't. I'm really sorry sweetie," I said and Beth looked at me sadly and a bit angry.  
"Why not?" Beth stated with a whiny tone.  
"Well you know how your moms been going with Aunt Santana to go to those meetings," I said and Beth nodded. "Well one of those meetings is in two weeks. That's during our vacation in New York." I said Beth grabbed a decorative pillow and through at the wall.  
"Beth you know what my meeting is right?" Rachel asked. Beth nodded.  
"Court because those people want to take me away," Beth said she had tears in her eyes just thinking about it.  
"Well today the Judge agreed for you to see a psychologist. It's called a Psych Evaluation. There gonna ask you questions and you're going to answer truthfully, okay. They might even ask about Rus..."  
"No!" Beth yelled not even letting Rachel finishing saying the name.  
"Beth I'm sorry sweetie, but they might ask and you're going to have to answer, " Rachel said. Beth kept shaking her head while crying. I grabbed Beth and cradled her in my arms. I looked at Rachel and shook my head.  
I kissed Beth's head and just held her. Beth kept crying. Every now and then she'd mutter I hate them. I could relate exactly, because I hate them too. I hate Quinn and what's his face now more than ever for causing both my girls pain. Slowly Beth started to fall asleep. I looked at her and then at Rachel. The light bulb in my head turned on.

"Leave the country," I said. Rachel looked at me confused, "let's leave the country. We can go to my great uncles island house. No one will know and my great uncle has ships that port there. My parents will send food, clothes, and other necessities. People will think it's just donation clothes."  
"We won't be able to come back and besides you hate that island," Rachel stated.  
"I know, but we'll have Beth," I said as I looked at Beth.  
"We can't do that. It's not the right way and it's not fair for Beth. She needs to be around people not just us. We'll get caught and go to jail and then we'll never see her...Luca I love you, but we can't do that. It's not the way," Rachel said and I sighed but nodded.  
"It must be the crazy part of me talking," I stated.  
"This is all just crazy," Rachel said. I nodded and we lay down together with Beth in between us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beth POV**

I was with mom and Luca. We were with my aunt Santana. Mom didn't make me dress nicely she said it was just me and the psychologist. I hate this. I hate them.

"I don't want to," I said as we walked towards the building.  
"I know you don't sweetie, but you have too. I'm sorry," mom said and Aunt Santana looked at me. I remember what she said the other day. I can plead the fifth; she was joking though.  
"You'll be fine, kiddo. Plus I'll take you to get frozen yogurt after this," Aunt Santana said. I nodded and we continued to walk inside. We waited in the room until someone opened a door and said my name.  
"Elizabeth Berry," the woman said. My mom stood up and I stood up with her. I stuck to her side as she followed the woman. We entered a room and I shook as I sat next to mom.  
"It's going to be okay Beth. Calm down sweetie," Mom whispered. She opened her purse and took out my inhaler. She gave it to me and I used it. The door opened and a woman with black hair and blue eyes came in. She had pale skin and she smiled when she saw me.  
"Hello, I'm Rebecca Danvers," she said.  
"Rachel Berry," Mom said and shook the woman's hand. "And this is Elizabeth." The woman nodded looking at me. Mom turned around and bent down. She ran a hand through my hair.  
"I'm going to be right down the hall with Aunt Santana and Luca okay. Just breathe and you'll be fine," mom said re-assuring me. She stood up and left. I looked at the door waiting for it to open again.  
"Elizabeth," I turned my head and looked at the woman. I ignored her. I just started to look around the room. There were some toys. A desk at one side a couch and a single seat couch. I was on the couch and Mrs. Danvers was on the single. "Elizabeth, I know you're scared but nothing bad will happen. We're just going to talk." I looked at her. "How about we start with no or yes questions?" She said and I just shrugged. She was already righting things down.

"Your birthday is on May 8th," she said and I nodded.  
"You attend The Diller Academy?" She said and I nodded.  
"You used to go to P.S 123 Art School," she said and I nodded.  
"What's your full name?" She asked. I looked at her and sighed.  
"Elizabeth Shay Berry," I said and she nodded.  
"Do you miss your mom?" She asked.  
"My grandmamma, I miss her, she was always sick so I stayed with my mom," I said and she looked at me.  
"Wasn't Shelby your mom?" She asked.  
"Yeah, and Rachel was my sister. But my mom got sick and kept going away so I stayed with Rachel and she became my mom too. Then I started to call my mom grandmamma and Rachel mom. Then Grandmamma died and Rachel was my mom," I tried to explain and she nodded.  
"You learned sign language when you where around five and a half?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Elizabeth, what's a normal day like at home?" She asked me.  
"Well, mom wakes me up. I get dressed, eat breakfast, and brush my teeth. Mom helps me with my hair; I get my school stuff and put it in my backpack. Mom then drives me to school. She walks with me to the front and then leaves after giving me a hug. I then go to school. After school my mom picks me up. I do my homework and mom or Luca make me a snack. They also help me if I need it. When I'm done I get to play with my games or outside. Sometimes mom or Luca play soccer with me. But it's usually Luca because Mom makes dinner. Then we eat. After I take a shower, brush my teeth changes into my pj's and watch some TV with mom and Luca like Disney channel, ABC, or a movie. Then I go to sleep at nine," I said. She nodded and wrote things down.

"Okay. In new York did you ever have a nanny?" She asked me and I shook my head.  
"Mom said she'd never have a nanny for her kids. I was either with her or the other kids at the Broadway daycare. It was fun; it's where I met my best friend Kamryn. We also went to the same school," I said.  
"Did you get mad when you moved here?" She asked and I shook my head. "Why not?"  
"Because we were always going to move back. I don't remember living here but mom shows me places grandmamma took me. Grandmamma used to talk about Lima a lot."  
"Have you met Quinn and Noah?"  
"Yes, I don't like them," I said she wrote more stuff down.  
"Why not?"  
"Because they're ruining everything. I'm happy with my mom and Luca. Luca is going to be my dad and he's the best dude in the world and my mom is the best mom in the world. I'm happy where I am. I don't want them! I hate them!"  
"Okay, let's take deep breathes," she said and I nodded.  
"Let's go back to sign language," she said and I nodded.  
"Why did you learn sign language?" She asked.  
"Because I didn't talk," I said feeling uncomfortable.  
"Why didn't you talk?" She asked seeming more interested. I took a puzzle she had and started to play with it. I started to ignore her again. "Elizabeth," she said and I ignored her, "Elizabeth, why did you stop talking, just now?" She asked. I looked up from the puzzle.  
"Because I don't want to talk about it," I said with a 'duh' tone. I looked down at the puzzle and started to do it.  
"Did something happen with your mom?" She asked. I dropped the puzzle and looked at her shocked.  
" No!" I yelled, "My mom didn't do anything! It was him it was all him! It was Quinn's mom and dad that did everything. It's all there fault! It's all there fault! I didn't do anything! It's their entire fault! It's all there fault!" I kept yelling. I heard my mom yell my name and the door opened.  
"Elizabeth what happened?" She asked.  
"It wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!" I yelled. The door opened I saw mom and ran to her. "I didn't do anything!" I yelled my mom rubbed my back.  
"Of course you didn't. You didn't do anything," mom said, "you did nothing wrong. None of it was your fault."  
I could hear Aunt Santana yelling. There was arguing and I saw Luca. He looked really sad.  
"You're innocent Beth. You did nothing," he said and he hugged me and my mom.  
"This evaluation is over!" I heard Aunt Santana yell. Mom was still caring me as I cried and she walked out with Luca and Aunt Santana.  
We walked for a while. Mom put me down and I walked next to her. My crying turned to small little shakes of breathing, bit that was it.  
"Where are we going?" I asked. Mom looked at me and rubbed my right shoulder. We turned and I saw where we were.  
"Aunt Santana never backs out on things she says," Aunt Santana said and we entered the ice cream parlor.  
"what do you want kiddo?" Aunt Santana asked me. I looked and I saw the one I wanted.  
"Dutch chocolate marble," I said and she nodded. It was Dutch chocolate with chocolate syrup in it. Aunt Santana got me two scoops because I was brave. Mom, Luca, and Aunt Santana also got ice cream. We sat down and ate it.

I was midway through my ice cream when I needed to go to the bathroom. I was done crying and shaking. I was fine now. As long as I didn't have to go back or talk about it I'd be okay. Aunt Santana let me out of the booth and told me the bathroom was down the hall. Mom wanted to go with me but I insisted I was a big girl. I walked to the far right of the parlor. Down the hall was a back entrance. I went down the hall and turned left. I used the bathroom, washed my hands and all. I was next to the back entrance when I bumped into someone because I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry," I said and turned down the hall.  
"Beth," I turned around. It was Quinn and Noah. "Beth what are you doing here?" Quinn asked. I started to shake a bit and shook my head. "Beth sweetie what's wrong?" Quinn asked worriedly. "Beth calm down, please no one is going to hurt you."  
"Ahhh!" I screamed, turned around and ran. I collided with someone. I fell down and looked up. Luca. He picked me up and I cried out of fear. My mom rushed to me as did Aunt Santana.  
"Is she okay?" I hear Noah ask.  
"What does it look like," aunt Santana stated angrily.  
"I just asked her what she was doing here. She then just started to panic I -I tried to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't," I hear Quinn say frantically and worriedly.  
"You're the cause of this...good job you made her cry twice in one day," aunt Santana said.  
"You forced her into a psych evaluation where she got scared and cried," my mom said angrily. "We should go. Come on Santana, call Brittany and I'll cook dinner."  
"Fine," Aunt Santana said. We were out of the parlor and I saw Aunt Santana grin. "You should have let me punch her, I would have too if you didn't offer me dinner if I walked away." I smiled and walked with them. Aunt S came in our car so she rode with us. When we got home Aunt B was there. She hugged me and we walked inside.  
My mom told Aunt B everything that had happened. Aunt B said something about Quinn and how she tried to make Grandmamma look bad in high school so she could get me back. I was playing soccer outside with Aunt B while Luca, My mom, and Aunt Santana talked inside. Mom was cooking too. She's making lemon rosemary chicken, rice, and a spinach salad. I know this because it's what she makes every time Aunt B and Aunt S come over.  
We ate silently. Every now and then we talked, but for the most part it was silent. When I was done I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and changed. Mom let me watch TV in her room. I watched TV for a bit before going to my room and drawing. I just drew. There was black, yellow, and red. Those are the only colors I needed. When I was done I threw the pictures in the garbage so mom and Luca wouldn't see. I then got into bed, sighed, took a few deep breathes and fell asleep


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I have links up for this story on my bio-page. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback.**_

**10 Noah/Puck POV**

I looked at the driveway. That's all I did was look at it. I don't have the guts to start my car and turn into it. I'm not welcome and I know that. I should have never agreed to anything Quinn said, but the thought of getting my daughter back was just too much. I'm hurting her though, I'm hurting Beth. I talk a deep breath and start my car. I turn into the long driveway in the tree's it when I'm a hundred yards in that I stop. I get out of my car and walk to the door. I sigh before ringing the doorbell.

"Hello, oh," it Rachel's fiancé Luca. He's a cool guy. That and I know he loves both Rachel and Beth.  
"I just want to talk to you and Rachel," I said. He nodded and opened the door. Beth was in the living room wearing that soccer jersey Luca had given her for her birthday. It was probably the smallest size they had, but it was two sizes too big for her. Beth was smiling while playing with a soccer ball.  
"Luca who was at the door?" Rachel asked as she came in. "Noah." Beth turned around and started to walk towards the stairs.  
"No, I have to say this to all of you," I said. Beth looked at Rachel begging for Rachel to let her go to her room. Rachel took Beth's hand and sat down. I sat across from them. Luca was on a single seat. "I'm sorry for everything Quinn and I are putting you through, but she ringed me in. The thought of having Beth," I said and looked at Beth, "I always wanted you, ever since I found out about you. I always wanted you so it was like a dream come true when Quinn said we'd be able to get you...I told her though, I told her none of that high school stuff. I told her we were doing it the right way and we were not going to make you look bad. I didn't agree to the Psych Eval." Rachel looked at me.  
"Why are you telling us this?" Rachel asked.  
"Because I don't want to be the monster in my daughter's life. I don't know what happened and I know you didn't do anything Rachel. Whatever happened I'd like to know when Beth is ready to tell me." I saw Beth get more comfortable at that.  
"I dropped out of the case," I said and Rachel looked shocked. "I want to know Beth, but this is the wrong way to go about it. Without a united front of both biological parents Quinn doesn't really stand a chance."  
"Why?" It was a soft voice. A small voice. It came from Beth. I was surprised she asked me something.  
"Because your happy here. I know that now, I see that now. Your happy, healthy, and safe and that's all I ever wanted for you...I do want to get to know you, see you, take you out for pizza or a carnival or something, but if you're not ready or comfortable I'm not going to force you. I was wrong when I first saw you and I was wrong with what I decided to do." Beth thought for a moment and nodded.  
"So it's just going to be Quinn then," Luca said and I nodded.  
"I'll show up at court, but I'll just be an audience," I said and Rachel nodded. "I'm really sorry for what I put you through. I hope you can forgive me and that this doesn't taint our relationship." Rachel cocked an eyebrow.  
"You totally practiced that line Noah Puckerman doesn't say taint," she said and I laughed a bit. I nodded. "You did?"  
"I was nervous," I defended and Rachel laughed. I just shook my head. "You can't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation as the Puck-Monster." Beth let out a giggle at the fact I called myself Puck-Monster.  
"Don't worry your secret it safe with me," Rachel said and I nodded standing up. I shook Luca's hand and hugged Rachel. I waved to Beth. Rachel walked me to the door. "Listen Noah," Rachel said and I turned around. "Next Tuesday we're having a small barbeque here. You should come." I smiled and nodded. "Bring a swim suit." I nodded again.  
"Thanks, Rachel," I stated. Beth showed up at her side. I was at my car already.  
"Bye, Puckaroni," Beth stated. I looked at Beth and Rachel laughed.  
"I'm sorry. I told her all about the names you came up with in high school," Rachel said laughing.  
"Good one Berry," I said as I got in my car.  
"bye Puckzilla!" I smiled as I drove out of the driveway. Good one, Berry. Beth's gonna make fun of me for those names for the rest of my life. Who gives a damn? I get to see her.

NEXT TUESDAY

I got in my car and drove to the store. Rachel was having a barbeque and I'm not showing up empty handed. My mom always said when someone invites you over for food; always bring something even if it's a bag of chips. The gesture is nice. So I'm at the store. What do I bring though? Chips are lame, beer is just stupid for me to bring, soda I don't know, and salad...I just need to bring something.  
I grabbed a cart at the store and wondered around. I grabbed lemon Tostitos and regular ones, cheese dip, and a two liter sprite. I was walking past the fruit when I saw the jackpot. Watermelon. What's a barbeque without Watermelon? I grabbed a big nice one and put the sprite back. No one cares about sprite when there's watermelon. I paid and left.  
When I got to Rachel's house I saw Kurt and Blaine's car, Santana and Brittany's, Mercedes and Sam's, Artie and Rose's car, and Finn's truck. I got out and walked in.

"Hey," Rachel said when she saw me. I smiled and walked out back. "see Luca I knew I was forgetting something." Rachel said and grabbed the watermelon. I smiled happily. I helped Rachel set up the chips and cheese dip up and then we both sat down.  
"Beth," Rachel said. Beth was on the yard playing with Brittany. She walked over to us. She looked at me.  
"Hi Puckasaurus," she said. Everyone laughed.  
"Hi Beth," I said. She looked at Rachel. Rachel just smiled.  
"So Rachel do you know what puck does?" Finn asked and I looked at Finn.  
"No I don't...still cleaning pool," she guessed.  
"Do you know what Finn does?" I asked.  
"He owns Burt's garage. Kurt told me," she said and then looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"What do you do?" Santana asked questioningly.  
"I am the CEO of Puckerman Pool Cleaning," I said and Rachel smiled and nodded, "I also teach Math for the seventh grade at Lima Junior High." Rachel smiled.

"No way! Oh my god," Rachel said and Santana laughed.

"I double majored okay," I stated and they both laughed.

We talked some more and I even played with Beth. It was around one in the afternoon that we all got in the pool. It was nice. Beth was a fish. She just swam around the entire pool. She loved it when Luca tossed her in. I was talking with Finn when Beth swam towards me. she looked at me and I looked at her.

"Did you really want me when you were in school?" she asked me while treading water.

"Yes," I said, "I thought of calling you Jackie Daniels, but then I said, Beth. I decided your name should be Beth. Like the song Beth by KISS." Beth laughed and I smiled.

"That's funny, but cool," she said. "I think your okay." She than swam away towards Luca. He carried her up on her shoulders as he talked with Rachel and Blaine.

We got out of the pool two hours later while Luca and Blaine where grilling cheeseburgers and hotdogs. Beth went upstairs to take a shower and changed. When she came back down the food was ready. She ate a hotdog with chips happily and joined in the conversation when she knew what we were talking about. After eating her hotdog she ate four slices of watermelon. I looked at Rachel when I saw her grab for a fifth slice.

"She loves watermelon," Luca said and I nodded, "Beth that's your last one or else your stomach will start to hurt." Beth looked at him sadly, but Luca didn't falter.

When she was done she grabbed my hand. I was confused. I looked at Rachel who nodded. Beth led me up the stairs. She opened a door and I realized we were at her room. In the daylight it was a lot clearer. It was ocean themed with wooden flooring. The walls were painted two tomes of blue. One was light and the darker one was for the waves. The furniture was white. The curtains were a tealish blue with a yellow stripe. The bedding a light blue. She had two orange flower pillows on her bed, but her two pillows where striped white and yellow. She had a octopus stuffed animal on the floor next to her bed. On her dresser was a killer whale stuffed animal.

"You like it?" Beth asked me. I looked at her and nodded.

"I love it…this is awesome," I said and she nodded. She showed me her favorite movie which was Free Willy. Her Killer Whale stuffed animal was named Koda. She talked to me and everything. we then went downstairs and that was it. She was still shy around me a bit, but more comfortable I think my weird Puckastuf names helped. They're kid friendly after all.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: The chapter everyone's been waiting for. The Truth of Beth's past. Luca is just someone that Rachel met on broadway and they fell in love. i hope you like it. and no i am not abandoning this story any time soon, just been busy. getting ready for my senior year of college. enjoy. oh and i have a set of there outfits up on my profile page.**_

**1****1 Santana POV**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Literally she doesn't even have puck with her anymore and she's still pursuing this. I mean come on. she knows she's going to lose, she knows that we've all said that she's just as insane as she was in high school, but no… she just has to keep trying. I swear on Tom Cruise that I'm gonna beat the shit out of her once this is all over. Better yet, I'll hire some kids from Lima heights to help me and Rachel beat the shit out of her.

"What's wrong?" I looked up and saw Matthew Brinks. He was staring at me intently.

"Nothing, just thinking of ways to ruin Quinn's life," I said and he smiled looking back at the papers of the case…I sighed, "We've been to court three times. She doesn't have anything except Beth's fear. She can't build a case on that."

"I know which is why the case is going to be closed soon. She never had a case," Matthew stated.

"But she does. The person I just got off the phone was her damn lawyer. They got access to private files of Beth's. They saw that Beth's been to a psychologist before and saw that she was voluntarily mute at the age of five and that she had been in the hospital for two weeks. I know we can't hide it, But they got the judge to agree to have Beth stand on trial. They could just ask Rachel, they don't have to ask Beth. Beth is going to freak out and it's not going to work." I practically yelled. "What the hell am I supposed to tell Rachel?" Matthew sighed and dropped the paper he was looking at.

"The truth, we tell the truth, all of it in court and when Fabray finds out what happened she'll be angry with her parents, shocked and then she'll understand that you and Rachel were trying to do everything possible for Beth to feel safe, to regain a sense of self," Matthew said and I looked at him. "She'll drop the case and keep to herself to try and get everything together. She'll probably visit Russell in jail or something…Cases like this almost always end this way." I sighed and put my hands in my head. "Everything's going to be fine." I looked at him and sighed.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that. What if it's not?" I asked.

"You shouldn't think like that Santana," he said and I nodded. I closed my folder and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Rachel's house,' I said and he nodded.

Sure it's ten at night, but I need to tell them. I got in my blue Mercedes and drove to her house. I thought of ways to tell her while I drove. I didn't have enough time though. Before I knew it I was turning into her driveway. This is going to be horrible. I parked my car and got out. I could see some lights on. I rang the doorbell when I got to the door and waited a few minutes. I was about to ring it again when it opened. Rachel stood there in her pajamas. She looked at me and opened the door.

"I have coffee already made if you want any," she told me and I nodded as we entered the kitchen. Luca was pouring himself coffee, he was shirtless and in his red, black and white striped pajama pants.

"Ohh," I said instantly realizing why they were in the attire. "Ohh. Oh my god, I'm sorry, I …I, this is disgusting." Luca started to laugh and Rachel just smiled.

"Don't worry we you know like thirty minutes ago, and we took a shower,' Rachel stated.

"Together," I claimed and Rachel blushed, "Ugh, I should come another time." I said.

"No, you're already here, have coffee, sit down, what's up," Rachel stated and I grabbed cup of coffee. I looked at them.

"With Beth,' I stated.

"Knocked out, sleeping like a log," Rachel said and I sighed.

"What's up?' she asked and she and Luca sat down across from me. "Santana, you're still in business attire and it ten thirty at night. You don't come over unless it's important, so what's going on?" Rachel asked me. I took a sip from the coffee and looked at them.

"Quinn' s lawyer got the judge to agree to have Beth take the stand,' I said and they both looked shocked, "Quinn's lawyer somehow got his hands on Beth's private files which has the paperwork saying she went to see a psychologist and was voluntarily mute."

"What? I can't believe them," Luca said as Rachel put her head in her hands and then looked at me.

"What are we going to do?' she asked.

"Tell the truth, we tell the truth, she'll back down. She'll be too overwhelmed by everything. She'll want to know the truth more and drop the case. She'll see you were doing everything possible to make sure Beth could find some sort of sees in her life again. That Beth was just getting better, "I said and Rachel had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ray, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Santana, It's not you who's doing this to us," She said and we stayed quiet for a long while. Just sitting at her table drinking coffee. We just sat there, pure silence among us. How the hell are we going to tell Beth? She's going to freak out.

A Week Later

"Your honor we will like to keep the child in question from being put through this. Please we do not want to involve her," I stated and Quinn lawyer Douglas Shaw looked at me.

Rachel just got off the stand telling everyone once again how she got custody of Beth. She explained why Beth had to see a psychologist without going into details just that someone tried to take custody of Beth and all. She explained everything, hell we flew Angela Dixon down here, Angela was Beth's psychologist, she told them what she could without breaking patient doctor confidentiality, yet they still wanted Beth. Oh how I just want to wrap my hands around Quinn's neck.

"Is the child in question even here?" he asked and looked at me. "Surely you tried to keep her away," he stated accusingly.

"Enough where is the child?" the judge asked. Matthew and I looked at Rachel and sighed.

"She's at the court park with Ms. Berry's fiancé," I said. Rachel texted Luca to come inside. "They're on their way." the judge nodded and Rachel sighed shakily. This is going to kill everyone.

"Everything will work out," Puck said and we just nodded. This is going to break him.

**Rachel POV**

The court doors opened and everyone looked towards Luca and Beth. Beth was in her red shorts, blue striped shirt and blue blazer. Luca was in khaki shorts, a white shirt, blue tie, and blue striped blazer. We were matching, except I was in blue and white striped shorts and blazer and a white shirt. Beth was holding Luca's blazer leaning into him and he had a protective arm around her. A guard opened the gate and Beth sat in the chair next to me, while Luca took the chair on the other side.

"Good united front," Noah whispered and I smiled lightly. He was making fun of us practically wearing the same thing. Again Beth's idea. The judge said some things. Beth shook hands with Angela Dixon. Angela started to whisper to Beth telling her to tell the truth and everything will be fine. That even though it will hurt and she's scared that everyone is here for her.

"Court calls Elizabeth Berry to the stand," the judge said and I looked at Beth. She sighed shakily and took my hand. I whispered to her on what she'll have to do before she starts to tell the truth. I held her hand and she got up shakily. I carried her in my arms and took her to the chair.

"Just tell the truth and everything will be fine," I said and I kissed her head as I put her on the chair. I moved a strand of hair and kissed her again. I walked to my seat and I felt the need to cry. I sat next to Lucas.

"Elizabeth Berry do you promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth," the judge said.

"I do," it was a little louder than a whisper, but everyone heard her. Santana stood up and smiled at Beth.

"What's your full name?" Santana asked.

"Elizabeth Shay Berry," Elizabeth said after coughing to clear her throat.

"You just moved here from New York about four months ago yes," Santana said.

"Yeah."

"Do you miss New York?" Santana asked.

"Not really, just Kamryn, Joshua, Sasha and Mitchell," she said and I smiled. She talked to her friends twice a week over Skype.

"Who are they?" Santana asked.

"My friends, my mom, Luca and I were supposed to go to New York and I was going to go to Kamryn's birthday party but this happened and we had to stay here," Beth stated a bit angrily.

"What do you mean by this?" Santana asked.

"Court, my mom had to go to court and I had to do that stupid psych eval," she said.

"Language," Santana, Luca, and I said at the same time.

"Sorry," she said and huffed a bit angrily.

"This got you mad then," Santana asked.

"Yeah, she wants to take me away from my mom. Quinn wants to take me away…Just like her dad!" she yelled the last part looking at Quinn only. "She's just like him and her mom."

"Her dad saw you at the zoo with Luca when you were five and he went to court to attempt to get full custody of you correct," Santana stated.

"Yes," Beth said bitterly.

"What happened?" Santana asked.

"We went to court for two months and the judge person said that I had to go live with them for two weeks and then I never saw them again after that and I went to live with my mom again," Beth said.

"You're happy with Rachel and Luca?" Santana asked. Beth smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy, healthy, and eu-eu-euophoric," Beth said. I looked at Luca and he just smiled. Santana nodded.

"That'll be all your honor," Santana said and came back to sit down. We had a ten minute break because Douglas Shaw needed to get things and gather information. Beth hugged Noah and then told me she needed to use tha bathroom. I held her hand and we went to the bathrooms. Inside the bathroom, Beth talked to me. It was quite funny.

"I was trying to figure out a word for how I felt with you and Luca so I asked Uncle Kurt and he said a whole bunch of words, but I liked Euphoric best," she said and I smiled. When she got out of the stall she washed her hands thoroughly and we were exiting just as Quinn was Entering. Beth's smile disappeared.

"Hello," Quinn said. She still seemed shocked to find Beth had met Russell and Judy Fabray her parents.

We walked into the courtroom and sat down. Beth talked to Angela some more about how she was and everything. Quinn came back inside and then her lawyer came inside. They sat down and talked. Everything got quiet when the judge came back inside along with the jury. Everyone was quiet the judge got everything ready and then Beth was called back to the stand. Luca held her hand and he took her up to it. Douglas Shaw then stood up, with a confident look on his face.

"Elizabeth," he said and Beth nodded, "you said you where euphoric…did your mom tell you to say that?" he asked. I gasped shocked.

"No, I was trying to find a word that said how I felt. I asked my Uncle Kurt who is best friends with my mom and he said a whole bunch of words, I liked Euphoric the best," she said and the jury laughed a bit since Beth spoke with such enthusiasm.

"Do you know what Euphoric means?" Douglas asked.

"Intensely happy or confident, did you know that?" Beth asked and everyone chuckled again.

"Yes, I did," Douglas said. "What is the name of your mother?"

"Which one?" Beth asked.

"All of them," Douglas said.

"Well there's my first mom who I then called grandmamma who died, her name was Shelby Corcoran, and then there's my mom Rachel Barbra Berry," She stated, Douglas looked at her.

"Is Quinn not your mom?" he asked. Beth shook her head.

"No, Quinn Fabray is not my mom, she's just bio- bio," she said, but Douglas interrupted her.

"Biological," Douglas said.

"Yeah that," Beth said.

"Okay, what are the names of Quinn's parents?" he asked. I saw Beth's face flush of color. She never said their names.

"Ugh, Um, Ju-Ju-Judy a-a-and R-Russ," She stuttered, closed her eyes and shook her head, "Russell Fabray," She stated. Douglas nodded.

"What happened with your time at the Fabray house when they attempted to get custody of you?" Douglas asked. I looked at Noah and Luca. I didn't want to hear this.

**Quinn POV**

She stuttered when she said my parent's name. Winced when she said my dad's. She's scared of them. Why? What did they do?

""What happened with your time at the Fabray house when they attempted to get custody of you?" my lawyer Douglas Shaw asked. I looked over at the other side of court and saw Rachel look at Puck and her fiancé Luca. She was scared as well, but not for herself, for Beth. She looked at Beth and nodded.

"…" Beth opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She tried to talk again but nothing came out. She looked over at Rachel pleadingly. Rachel looked at Santana. Santana walked up to Beth and knelt down in front of her.

"Beth," Santana said. It was like Beth didn't hear her, "Beth," Santana said again. Beth turned to Santana. Santana started to whisper thing. Santana handed Beth and inhaler and Beth used it. Santana had Beth keep the inhaler with her. Santana then walked back to her seat. Douglas looked at Santana and Santana nodded. Beth took of her jacket and rolled up her sleeves.

I gasped. Scar's three in total, two on her left and one on her right. I must have never seen them. I never noticed them. Beth looked at Douglas.

"Where did you get those?" Douglas asked. Beth stood up and showed her arms to the jury and the judge.

"Her dad," Beth said. "I cried when they took me away from my mom. When we got to his house. Quinn's mom tried to get me stop crying but I wouldn't. He didn't like it. He said if your gonna cry, I'll give you something to cry about. He tossed me in a room, it was in the basement of there big house and took off his belt…I'd never been hit before until that day. He just kept hitting me and hitting me, and hitting me, until I couldn't even cry," she said. Beth was shaking a bit. "They made me wash dishes," she held up her right palm. "On day four, I was cleaning the dishes and there was a sharp knife. I told them my mom doesn't let me tough them, but they didn't care. I cut myself on accident and I scream. He hit me on my face and I fell off the chair I was standing on. Her mom, who was always smoking, dragged me to the bathroom and cleaned it. She wrapped it in Ga-gau-gauze…When her dad was gone I was alone with her mom. I don't think there was a minute where her mom wasn't smoking. She gave me one sandwich every day. She always called me bastard. She always smoked in front of me and blew the smoke in my face. On day seven she made me try and smoke. I didn't want to, but she put the thing in my mouth and made me breathe it in. she did it so many times to me after that. Quinn's dad always yelled at me and hit me. One day when he was hitting me he yelled, 'You're just like her, just as pathetic and useless as your mother, just a crybaby! You're nothing! You shouldn't be alive; I should have taken your mom to kill you! You're a crybaby, a pathetic excuse of a person, a waste of time, money and air! You're the devils child! A fucking bastard, a fucking stupid ass idiotic child. I should kill you and make sure my Quinnie never knows anything about you…You know I raised her better than to spread her stupid legs! She's a Fabray a damn Fabray! You are a Fabray! You are the saddest excuse of a grandchild! I can't believe Quinn actually gave birth to you! If Quinn was trying to make a perfect child well then she failed because you're abortive! There no point in you, you're just idle, futile' he kicked me and hit me when he yelled all of that. I was scared because I was only in my pajama shorts and undershirt. He kept hitting me though. When he was done he just sat on the bed and looked at me and said 'you know you should be dead' and he touched my face and then left the room. I was bleeding and then Quinn's mom came in and laughed. She smoked in front of me and looked at me. She walked out of the room. When she came back in she had beer with her. She poured it on me and it stung my cuts and everything. I screamed and she hit me. She then left and never came back. When they were asleep I snuck out. It hurt to walk but I did. I opened the window in the kitchen and escaped through the fire escape stairs." She said and my heart broke. I can't believe them,

"They said I deserved all of it that it was my fault that I ruined everything, but it wasn't, it wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything. Grandmamma didn't die because of me. I didn't kill her," Beth stated. She looked so small.

"Elizabeth, did you see Russell and Judy after that?" Douglas asked.

"No, no, never!" she yelled.

"Okay, why do you dislike Quinn?" he asked and I looked at him.

"She's just like them, just like them," Beth said.

"But you look like Quinn," Douglas said. I knew he interpreted what she said wrongly. She meant that I was mean and evil like them.

"No! I don't look anything like her. I'm not like her. I'm not like any of them. They're all bad," Beth said.

"Okay, but don't you think you should give Quinn a chance?" he said and that seemed to do it. Beth froze. She just froze, silent and still. Santana looked at Rachel. Rachel and Luca looked at Beth. Beth started to shake.

"No, no, no," Beth repeated.

"What happened?" Douglas asked. Beth shook and kept repeating no. her breathing was becoming wheezy. Her inhaler fell out of her hands.

"That's what your parent's lawyer said before the judge said that Beth had to live with them for a two week trial period," Luca said. Beth started to shake more. Rachel ran to Beth. She grabbed the inhaler.

"Beth sweetie look at me… look at me only at me," Rachel said Beth in her arms, she was trying to get her attention. "Beth come on," Rachel said. She used the inhaler on Beth, "Beth come on. Sweetie. You're not there; you're not there, Beth Please… Luca, she's not, she's not responding." Luca ran to them and looked at Beth.

"We need a break," Santana stated. The judge and jury looked shocked and nodded. Luca carried Beth in his arms and he Rachel, Santana, Matthew, and the psychologist Angela ran out with them. I looked at Puck. He was shocked, angry, and lost in his thoughts. He stood up, he placed a paper on the desk where Santana and Rachel sat and left without a word. He looked at me and shook his head.

What the hell happened? She just, it was her battery stopped working. I looked at Douglas. He looked at me.

"I can't do this," I said and he looked at me. "I'll pay you, but I can't do this. Did you see her…she's fragile and I'm breaking her," I stated. I grabbed my things and left. I should have never done this. I shouldn't have ever done this. I am twice as crazy as I was in high school. I'm worse than I was in high school. I can't believe myself. I just ruined the life of a little girl. I am that little girl's monster. I am the monster in her dreams right next to my parents.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **_

_Sorry I haven't updated. It's been a long two or so weeks. I had to fix some financial problems with school. Starting my senior year of college in a week. Had to get everything sorted and fixed, now I have to buy everything and pack._

_So my Inspiration for Luca I guess came from moving on in life. I'm in college and I had seen what happened with the relationship my sister had with her friends when they graduated in my early years of high school. I like her barely talk to anyone I graduated high school with, however I keep in touch with two of my closest friends. In life you move on, you never forget your first love, but you fall in love again, and again, then maybe one day you meet someone that is almost or twice as special than your first love. _

_Hope you like it. I know its short, but I didn't know how to continue from the last chapter. It's hard to go from intense to solemn, calm, or happy. Hope you enjoy it. I promise to have an update by the 24__th__ of August._

**11 Rachel POV**

Yesterday we we're at court. Today we're at home. It's silent, pure silence is all you hear. The flies, birds and other animals from the outside must know that the usual happy, calm mood is gone. It's that silent. The trees haven't even swayed. It's like the calm before the storm. Everyone is on edge and when I say everyone I mean everyone. Me, Luca, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and even Angela Dixon (She decided to stay for another three days).

I heard Beth walking down the stairs and I continued to make French toast. Luca looked at me while drinking his coffee. Angela just looked relaxed while reading the news. Beth came into the kitchen dragging her feet. She grabbed a cup and opened the fridge. She poured herself some water and sat down at the table. She just sat there and looked at her cup of water as if something would all of a sudden appear out of it or it would fly to wall if she had enough will power in her mind. I finished cooking and put everything on the table. I looked at Beth. she wasn't serving herself like she would. I grabbed her plate and put fruit and two slices of French toast on it. I put it in front of her. she slowly brought out her hand. I thought she was grabbing her fork, but she moved the plate slowly towards the middle of the table. So slow that you could hear the of the plate and table making contact.

"Beth you need to eat," Luca stated. He put the plate back in front of her. Beth didn't move.

"Elizabeth you will not leave this table if you don't eat," Luca and I said at the same time. Beth still didn't do anything. We all ate and Angela just kept giving us a look that said 'she'll come around'. Beth slowly ate. She ate all her fruit and one slice of her French toast. She stood up and left after. It was better than not eating, but I want her to talk. I want her to be okay and she's not okay.

"Everything will work out fine. She just needs time, comfort, and routine. Keep the routine you have and she'll come around," Angela said and we nodded.

After cleaning the kitchen up, I walked up the stairs. I walked into Beth's bedroom and saw her staring at her closet. I smiled to myself and walked towards her. I stood next to her and looked at her clothes. I chose black shorts and a chambray shirt, with a white undershirt. I grabbed her blue converse. I put her clothes on the bed. I then left and took a shower. I changed and did my hair. Luca came into the bathroom and he sighed.

"I dropped Angela off at the airport and thanked her," he said and I nodded. I said bye before I took a shower.

"Is Beth okay?" I asked, he looked at me and shook his head.

"She's still in her room. Just standing in front of her closet," he said. I probably looked shocked seeing as that's the position I left her in before I went to take a shower. I put my brush down and walked out of the room. I opened Beth's bedroom door and she indeed was still standing there.

"Beth go take a bath," I stated. She turned her head to look at me. She grabbed her undergarments ans went to her bathroom. I sighed and heard the water turn on. I went back to the room and finished my hair. Luca took a shower next and he asked me if we were going to do anything to day. I thought for a while and thought about going out bowling. However we'll probably just stay in.

I checked on Beth and she was still in the bathroom. I went downstairs and started to clean around and looking through the home movies and DVDs that we had. I stopped at the one where Beth scored her first goal in soccer. She was seven and she wasn't really good, but somehow she got the ball and scored. It was one of those underdog moments where you're just so proud and scream so loud as you watch your child look shocked but happy at what they just did. I looked at the one from when Beth took her first steps, her first loose tooth, he first day of kindergarten. I smiled at the memories rushing through my head.

I sighed shakily and walked back upstairs. I opened Beth's bedroom door and she was wearing her shorts with her undershirt on. She was putting on her shoes. of course she seemed a bit mad so she was having difficulty putting them on. I sat next to her on her bed and she put on her second shoe. I tied the first and she did the second. I grabbed her white tank shirt and helped her put it on. I helped her with her chambray shirt and buttoned it up except for the top three. Beth looked at me. She started to sign and I put my hand on top of hers.

"Use your words," I said and she looked at me then away. She got off the bed and grabbed a pen and paper. She came back and started to write. I grabbed the paper, crumbled it into a ball and threw it into her garbage can. "Your words, Elizabeth.' She just looked at me. she started to try and sign again, but I covered her hands again. "Elizabeth, just use your words." I stood up and she looked at me, "Scream, cry, say a bad word, just say something. Your silence is killing me! Beth you are nine years old, they cannot hurt you and I don't know what to do anymore. Angela said give it time, but Beth I am not going to let you go a week, a month, a year in silence again. so just scream, wail loudly," I practically yelled. Beth looked at me.

"I. don't. Want. To. Talk," she said. I sighed and just walked out of the room. I walked into my bedroom and put my head in my hands. What the hell am I supposed to do.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay," Luca said and I looked at him. he had a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked. it was one of those smiles that said 'I'm up to no good'.

"Because I have an ingenious plan," he said, I smiled and looked at him, "It involves getting her to come to us."

"Meaning give her space and soon , hopefully she'll come to us," I said and he nodded. I sighed and we kissed.

**Beth POV**

"Use your words," my mom said, I looked away from her. yeah right, I got off my bed and grabbed a pen and paper. I went back to my bed and started to write. The paper was out of my hands in the next second and stated, "Your words, Elizabeth" I just looked at her, probably a bit mad too and attempted to sign to her again, but again she put her hands over mine. "Elizabeth, just use your words." She stood up frustradley movie towards my closet, and then turned around looking at me, "Scream, cry, say a bad word, and just say something. Your silence is killing me! Beth you are nine years old, they cannot hurt you and I don't know what to do anymore. Angela said give it time, but Beth I am not going to let you go a week, a month, a year in silence again. So just scream, wail loudly," she basically yelled. I just looked at her. She then left my room.

I heard my mom walk down the stairs a few minutes later and I stood up. I made sure the door was closed. I didn't know this was hurting my mom so bad. This just sucks! I can't do anything. I've tried to just say anything and nothing comes out. Its like someone took my voice. Just like Ursula took Ariel's voice…some powerful force took mine. I can barely make those weird little noises. You know the ones where you try to talk and all you get it like a crack in you voice. I barely make those.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at the wall. Stupid, Stupid, stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Stupid, Stupid! Everything is stupid! Court is stupid, school is stupid, and QUINN IS STUPID! Everybody is stupid! Everything is meaningless. I hate myself…I looked in my mirror and scratched my face. I am stupid; no wonder my own biological parents didn't want me. I'm ugly too. Mom probably doesn't even want me because I don't look like her. who would want someone that is ugly, with problems, who doesn't even look remotely like them…apparently my mom.

I just jumped on my bed and lay my head on my pillow. I know tears were falling, but I really don't care. I'm just a cry baby, like Russell said. I'm just a good for nothing cry baby. I'm stupid and worthless. Who wants me? I mean, I'm broken; I'm disgusting, and retarded. What nine year old has anxiety? I mean I can just have an anxiety attack and it will trigger my asthma and I can easily die. What nine years old can say they've smoked before? What nine year old can say they've wished they were never born? I can.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hey I know it's early. I hope you like it. I will try to update once every week or week and a half. 18 units and a job; this will be my first time doing that. So I'll see how hard it is. Again, I hope you like the chapter.**_

**13 Quinn POV**

It's been three weeks since the day at court. I wasn't prepared to hear any of the things Beth said. Hell, none of those things ever crossed my mind. You know on the Huffington Post when they have those trash articles of worst parents on the planet…well I'm probably on that list now. I should have known there was a reason for all the precautions Rachel had. I should have foreseen it or something. You know mothers intuition and all, but I didn't. well I did I just ignored the signs, like I always do.

"Mam, your name?" I looked up to the window and nodded.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray," I said and sighed again; probably for the thousandth time. I got on a red eye plane from James M Cox Dayton International Airport in Ohio to Ogdensburg International Airport, in New York. Right now I'm standing in the check in line inside Ogdensburg Correctional Facility.

"And who are you here to visit Ms. Fabray?" the woman asked.

"Russell Fabray," I stated. She looked at me a bit sadly. She typed something up into the computer.

"Hmm, hasn't had any visitors since he's been here," she said. "You're his first."

"And his last," I said. She handed me a pass. She told me to wait for my name to be called and a guard would escort me into the visiting room. Soon a guard did call my name and after checking my pass I followed him. We ended up outside though, where other people were being visited by family or friends. Some of the inmates looked at me curiously. The guard led me to a table.

He has grown old. His blonde hair mixed with white. It's not a vibrant blonde anymore. He lost weight, but still had muscle. He has wrinkles and black framed glasses. He's definitely not middle aged, he doesn't look sixty though. in a way he can look older than his actual age, but he can also look younger. I guess its in the way you look at him. He doesn't look like my strong Cristian, stubborn, hardheaded, anger ridden father. He doesn't look like the man I knew. He looked up at me, he was surprised. I sat down across from him.

"Quinnie," he said and reached fro my hands on the table. I quickly moved them to my lap.

"Don't," I said. He looked at me a bit hurt. "I just came for answer's." he sighed and nodded.

"Your mother died of lung cancer. No it doesn't run in the family. She smoked," he said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow, "What? Isn't that what you want?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I want to know what in the world made you think that you had the right to abuse my daughter." I practically yelled. "It's the reason you're in jail. You didn't cheat people out of their money in business, you and mom abused my daughter." he didn't look to happy.

"Quinn, she was not a gift from god," he stated. I looked at him angrily. "She was a mistake that needed to be dealt with."

"By what, hitting her with a belt, with your bear hands, by shoving a cigarette in her mouth and telling her how useless she is. By saying she's just like me," I said and he looked at me surprised, "Yeah, she revealed a lot."

"That thing is a burden and a waste of air and space on this earth. I did the right thing," he said.

"You're in jail for what you did and you still think you did the right thing?" I said while shaking my head. He's such a dumbass; he'll never learn will he. I guess he still is stubborn. "How could you do what you did? In any way didn't you see it wrong and against everything the bible says?" I asked. Maybe bringing the bible into this will enlighten him somehow.

"She's the devils child. You gave into the devil's temptation, therefore I had to get rid of her…or make sure that she doesn't become an evil rogue," he spat out. "I did, what I did, Quinn. Do you want me to say sorry? If you want to know something then I'll tell you this. It was hard hurting her, because she looked just like you." I looked at him in the eyes, "She looked just like you, but then I remembered how she ruined our life as a family, our social standing, how she comes from the devil, how she's a bastard and it fueled me. She was crybaby, like you were when you had nightmares at her age, but her cried were louder and got silent quicker with a good yell. Yours were never loud and you stopped the minute your mom or I held you. She was a mini-Quinn just the horrible, bastard version." I looked away and rubbed my eyes.

"You belong here," I said.

"you gave that brat away, why do you care?" he asked, I was going to answer when he smiled and laughed, "Oh, oh you tried to get her back didn't you? That's why you know about this. What did she do? She freak out in court? Wet her pants? Have a panic attack? run out of the room? No, she yelled, and cried, didn't she? Like the crying little shit she is." I stood up, not wanting to hear anything more.

"You're still the monster in our fucked up family," I stated to him loudly. I grabbed my purse and started to walk away towards the guards.

"Quinn! Quinnie!" I heard him yell after me. "Quinn. Come by again. I should tell you all about her first night with her grandparents." I turned around quickly and walked back to him. "I knew you'd hug me goodbye." I slapped him.

"She is my daughter! You abused my daughter! Your god damn grandchild! You think you're a man of god but you are just a monster! I am your first visitor and your last visitor… I hope you burn in hell!" I yelled at him and walked away with the guard who had come towards us the minute I slapped him. I signed out of the place and drove in my rental car to the hotel I was staying at.

In the room, I just cried. I cried and cried, feeling pathetic. I felt sorry for myself, but most of all I felt sorry my daughter; for Beth. That man ruined her entire life. He hurt her and she will never be the same. I hate him. Russell Fabray is not my father. I disowned him a long time ago along with my mom, but now he definitely is. There is no more second chance for him.

**Noah POV**

I looked at man at the bar. He just looked at me. Maybe, I've become a new regular. I only come in here once every two days though. Maybe I am regular now. I don't drown my sorrows though. I don't talk to him like he's a psychologist or anything. I juts come in and have a few drinks then leave. I found this place when I ran out of the courtroom after Quinn did. I just ran out and didn't bother to look back. I just want to beat the shit out of him, but he's already in jail. I just…I don't get how he can hurt a kid, let alone his own grandchild. I remember how Quinn told me he prided himself in being a great Cristian, but that was all bull shit. He's god damn mother fucking liar.

"Another shot please," I said and the bartender looked at me. he nodded and gave me another shot of vodka.

The shot was in front of me and I just looked at it for a while. Maybe I looked at it for a long while because the bar tender started to look at me as if I were weird. I grabbed it and drank it in one take. I put the shot down. So that's three shot's and one beer. I paid for everything and grabbed my jacket. I walked out of the bar and down the sidewalk.

I don't know where I was walking, but when I finally looked up I found myself at the cemetery. Of course only in drunken state would I end up at the cemetery like drunken people do in movies. I sighed and walked around the place. I saw my grandma's headstone. I touched it with my hand and silently spoke to her. Whispering how I missed her and what not. I was leaving when I saw a gated headstone. I guess a family plot. I had never seen one in this cemetery before. It was big enough to fit maybe six to eight coffins. I walked up to it and saw the name, Shelby Corcoran. I didn't know Rachel buried her hear in Lima. I took a rose from the bush and opened the gate to the family plot.

"Hello, Miss Corcoran," I said and thought about the time I had an affair with her. The thought made me laugh. "Sorry, I was just thinking of the affair we had." I shook my head and bent down as I put the rose on her head stone. "God, why?" I said and sat down. "Who does that type of shit? Who abuses a child? I mean, his own granddaughter, Miss Corcoran. I mean your daughter as well. How does someone not see the wrong in it? I just want to scream so loud, bit I know it won't fix anything. I- I just, I don't know what to do anymore."

I sat incomplete silence. Just silence not bothering to look up or anywhere. I just looked at the grass. How had everything gotten so messed up. One moment everything is happy and calm and in the next its tense, filled with anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm four, five years late. I should have been here when you were buried. I should have kept in contact and been there for you when you first starting getting sick. I should have been there. Because of me not being there, Beth was easily hurt no matter how much Rachel tried to protect her. I should have been there. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I should have stepped up instead of running away…Rachel doesn't know what to do. Beth refuses to speak. I shouldn't have gone along with Quinn, in the beginning. I don't how to help Rachel though. I want to but how do I help her with someone I don't even know? I wouldn't know what the first thing is to do. I'm helped, worthless. I can't even help with my own child. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Shelby. I'm so sorry."

I sat down and cried. I cried for everything. I cried for Shelby, for myself, for Rachel, for Quinn, for Beth, especially Beth. I just cried, I screamed to the heavens, but of course nothing happened, because no one cared. When it started to get darker I stood up. I kissed Shelby's headstone.

"You were a great person Shelby, I miss you…You were always a great listener," I said and then left. I walked all the way to my house and when I got there I took a shower and changed. I lay down in the bed and just stared at the ceiling. A smile came to my face as I remembered what Rachel said to me earlier today on the phone.

_Noah, she just stares blankly at whatever is in front of her. She cuts herself off from everyone and she doesn't even put her hearing aids on so that she purposefully can't fully hear us. Ughh…she's just like you, dealing with everything alone. You should know what to do?_

The truth is she's right. I should know what to do, but I don't. I just more to myself, deal with everything on my own, I ride it out and then at one point I get happier. I shouldn't be happy about this similarity, but I am. I stared at the ceiling again and just let any thought run through my mind. Good or bad, happy or sad, cynical or optimistic.


	14. Chapter 14

**14 Rachel POV**

"I understand, this is amazing. This is just, amazing. I can't believe this…I know, I know, I just have to talk to Luca about it, okay. We just moved here, I don't want to relocate everyone already okay. Just let me talk with them and I'll see," I said to my agent and then hung up the phone.

I sighed a bit and looked in the backyard. Beth was still playing soccer outside. it seemed to be her outlet for anger or sadness. It was good however she still barely talked to me or Luca. She seemed to just be silent most of the time except for when she asks something or uses her manners.

I walked outside and watched Beth play soccer. She stopped after a while and turned around. She saw me and walked towards me. she sat down across from me at the patio table.

"What's wrong?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said, "Just thinking, wondering." I said and she nodded.

"About what?" she said while looking down at the ground. She then looked up, "About me?" she asked and I shook my head, and then nodded.

"Yes and No. I'm thinking about many things,' I said and she looked at me.

"Phone call." I nodded.

"Yeah it was, Lisa who was with Renee…I got a job offer," I said, she looked at me when I said job.

"In new York," she said a bit excitedly. I shook my head.

"LA," I said and she looked at me, "A movie, but I don't know. I have to talk to Luca and I don't want to move when you just got settled." Beth gave fake laugh as if it were an inside joke. I knew she didn't see herself as already being settled in Lima. I mean who would when you move somewhere and drama already fills your life.

"What Movie?" she asked and I looked at her.

"One Week, it's a love story," I said.

"You have to take it," she said and stood up to leave, I looked at her shocked. She was being insistent.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," she said and of course 'because' is always a great reason to kids. I sighed and smiled at the same time. I went back inside the house and started to make dinner.

I thought about the role some more and I realized I really do want this job. However I don't want to relocate the family, I don't want to do this while Beth is still in this state that she's in. I don't want to do this because what if it sets Beth back a bit. I mean what if it hurts her.

I finished making the chicken and mixed it in with the pasta then poured the marinara sauce over it. I heard the front door open and then close. Luca is back from helping out at the community theatre. He came into the kitchen and we kissed. He then grabbed thre plates and set the table. I called Beth down for dinner and Luca left to wash his hands. Beth came in with Luca and Luca smiled at me. He opened the cupboard that stored the wine and brought one out. It was our celebratory wine.

"What's that for?" I asked and he smiled.

"Congratulations, for getting a job offer for a movie. And not just any movie, your wanted for the female lead in One Week. The life of this character changes in just one week because she falls in love with a man she met at the beach. This is a big career move" he said with a smile as he poured wine into two goblets. We sat down at the table and ate.

"I don't know though," I said and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It's because of me huh?" we both looked at Beth, shocked.

"Why on earth do you think that?" I asked her and she looked down.

"Because it's true, I'm messed up," she stated and pushed her chair out and ran up to her room. I looked at Luca who was just as shocked as me. I stood up and walked upstairs. I opened Beth's room to find her looking at the mirror, my red lipstick in hand. She drew an X on the mirror were hear face is reflected.

"Beth," I sad. She turned around and looked shocked to see me. "Beth what is that supposed to mean?" I asked and she shrugged. "No you answer me, Elizabeth. What is that supposed to mean and how are you messed up?" I stated. She looked at me and shrugged again.

"Elizabeth Shay Berry," I stated and she cracked.

"I'm stupid and broken and everything he said I was," she yelled out and looked down to the ground. Of course she knew what she said was wrong in my eyes. She felt ashamed.

"Beth, none of that is true," I said and realized just how deep a whole Beth was dug into. The court made everything come back to her. Her nightmares, her mental scars, everything was brought back to life. I walked up to Beth and bent down to be at eye level. "You are not worthless, you are not broken, and you are not stupid. You are amazing, full of light, and a great person Beth. You are none of the things that he said you were." I looked straight into her eyes to see if anything I said had entered her mind. "Sweetie, I love you, you know that?" I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"Love you too," she said and I hugged her. She rested her head on my shoulder and I heard her breath in. my scent was calming her down. I carried her up and put her in her bed. She grabbed my hand and I lay down in the bed with her.

I saw Luca looked through the door.

"She's tired, but I think I know how to deal with everything know," I said and he nodded. He walked in and kissed Beth's head.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," he said and I nodded.

I held Beth close to me. I now know what is going on in Beth's mind, which means I can help her deal with her emotions. I kissed Beth's head as she snuggled closer to me. Her breathing lowering to that of one asleep. She is my life and I hope that my Beth knows that.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry I know its late, but it's a very busy school year. I hope you like it, I will try and update more. After this chapter or the next there will be a time jump.**_

**15 **

**Quinn POV**

I haven't seen or talked to Beth, Rachel, or anyone really since I came back from seeing him. I don't know how to face them at all. How do I face them after what I did?

I got out of my car and walked towards the grocery store. I needed food, that's really the only reason I left the house was because I needed food. I grabbed a kart and walked down the isle's I grabbed bread, pasta, pasta sauce, cabbage, tomatoes, potatoes, Ritz crackers, chicken, ground beef, steak, two cans of corn, milk, juice, eggs, and yogurt. I turned the kart into the cereal aisle and stopped when I heard the voice.

"Beth, I'm not buying Lucky Charms," it was Rachel's fiancé, Luca.

"I don't want it, I want that one," I heard Beth say. I looked down, all the way down the aisle. They were looking at Cereal. Luca chose one and Beth grabbed another.

"Fine let's see," Luca said. Beth held up a cereal box. Luca nodded and put both boxes into the kart. He turned and saw me. He nodded towards me and started to walk away. Beth's hand on the kart. I sighed and looked around. I grabbed a box of honey bunches of oats and then left to pay. In line I saw Luca and Beth at the register in front of me.

"Cash or credit?" the lady asked. I paid with my debit card and took the kart. I saw Beth stiffen when she saw me walk by, but calmed when she realized I wasn't going to do anything, but leave. I just walked out of the store and went to my car.

"Quinn," I turned my head and saw Luca. Beth was still in front of the store with the shopping kart.

"Yes," I said and he looked at me and took a deep breath. "Rachel is going to call you, but I rather have you hear this in person." I looked at him and nodded, "Were moving, to California. We know that we'll be there for six months for a job, but we haven't figured out if we'll be there longer than that."

"Your moving…are you moving because of me?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Rachel's been offered a job as a main lead actress," he said and I nodded.

"Well, I guess congratulations is in order," I said and he nodded.

"I should go…I just wanted you to know," he said and I nodded. he turned back to walk towards Beth.

"How is she?" I asked and he turned around.

"She's getting better. Were just taking it day by day," he said and I nodded. "By Quinn."

"Lucy," he turned around, "My real name is Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"Luca, Luca Brady Drogin," he said and I nodded. I turned away to walk when I realized something.

"Drogin, as in Drogin and Griffith Publishing?" I asked and he nodded. He scooped Beth up and they walked away.

I walked to my car and loaded my car and then drove off. They're moving and I bet it is because of me. They just aren't going to tell me that. I got home and saw the ugly el Camino in the front of my walkway. I parked and saw then saw Puck.

"What do you want?" I asked. he looked a bit lost. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," he said as I grabbed my groceries. "They're moving to LA. Rachel got a job and they're moving. She said she's promise to call me once a week, but I want to see her. Beth is so…she's so fragile. Rachel has asked me to help her, to give her advice because apparently Beth inherited one of the most horrible things about us." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow as I opened my front door.

"Which is?" I asked.

"She won't let her feelings out. She's holding them in. she's dealing with everything on her own," I looked at him and nodded. So she is like us a bit, but she's been and is being raised by Rachel. Looks we may have in common, tiny little personality aspects we may have in common, but besides that she is their daughter. She is Rachel's daughter and I couldn't see past that for some reason.

**Luca POV**

When we got home from the grocery store Rachel helped out with the groceries. She looked at Beth while we unpacked. She looked at me and then at Beth.

"Quinn was there," Beth said and Rachel looked at me. I nodded.

"Did she say anything? Did she do anything?" Rachel asked. I shook my head.

"But I told her we were moving. Rather have her hear it from one of us than her friends and a phone call," I said and Rachel nodded.

"Thank you. you didn't have to tell her we were moving at all…I was actually going to visit her house and talk to her," Rachel told me and then kissed me. I put a box of cereal in front of our faces as we kissed behind it. Rachel laughed and took the box.

"Who wanted Chocolate Rice Krispies," she stated.

"There gluten free," Beth yelled and I chuckled.

"Yeah, Ray. There gluten free," I mimicked and Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever, so I rented the house in Calabasas and I have an interview with Viewpoint School, which is only like a mile away from the house. I'll go with Beth to the interview and get a tour of the school," she said and I nodded.

"Okay," I stated with a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing I just have something to tell you that will make you happy."

"What?"

"I have a call back to play the male lead opposite you," I said with a smile.

"What! Oh my god," Rachel said happily.

"I know right..imagine us being in a movie together… I mean its not set in stone or anything, I don't have the part, but I get to audition for it," I said and Rachel smiled happily.

"Were moving for reals," Beth stated and we both looked at her.

"Yes we're moving for real," Rachel said. Beth seemed happy about it and I wouldn't blame her. She's been through a lot, but I know we need to teach Beth that she can't run from everything. I know its what she wants, to leave Lima and never have to face Quinn or any biological family member besides Puck again. I just hope that she grows out of wanting to run away from everything bad.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry it's late. Don't hate me... I hope you like it.**_

_**links to this chapter are up on my profile.**_

**16**

**Luca POV**

We walked into the living room of our New York City condo. Well Rachel's New York City condo, but you know what they say what's mine is yours and in three months that will be true. Rachel and I are finally getting married. Why until now? I think mainly because we had to get our life together before we settled down. The movie we were both in was great and we got to work in two others not opposite each other, but LA was hard. Being an actor there is different than being an actor here in New York. Paparazzi hound you in LA no matter what, even if you're just trying to have a nice family day at the beach there. If they can't get pictures of you, they'll get pictures of your kids.

"I missed it here," Beth said and walked to her old bedroom. "I don't miss this room though." I laughed and Rachel hugged me from behind.

"There is no other place like New York is there?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe San Francisco," I said and she shook her head.

We started to unpack our things and truthfully I am happy to be back. I already know we won't be here for long though. Maybe a year until we decide to go back to Lima. You know for the short amount of time we were there I do miss it.

I helped the girls unpack and get the condo ready. We have dinner tonight with my parents. Kevin and Rosalynn Drogin; My father co-president of Drogin and Griffith publishing. My mother was part time nurse. Neither thought I would become an actor, let alone be on Broadway. Growing up music wasn't big in my house. Somehow I managed to get into music and theater though.

"Nervous," Rachel said and I nodded a bit while I fixed my tie. "No tie." I sighed and too the tie off. "Calm down." Just the Beth walked into the room.

"Why can't I wear jeans and shirt like her," I said and Rachel laughed.

Rachel was wearing a nice skirt grey skirt and white blouse. I was in black pants and a nice dress shirt. My parents live only fourteen minutes away in SoHo. This is going to be a good dinner. I mean my parents will just want to know what else we need for the wedding and if everything is going good. My parents love Rachel and Beth. hopefully they don't ask about Rachel's dad though.

We all piled into the taxi and Beth was excited to see her 'grandparents' just as much as Rachel was to see her soon to be in laws. When the taxi stopped in front of the house I took a deep breath and got out. Beth walked ahead of us and rang the doorbell. Rachel and I stood behind her.

"Elizabeth," I heard my mom say. Beth was enveloped in a hug by my mom and then my dad. Rachel and I hugged both my parents.

We sat down in the living room and talked about moving back. How long we'd be here, if we'd be moving anywhere. They asked Beth many questions about school, the beach, LA and her friends. In LA Beth had some trouble. She did her best to fit in, but somehow she ended up hanging with the wrong kids at Viewpoint School. These kids' parents were like actors, musicians, directors, cameramen, artists. Their parents worked in the arts and Beth seemed to fit in with them. The only thing was this small group of kids that Beth hung out with were well they were brats. They got everything they wanted, were never said no and seemed to get in trouble a lot. They would break the rules, class clowns, but they were a group of lost kids. Kids whose parents were always busy. However, before Beth could get into the most trouble ever, she was smart enough to say no. these four other kids wanted to pull a prank. They wanted to put crazy glue on al the books in the library so that they were stuck to each other and the shelves and then put some type of goo on each teacher's desk. Beth didn't take part in it. She even told us, so Rachel and I warned the school. They didn't listen to us. Two weeks later the classroom door knobs all had goo on them, and instead of books, the computer's keyboard was super glued to the table. The kids would have been expelled if their parents didn't give the school enough money to buy a whole new set of computers and door knobs.

Needless to say Beth didn't tell my parents any of that. The dinner went well and Beth was excited to go back to school here. She already called Kamryn, Nathan, and Darren her best friends and told them she was back. She kept in touch with them since the day we moved. She's honestly really happy were back here. I'm happy were back here too. Everything seems fine, non stressful.

Three Months Later

Ahhh. Shit, shit shit…Rachel's going to kill me. I heard the doorbell better not be a kid playing Ding Dong Ditch. I walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole. Rachel with six other people. I opened the door.

"Ray have you seen my…" I started but she cut me off.

"You're tuxedo, minus the shirt, vest, and tie," Rachel said. She looked behind her and grabbed a bag. "Took it to the dry cleaners while you were asleep this morning."

"Of course you did," I said and she walked in. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany. The two other people I didn't expect to see at all; Quinn and Noah. "Hey."

"Hey," Kurt said and hugged me. "Excited for the big day?"

"You have no idea," I said. The faster this day comes the faster things get back to normal.

"WHERE'S BETH?" I heard Rachel ask.

"She's at the park with Kamryn, Darren, and Nate, and Nate's older brother and his girlfriend," I stated. Rachel looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?"

"I need her here. the last fitting is today," Rachel stated.

"I'll call her," I stated. I grabbed my phone and walked into the kitchen. Beth answered right away and I told her. She told me she's on her way immediately. She hung up without giving me the chance to warn her who was here.

"Is this Beth?" I turned around and saw Noah looking at a picture.

"Yeah, she entered the science fair with her friends, they won first place," I stated. "They built a model rocket and launched it." They all nodded.

"How is she?" Kurt asked.

"She's growing that's for sure," I stated and Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"She got into some trouble in LA, but not a lot. She can be a bit smart ass sometimes and definitely is getting an attitude but that's about it. She's growing into her own person," Rachel said coming back into the living room from our bedroom, "and she keeps asking me to have a baby brother for her." we all looked at Rachel, "She doesn't want to be fifteen when I have a baby…if I have a baby when she's fifteen. I don't know ask her."

"So she wants a sibling," Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, she wants two, a brother and a sister," Rachel and I said and the same time.

"Where is she?" Rachel asked.

"She's on her way, she was at the park across the street," I said. God, weddings drive people crazy. The doorbell rang and I looked at Rachel. I opened the door.

"Hey, where's the bride?" Monica asked cheerily.

"Monica," Rachel said.

"Move it or lose it Lucas," Monica stated. I smiled at her as always.

"Its Luca, monster," I stated and she just flipped me off. So much love. How did Rachel become friends with her in college?

"speaking of monster's where is the little tyke?" Monica asked.

"On her way from the park," I stated for the hundredth time.

"The park, you let her go to the park this close to the wedding. The girl is accident prone, she's going to have e broken arm by the wedding," Monica stated.

"Everyone this is Monica, Monica this is Quinn, Noah, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany," I said as I closed the door. I was walked in the living room and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, I'll see you in two days at the wedding," I heard Darren say. The front door opened.

"Sure, see ya," Beth said. Beth turned around and closed the door. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Aww shit," Beth said at the sight of not only Quinn and Noah, but Monica.

"Elizabeth," Rachel and I stated.

"Sorry, it just came out," Beth said.

"Sure it did Kid know go get dressed. It's in your mom's room," Monica stated. Beth walked up to Rachel ignoring the monster.

"Why did I need to come back?" Beth asked. Rachel hugged Beth close to her.

"The last fitting is today. Your dress is on my bed, go get changed," Rachel said. Beth nodded and walked down the hall. I started to laugh.

"Shut up Lucas," Monster stated.

"In your dreams Monster," I stated. I sat down on the couch next to Brittany.

"How much trouble did she get in?" Puck asked.

"In house suspension for two days was the most, beside's that just detention," I stated and Puck nodded. Quinn looked at him with a glare.

"What?" he said.

"Get's that from you," Quinn stated. That's when Monica's head popped up from her bag of who knows what.

"You're the tyke's biological parents?" Monica asked. Quinn and Noah nodded.

"Wow, Beth look at you," Kurt said. Beth didn't care though, she wasn't happy that Monica was doing the fitting. She doesn't like Monica, in fact I don't think Rachel likes Monica that much, but Monica is one of the 'best'.

"Okay Tyke stand up straight and don't fidget," Monica said.

"I am standing up straight and I'm twelve fyi," Beth shot back. Monica pinched her slightly and Beth glared at her.

"Monster, my child's going to hurt by the wedding because of you," I stated and Monica rolled her eyes.

Beth's fitting was taking forever. Monica pinched Beth about five times causing Beth to yell at her. Rachel chastised Beth, while I chastised Monica. Beth fidgeted from being bored and standing and Monica would chastise her. Monica kept telling Beth that she needed to stop growing or whatever Beth was doing because one day the dress fit, the next it didn't, then it did, then it didn't.

"Okay, all done. Now go get your mom," Monica said, Beth looked at me.

"She doesn't get to tell me what to do right dad?" Beth said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but can you go get your mother," I said. Beth nodded. Monica was annoyed and she hit Beth's bottom. Beth turned around shocked and I saw Quinn grab Beth before Beth could retaliate. Rachel walked out of the room and saw everything.

"Elizabeth," Rachel stated. Beth was now just trying to get out of Quinn's grip.

"She's a child abuser, I hate her, she's annoying and manipulative," Beth stated. Quinn let Beth go and Beth went to her room.

"Really Monica," I stated.

"Kid was getting on my nerves," Monica stated.

"Yeah, well she's a kid. Obviously you should never have any," I stated. I heard Rachel talking to Monica as I walked down the hall. Weddings make woman go crazy. I knocked on Beth's bedroom door.

"One minute," she said. Three minutes or so later Beth opened the door and then sat down on her bed. we've been here for two months and still haven't bought a new bed spread or redecorated the room. its still all flowers and butterflies.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I sat at the end of the bed. Beth rolled over onto her back.

"Let's just go to Vegas and you and mom can marry there. This whole thing is driving me insane," she said and I laughed.

"Beth, you have to apologize for almost attacking her," I said, Beth sat up and looked at me.

"That's Ludicrous. She's mean, volatile, and she kept pinching me even after you and I told her not too, either that or she was poking me with the needle. She could give me aids with that thing, who knows how many times she's poked other people with it," Beth said. I looked and shook my head. I shouldn't do this, but I'm going too. Monica isn't really a great person anyways. If she were a guy I would argue with her, but she isn't.

"Just please, apologize for your mom's sake and I'll take you to Serendipity 3 and you can get the Forbidden Broadway sundae," I said. Beth looked at me with a poker face.

"Okay," she stated. She got off her bed and I went into the hall.

"Luca you can't see me, I'm in my gown," Rachel stated.

"Okay," I said.

"Monica," I heard Beth say.

"What's up Tyke," Monica said. I could literally hear Beth grinding her teeth.

"I'm sorry I went all crazy and almost attacked you. I am truly sorry, and I hope that this doesn't ruin whatever relationship we have if you'd even call it that," Beth said and I smiled.

"Of course I forgive you," Monica said, "That were really sweet."

"Thank you," Beth said. she walked down the hall and smiled when she saw me. she showed me her hand. Fingers crossed.

"So, when are we going," she looked at me.

"Now,' I stated. I grabbed my jacket and Beth grabbed her's. I covered my eyes and Beth led me out to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"Away from all this craziness," Beth said.

"Anyone want to join," I said.

"Sure," Puck and Quinn said. I felt Beth hit me softly. I'm going to have to get her more than that sundae. The four of us walked out the door and Beth looked at me. I just smiled sheepishly and she shook her head. we walked out of the building and I looked at Beth.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"West Side Kids and FAO," Beth said. I tilted my head back wanting to scream at the skies.

"I hate toy stores," I muttered.

"It will be quick. I already know what I want," Beth stated and we started to walk towards central park.

"Your mother's going to kill me," I said and Beth laughed.

"She totally is…if she finds out."

"Finds out what?" Quinn asked.

"That dad said he'd take me out and buy me serendipity if I apologized to the monster," Beth stated as we walked through central park.

**Quinn POV**

I was surprised by Beth's reaction to what Monica did. Yet, I was also a bit mad at that woman for being like that to Beth. I know it bothered Rachel too. Rachel just wasn't going to say anything, yet. I saw it in her eyes. She is going to talk to Monica privately when no one is around.

We followed Beth and Luca across central park and into a toy store on the west side of central park. It was called West Side Kids. We entered the store and walked around. We followed Beth. Every now and then Luca would pick a box up and show it to her and she'd put it back. Beth finally found what she was looking for. She took the box and went up to the cash register. It was a contraptions 200 plank set. The woman at the register looked at Beth. She scanned the item.

"48 dollars," the woman said. Beth reached for her back pocket and brought out a small wad of cash.

"That's fifty," Beth said. The woman looked at the money. Indeed it was fifty, two twenties and a ten.

"I'm sorry, here you go," Luca stated and gave the lady a fifty dollar bill. The lady gave Luca Beth's money. The contraptions box was put in a bag and we left.

"I could pay for myself," Beth stated.

"Where'd you get that money from?" Luca asked.

"My money jar. Mom gives me lunch money. You'd swear she thinks lunch is twenty dollars at school," Beth said.

"I thought you take lunch?" Luca said. Beth nodded.

"On Monday's, Tuesday's and Thursday's,' Beth said and we walked around central park again.

"So, your mom told us you've been getting into trouble," Puck said, Beth shrugged.

"I used to get in trouble a lot when I was your age and in high school. The outcome is never good. Getting in trouble doesn't make you cool or popular. It just makes you…"

"Shut up," Beth said looking at Puck, "I wasn't trying to be popular or anything…I'm Rachel Berry and Luca Brady's daughter I don't need to…I was trying to be friends with people who wouldn't use me." Beth didn't look happy with Puck; I can say that Puck wasn't happy with Beth telling him to shut up.

"Beth, be nice," Luca stated, Beth just smiled. It made me smile. She's got a little attitude, not like the one I had when I was her age. Her attitude is more defensive if anything, but a bit assertive. Like with Monica she was using attitude to show that Monica couldn't tell her what to do. She wants to get that point across.

"Woah," I looked at what Noah was looking at and saw FAO Schwarz. "This is huge."

"I know, Imagine taking a little rambunctious four year old to this store…This is headache heaven," Luca said.

"You lost me it's your fault," Beth said and continued to walk inside. It was huge inside as well, neatly decorated, two floors, toys of every size. It's literally like toy emporium.

"If you think this is big, toys r us in times square will blow you away," Luca said.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"They have a Ferris wheel in it and a huge dinosaur. Right Beth?" Luca said, he turned his head, "Beth? Beth!"

"Yeah, Dad," we heard Beth say. We looked up. She was on the second floor.

"Don't leave my side," Luca said.

"I thought you were next to me," Beth said.

"Don't go off like that," Luca said and Beth nodded. She turned around and Luca raised his hands. I mean he just told her not to walk off and what does she do?

"Hey," We turned around and saw Beth. "I'm ready."

"What do you want from here?" Luca asked. Beth stepped aside and smiled sheepishly.

"your moms going to kill me if I buy it," Luca said, Beth started to pout.

"Mom won't let me use the spooner board," Beth whined a bit.

"Fine," Luca said. Puck and I both looked at him. "Whatever gets me out of here quicker…we need a helmet, kneepads and elbow pads though." Beth tilted her head back and sighed. We looked around for the helmets and everything when a woman who was looking at Luca walked up to him.

"Luca," she said and Luca looked up, "Luca Drogin." Luca was now standing straight. Beth who was still looking at the bottom shelf looked up, and then kept looking for a knee pads and elbow pads.

"Yeah," Luca said then a light bulb seemed to go off in his head, "Megan…Megan Mason, wow…Its good to see you." he hugged the woman and kissed her on the cheek. Beth looked up and then stood up the next half second.

"Dad, I don't like any of these," Beth stated and took Luca's arm. The woman looked down.

"Dad?" the woman questioned. Luca nodded.

"Yeah," Luca smiled.

"I thought she was there's I'm so sorry," The woman said.

"Well I'm not…Dad lets go," Beth stated.

"Elizabeth," Luca and I said at the same time. The woman looked at us.

"Family friends," I said.

"Hey, Beth why don't we go look at other things while your dad catches up with his friend," Puck said. Beth looked at him and glared.

"Sounds great," Megan said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

Puck took Beth's hand and led her to the cash register with the skateboard and helmet in his other hand. I followed. Beth wasn't happy. We bought Beth the skateboard and helmet even though she tried to. We walked outside the store and Beth wasn't happy. She kept looking into the stores window.

"Hey, sorry," Luca said. he seemed a bit frustrated, lost, and confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should go back to the condo," Luca said and we all nodded. Beth took his hand and looked towards the store.

Something happened in the store. Luca was thinking too much for something to not have happened in the store. Who is this Megan? I mean she obviously made Luca a bit mad, frustrated, and serious.

We were in the elevator of the building. When the doors opened Beth walked forward with her things. She obviously knew something was off with Luca.

"Hey, your back," Rachel said, "And with more dangerous toys for Beth…yay." Rachel was being sarcastic. Beth put her bags in her room and came back. She sat next to Rachel and leaned on her.

"Where did the Monster go?" Beth asked.

"Home," Rachel said and she looked at Luca curiously.

"It was spending the day with you, but we're going to go. we made dinner plans. I'll see you tomorrow at the dress rehearsal," I said and puck and I left. Something is going on and Luca needs to talk to Rachel. I know that from just looking at Luca. Whatever this Megan person told him is scaring Luca.

We were outside of the building walking through central park when my heart stopped. There was the woman Megan with a little girl about Beth's age. Her hair almost the same exact color of Luca's, her face almost exactly like his.

"Oh shit," Puck stated. all I could do was nod.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sets for this chapter are up on my profile.**

**Rachel POV**

Monica was done fixing my dress. She stayed for a bit than left. I was just talking with Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany when my doorbell rang. I stood up and walked to it. I looked through the peephole and was surprised. I opened the door.

"Finn," I said and he smiled. I opened the door wider and he walked in. I closed the door as I turned around. Everyone looked surprised.

"We'll just leave you too…We'll see you at the rehearsal," Santana said. Kurt walked up to Finn and said something, but I couldn't hear it. I said bye to all of them and looked at Finn.

"So, what's up?" he said and I walked towards the couch.

"I'm getting married…I never received your rsvp," I said and I sat down.

"Don't," Finn said and he looked at me. "Don't do this."

"What? Are you asking me not to get married Finn? You ended what we had remembered. You had me go on that train to New York, then you came back, you didn't know what you wanted and I broke up with you. Then we got back together and you ended it. New York was too big of a city for you to handle. You wouldn't let me go back to Lima with you. you left in the middle of the night without so much of a good bye wave…you did all of this while my mom was dying, while I was taking care of Beth…you did all of that," I stated. _Who does he think he is doing this to me?_

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry, but I love you and I can't, I can't live without you. you're the only good thing that has ever happened to me besides glee and I won't watch you get married to someone that you don't really love and you know you don't Rachel…what did you feel on that date we went on when you lived in Lima. Tell me you didn't feel anything?"

"It wasn't a date. We caught up and Beth was there. I'll admit it felt natural, it felt like everything was back to normal like it was before high school, but do you know what I thought of the minute I left…I thought of Luca and I called him... Finn I love you, you were my first everything, but I Love Luca. Luca has been there since the day my mom died. We've lived together for seven years. I'm not going to ruin what we have," I said.

"Rachel, I love you," Finn said and he did the unthinkable he kissed me. I tried to pull away but somehow I didn't want to. I pulled away a second later, that second though was all it took for me to feel guilty.

"Leave," I stated, "Just leave Finn. I'm getting married and I love Luca more than anything." I walked up and opened the front door. Finn looked at me and left the building. _What the hell, why now?_

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I rinsed my mouth three times. Luca is going to be pissed. I'm such a dumbass. I can't believe he did that. I should have foreseen it; I should have known that's what he was going to do. I took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable.

I waited on the couch for Luca and Beth, watching a bit of TV and doing my best to calm my nerves. I ordered Chinese food and waited. I heard the door open and looked towards it. About time they come home. Luca looked a bit frustrated, angry, and sad. Beth put her things in her room and came back. She sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"It was great spending the day with you, but we're going to go. We made dinner plans. I'll see you tomorrow at the dress rehearsal," Quinn said. She and Puck left. I looked at Luca.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"We went to West side Kids and FAO," Beth said. "I had my own money to buy own things, but none of them let me." I smiled and kissed Beth's forehead. There was a knock on our door and I stood up and opened it.

"Rachel Berry," the guy said and I nodded. He handed me a brown paper bag. I gave him twenty dollars. I walked into the kitchen and Beth sat on a bar stool and looked through the bag. She started to pull the boxes of food out.

"I ordered Chinese," I stated and Luca came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said. I nodded and handed him a plate. I gave Beth her plate and she started to serve herself. We just ate around the counter.

"We should open a restaurant," Beth said and Luca and I both looked at her, "Or a Bakery…We could call it Triple B Bakery." I started to laugh along with Luca.

"Why Triple B?" Luca asked.

"Beth, Berry, Brody," Beth said. I laughed a bit more.

"Beth the only thing I can bake is cake," I said.

"Exactly, our specialty will be cakes and we can hire other people to do everything else."

"How about we just keep our day jobs," I said and Luca nodded.

"I agree, we don't want your mom causing a fire," Luca laughed and I hit him playfully.

"So, Dad," Beth said and Luca looked at her, "What can you bake?"

"I can make the best cocktails," Luca said and I hit him, "Which you won't try until your thirty one." Beth laughed and I smiled. Weddings make people insane. Beth was the first to finish eating since she doesn't eat a lot. She eats small amounts of snacks throughout the day which is a habit she's had since she was small. So when she sits down and eats a meal the portion is small because she gets full.

Luca and I talked a bit while eating and washed the dishes together. We could hear Beth start the shower in her bathroom. I was putting food away when Luca spoke to me. I mean I knew something's bothering him I just didn't think he'd tell me until we were in out room.

"We need to talk," he said. I looked up and nodded.

"Okay, I need to tell you something first," I said and he nodded. I closed the refrigerator door and took a deep breath.

"Finn came and asked me not to marry you and we kissed, but I pulled away and told him I was marrying you no matter what because I love you and only you. You've been with me through all the twists and turns and obstacles in my life and I love you, I don't want you to question us before our wedding. I'm sorry," I said and he sighed but nodded.

"I forgive you," he said and I looked at him, "But you're going to hate me for what I'm going to say." he looked so broken that my heart started to ache for him. Truthfully I'm a bit scared of what he's about to say.

"When I was a sophomore in high school I meat a girl named Megan Mason. She had a heart condition and moved away after a couple of dates because she had to go to the hospital a lot," Luca said. "I had sex with her two weeks before she moved away."

"I know, you told me you had sex for the first time as a sophomore in high school," I said and he nodded.

"I have a daughter," Luca said. I looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"I have a daughter…I got her pregnant, she didn't find out until three weeks later when she was in the hospital. She…I ran into her at FAO today and she said she wanted to speak with you and me before we get married, before our honeymoon. She told me I have a daughter…doctors told her she shouldn't have lived through the pregnancy because of the strain on her heart."

"Hold on…You have a daughter," is stated.

"Yes, but I didn't know she never told me," Luca defended.

"Well, what does this mean? Are we still getting married? Are we still together or do you want to end what we have to be with her? I don't understand."

"Of course I want to marry you! You just need to know, I have to tell you. Megan is dying and my daughter will be left with no one, but me," Luca revealed.

"What."

"You heard me Ray, she's dying and I'm not going to let my daughter live in the system."

"You don't even know if she is your daughter…You're Luca Brady, everyone wants you to be the father of their child."

"Are you calling her a liar? Because I don't think she's lying. She's been looking for me for that past year, she just moved here from California."

"I'm not saying she's a liar but how do we know she's telling the truth? How old is 'your daughter'?"

"Twelve almost thirteen which fits the time perfectly."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to come with me and meet her, I-I-I want to be a part of her life. I want a DNA test though to be sure, unless she looks to much like me," Luca revealed.

"What happens if she is?"

"I don't know."

"How can this be happening…why would she come tell you before our wedding. Everyone knew where we were in California. She could have just tackled you at Beth's school. Everyone knew where Beth was going to school, but instead she decides to tell you before we get married."

"Rachel she couldn't find us."

"That's bull shit because everyone knew where the hell we were even when we were trying to keep everything private."

"So you think she's doing this on purpose!"

"Not necessarily, but we are in the public eye. Everyone wants a scandal with anyone who is has money! She could be lying for all we know and not have a child at all."

"You're such a bitch!"

"I'm not a bitch! I'm just saying the truth Luca. Your dad tells you this stuff all the time and tells us to be careful around our past because people will make up stories! I'm stating the truth! If you have a daughter than good for you, I would love to meet her! If you don't then what happens! We're all over the magazines, Beth's life is turned upside down again over something that isn't eve true!"

**Beth POV**

I was out of the shower, changed and all. I walked into my room and closed the door. I could hear my parents starting to argue a bit. They've been arguing a lot lately with all the craziness of the wedding. I turned on my desk lamp and started to read Lord of the Flies. I could hear their voices getting louder. Something about that woman from the store today.

"Rachel! Your a hypocrite you let Quinn and Noah be a part of Beth's life," I heard my dad yell.

"I didn't let them! Do you see them coming to Beth's school events or birthday parties because I sure as hell don't! I just call them and tell them about her, having them be in Beth's life is up to Beth! I'm not saying that you can't be a part of this girl's life! I'm saying to be careful," my mom yelled back.

"Why aren't you okay with this?"

"I never said I wasn't! I'm shocked, a bit flustered but that's it! I'm perfectly fine with this I just don't want you or Beth to get hurt. What is it about that, that you don't understand Luca! I'm just warning you! I just want you to be safe! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"How the hell am I going to get hurt Rachel! The only way I can really get hurt is if I don't have you by my side."

"You're lying, just like I know that you don't forgive me for what happened with Finn. I know your pist off about it so just say it, say it Luca. Say whites on your mind?"

"You want to know what's on my mind! Fine! You've gone insane with this wedding, I fucking hate Monica! I hate Finn and I want to go beat the shit out of him for asking you not to marry me," My dad yelled. I could feel my breathing stutter. I stood up and walked to my drawer. I pulled out my inhaler. I put it in my mouth and pressed down. Nothing came out. "I think that your angry at the fact that I might have a kid with someone else! In fact I know you're angry and I know your pist off that I didn't know! I bet you don't even like the idea of me knowing her!"

"Like hell you know what I'm thinking!"

"Oh I do…You think that this will ruin everything, our careers, our lives. I know you inside and out!"

"If that's what you think than you don't know me at all!" I walked out of my room; it was getting harder and harder for me to breathe.

"Mom," I said. Was at the entrance to the living room.

"Well, maybe I don't because god only knows about your relationship with Finn! I mean I bet you loved that kiss today!"

"Mom," I wheezed out.

"I'm sorry that I just found out okay! I'm sorry that this seems to be ruining everything!"

"Its not ruining everything… nothings even happened!"

"Mom," I stuttered out again with a gasp. I held my hand up with my inhaler in it.

"One minute Beth," Both my mom and dad said.

"This isn't rui…Beth!" My mom yelled. I couldn't see everything was going black. I hit my head on the ground though, that's all I know for sure.

**Rachel POV**

"Beth!" I yelled as I saw her fall onto the ground. Her inhaler fell out of her arms. I ran to her and picked her small body up. " Beth! Beth! Wake up Sweetie, Wake up!"

"I need an ambulance at 895 Park Avenue, My daughter just fainted, I think she may be having an asthma attack," Luca said and he rushed to me. He checked Beth's pulse and started to do CPR.

"We have to go, we have to go downstairs and meet them up front," Luca stated. He carried Beth and I grabbed my purse. I locked the door behind us and we ran to the elevator. We got in and went down.

"Beth sweetie, just breathe okay, just hang in there," Luca said and kissed her head. How could we be so ignorant? How could we just keep fighting and not notice any of this.

The minute the Elevator doors opened to the bottom floor we saw the ambulance lights. We ran forward, Luca yelling to them. We met someone at the door and he led us to the ambulance. They took Beth from Luca's arms and immediately started to attach wires and the doors closed. Not before some people got pictures though.

The door's soon opened and we found ourselves in the emergency entrance of Mount Sinai Kravis Children's Hospital. They took Beth out who was on the bed and went inside f the hospital Luca and I following behind. They rushed into a room and that was it.

"Its going to be okay, Rach, She'll be fine," Luca said and I cried. I just cried.

"This is our entire fault if we weren't arguing or yelling this wouldn't have happened," I cried and Luca hugged me.

I called everyone as we waited. Kurt and Blaine were the first to arrive. Quinn and Noah were next than Santana and Brittany were last along with Luca's parents. I even called Beth's friends parents. The came out right as both Luca and I's publicist.

"Family of Elizabeth Berry," The doctor said and we all stood up. He looked at all of us, Luca and I stepped forward.

"Elizabeth had an asthma attack and an anxiety attack. She did stop breathing momentarily for a second or two, but she started to again. She's breathing on her own and she should be fine. Now this isn't the first time Elizabeth's been at this hospital. We have a file for her and we want to keep her in for the next few day," Dr. Tarter said. "I know you have your wedding and Beth will be able to attend as long as she doesn't run or exert herself." I nodded, "she's asleep right now, but she's fine and you two can go into her room, but for now everybody else needs to go home."

Luca and I nodded. We spoke with everyone else and they all left promising to come tomorrow. Luca and I followed the doctor. We entered the bedroom and sat down on opposite sides of the bed just so we could each hold her hand.

The Next Day

"Mom," I heard, I opened my eyes from sleeping and looked at the Bed. Beth was awake. I rushed to it and kissed her head."Mommm." Beth whined.

"You scared the living shit out of me, Elizabeth don't do that ever again," I stated as I shook Luca awake.

"I do, I do, don't kill me," he said and Beth giggled a bit before coughing. Luca woke up and looked at Beth. He smiled wide and then kissed her many times too. As we spent time with Beth I texted everyone, the grandparents first than everyone else. Beth hung out with the grandparents for a while or well talked. Quinn and Noah came after they left and just spoke to her even though Beth didn't reply to them that much.

"So how's my favorite patient?" Dr. Tarter said as he came in. Beth just smiled a bit. He checked Beth's vital and everything to make sure she didn't have a concussion from her fall.

**Beth POV**

Honestly I remember all the fighting, the yelling, I'm sure I was scared that there would be some hitting I'm not sure on that though. I smiled when my grandparents were here and tolerated Quinn and Noah's presence. I don't know why but I feel as if something's going to happen today besides the awesome promises like my mom taking me to a Broadway show, my dad taking me to serendipities, Uncle Kurt and Blaine shopping spree, and Quinn and Puck's visit to the Zoo.

"Hey there's my girl," I looked up and saw Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany.

"Aunt Santana," I stated and jumped off the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, Beth you still have wires, get back in bed," Mom said as she pulled me back to the bed.

"Yeah, Robot," Aunt B said and smiled.

"So we got your favorite," Aunt S said and I smiled. Aunt B took something from the back of Aunt S, where Aunt S was hiding something.

"Your strawberry surf rider and your parmesan pretzel," Aunt B said. My smile probably widened. I mean hey I don't have to eat hospital food. This is amazing. I took the jamba juice greedily and started to drink the twenty four ounce smoothie. Every now and then taking a bite out of my pretzel.

"So what exactly brought you to the hospital the day before the wedding huh? Cold feet," Aunt S said grabbing my feet and tickling them. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, Mom and dad were arguing," I said and then covered my mouth. Aunt S looked at both my mom and dad. Everyone looked at them.

"You were arguing so much it landed her in the hospital," Quinn said and I shook my head.

"We were in a very heated argument we thought Beth was in the shower okay. We didn't know and yes we already feel guilty okay," My dad said, he then looked at me, "Baby we are so so sorry…we thought we lost you for a moment. Your mom and I are so sorry angel." I nodded and he kissed my head.

We talked for a bit more when I saw her, the lady from the store. I pointed at her and everyone turned. My dad sighed and my mom looked at him to her. The doctor handed her papers and spoke to her. the lady followed the doctor and it was when she did that I saw a girl about my age. I guess that ladies her mom, her mom pointed to her as if she was telling her to stay there.

The girl just looked towards where the lady went and then turned around. She walked towards us, but ended up sitting down at the chairs in front of my room.

"That's her," My mom said. My dad nodded. What the fudge?

"Yeah that's her," my dad said.

"She looks like you," my mom whispered. I saw the lady come back into view, she was looking around and then saw her daughter. she walked up to her and she literally got mad and started to …well she didn't yell but you know when parents are angry at you and they say it in a angry way, not yelling, but not angry either, like threatening almost. My dad stood up and it was when he did that the lady noticed all of staring at her. she grabbed the girls arm and yanked her up. I rubbed my right shoulder even though I wasn't yanked, but the feeling...I remember it hurts sometimes.

"Luca," the lady said. The girl hid behind her.

"Megan…ugh Megan this is my fiancée Rachel, my daughter Beth, Quinn, Noah, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine," My dad said. I moved my head to try and see behind her.

"You got another woman pregnant sophomore year too," She said and my mouth literally dropped. Holy shit… this is like a script out of day of our lives.

"No, he didn't," I said defending my dad. Who does she think she is talking about my dad as if he were a slut. "I'm Quinn and Noah's biological daughter. My mom Rachel. Well her biological mom adopted me, then she died and Rachel adopted me making her my mom."

"That's confusing," I heard someone whisper.

"Be quiet Logan," the woman Megan said.

"Hi I'm Beth," I said while still trying to see around the woman, "I'm going to be on Broadway soon."

"Sure you are ," Megan said and I looked at her.

"Don't speak to my daughter that way," both my mom and dad said.

"what are you doing here?" my dad asked.

"I had Logan get checked for HCM, she doesn't have it. I also had Logan get some blood drawn because I know you rich and famous people like to get paternity tests," she said.

"He doesn't need one," my mom said, "She looks like Luca, she looks like Luca's grandmother did when she was younger."

"I have to agree, besides I believed you a bit before when you first told me," My dad said.

"Mom," the girl Logan said and she pulled on her moms sleeve.

"What Logan," Megan said.

"I want to go home now," she said.

"Not right now Logan," she said and she bent down. She looked at her, "I want you to brave okay…I need you to meet someone." Logan didn't nod or anything she just looked a bit scared.

"Luca this is Logan Charlotte Drogin, Logan this is your dad Luca," she said. I gasped even though I sort of new it.

"No," Logan said and walked out of the room. Megan looked at her and was surprised.

"That's not what I expected…she's always wanted to meet you," Megan said. She looked through her purse and handed my dad a card. "Call me after your honeymoon. We need to talk and maybe both our kids can get to know each other. I have to go."

The woman left leaving us all shocked. Noah looked at Luca a bit shocked. His mouth was opened. I tore a small piece of my pretzel and aimed for his mouth than threw it. It hit his teeth but didn't go in. he looked at me shocked and I just laughed. He opened his mouth wider and I threw a piece in again this time making it in. I know what I'm doing, I'm distracting everyone from thinking about what just happened. I'm still in the hospital, I really don't want drama even though I know there's going to be some major drama either before the wedding or after.

**MONTEFIORE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Beth POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Aunt Santana. I closed my eyes again and turned around in the hospital bed.

"None of that come on, your mom's wedding is today," she said.

"Ugh," I said and held onto the blankets.

"Come on Beth you need to get you skinny but in the shower and we need to get you ready," she said. I uncovered myself and got off the bed. "So did you like spending the night here?"

"Totally," I said sarcastically. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I was just in dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Dr. Tarter was in the room.

"My favorite patient how are you today?" he asked. I shrugged, "Well that's not a lot." I sat down on the bed and he re-attached wires. He left for like fifteen minutes and then came back. He checked everything and reminded to not exert myself. He then unattached everything and said that he'd see me later at eight when I'm due to come back to the hospital to stay the night again.

I left with Aunt Santana to get my hair done and when we left it was twelve in the afternoon. My mom's wedding ceremony is at one. Aunt Brittany met us outside with her car. Apparently word got around that Rachel Berry and Luca Brady's daughter was in the hospital. Aunt Santana covered me with her jacket and we got in the car. We arrived at my condo's building and Paparazzi was there too. Again I was covered. We went up and I changed into my dress and mom fixed my hair and kept checking to make sure everything was fine.

"Okay it's 12:45 we have fifteen minutes to get to the park," My mom stated. "Beth your going with your dad." I nodded. I got up and grabbed my white cardigan. I held dad's hand and we left the building with Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, and Noah. We walked out through the front of the building.

"Luca how is Elizabeth? What happened? How was it for this to happen so close to the wedding?" they all asked. I saw a guy push threw with a recorder in his hand.

"Elizabeth, what happened yesterday that made you go to the hospital?" he asked. Dad quickly picked me up and said no comment. We got in the private car that waited for us. Mom was exiting threw the back of the building in an alley. In the car it was silent and the ride was short. I mean the weddings in Shakespeare's Garden in Central Park. When we got to the park the car dropped us off at the entrance to Shakespeare's Garden. There were two tents set up and I walked into the one were mom was going to be in.

"Hey, don't you look beautiful," I smiled.

"Uncle Jessie," I said and hugged him. he picked me up and kissed me. "You're not supposed to be in this tent."

"I have something for your mom," he said. I heard the tent's drapes open and saw mom.

"Jessie," mom said and she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was invited, but that's not why I'm in this tent. Rachel, sit down please," he said and mom did. "I saw your mom when she was in the hospital and she told me some things. I only think it best for you to know."

"Jessie," my mom said.  
"Rachel, Shelby was so proud of you and she loved you and Beth more than anything in the world…she told me if she could have one day with you and Beth it would be to see you get married Ray. She loved you so much and the only thing that was ever on her mind was her two beautiful daughters…" Uncle Jessie said. He opened up his jacket and brought a box out. He opened it, "This was your mom's pearl necklace, her mom gave it her, and her mom's mom gave it to her mom and so on and so forth. She wanted you to have this. She told me to tell you, to tell both you and Beth to soar above the stars because there is more than just that, be happy, healthy, and love unconditionally. You were her angels sent from above…the one you truly love will always be with you and there will come a day when you see it and the world will find away to bring the two of you together. " Mom put a hand over her mouth and did her best not to cry. Uncle Jessie handed her the pearl necklace, but my mom just lifted her hair. Uncle Jessie nodded and put the necklace on my mom's neck.

"Hey, we have two minutes… get out there," Aunt Santana said. He stood up to leave but mom stopped him.

"Give me away," My mom said, "You and my mom were so close, you are my best friend, practically my brother." Uncle Jessie nodded.

"I'd be honored Ray Ray," he said. I heard music start and mom quickly fixed herself. I heard music start and mom quickly fixed herself. We got lined up , me in front, Aunt Santana behind me and Lisa my mom's best friend and publicist. Aunt Santana gave me a slight push and I started to walk out of the tent. I turned to the right and walked down the aisle. I stood across my dad with enough room for my mom. Aunt S stood behind me and then Lisa behind her. People stood up and I saw mom walk down the aisle in her perfect white dress.

Mom was smiling happily as she walked down the aisle. Uncle Jessie smiled as well and seemed to be whispering to my mom.

**Rachel POV**

Jessie took my arm as we walked down the aisle. He kept telling me to breathe and that he wasn't going to let me fall. When we turned to the aisle I looked up and saw Luca. I only saw him and somehow I ended up next to him. I just couldn't stop looking at him.

"Do you Luca take Rachel Barbara Berry to be your lawful wedded wife?" I heard the Priest say.

"I do," Luca said.

"And do you Rachel take Luca Brody Drogin to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," I said.

"The rings please," the Priest said. Kurt handed Luca his ring. Aunt Santana gave me my dad's ring and I handed it to mom. The priest nodded to Luca.

"I Luca Drogin take you Rachel Berry to be lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," he said and he slid the ring on my finger. The priest than nodded to me.

" I Rachel Berry take you Luca Drogin, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." My mom slid the ring into dad's finger. The Priest who works for the county had the marriage papers for us to sign and Beth's adoption paper's for Luca to sign.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Luca smiled and I'm sure I smiled wide as well. We kissed and the world seemed to stop in that moment. Just that moment. We parted and everyone clapped. We turned our head and everyone was standing up and clapping. I turned my head and saw Beth who was smiling as well. She started to shoo us away telling us to walk down the aisle. I laughed and Luca and I did so.

Once everything was over we walked back to the garden and took pictures. My photographer actually a close friend of mine whom I know won't leak the photos. We took pictures for thirty to forty minutes. We then got in the limo which drove around central park twice before driving to the Loab Boathouse in Central Park where our reception was. Santana was waiting for us in the front of the boathouse. Beth got out first and Santana took her hand. I watched as they left inside. Luca and I sighed and then got out of the limo. We walked inside and Brittany said hi to us before going inside the hall. Two waiters were at the doors. One took out a walkie talkie.

"Cue, Bridesmaid," he said. Then we heard a mic being hit.

"Check one, two, check one two," we heard Beth say. "Everyone if I can have your attention please…it is my honor to introduce you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Drogin." The waiters opened the doors and Luca and I walked in. Everybody was standing and clapping. We walked all the way to our main table. I have to say after months of agonizing and going crazy over decorations and what not this hall looks amazing.

"Happy," Luca asked.

"Ecstatic," I said. When time came for the father daughter dance I danced with Luca's dad seeing as my own fathers didn't bother to show up. it was amazing and I don't think any day could top this day at all.

When we were done dancing with our parents Santana pushed Beth towards us and she shook her head. People were laughing a bit because Beth doesn't like to dance in public.

"This wasn't part of the plan," she said as Santana brought her onto the dance floor.

"Don't worry you won't be dancing at all," I said. Kurt handed us the mic.

"Everyone can I have your attention please," I said. "This charming young lady here as you know is our daughter Beth. During our ceremony we signed some papers that were approved twenty minutes after our wedding. For the first time I would like to introduce you all to not Elizabeth Shay Berry, but Elizabeth Shay Berry-Drogin." Beth looked up at me shocked. Everyone clapped and Beth hugged me and then Luca. Luca picked her up and kissed her head.

Luca took the mic from me and smiled.

"Now your mine forever Beth," he said and kissed Beth again. we left the dance floor and sat down at the table. Beth started chatting up a storm about how cool having Drogin is her last name. We were served appetizers and it was during the appetizers that Beth started to get a bit nervous. I handed her, her inhaler and she used it.

"Don't worry Beth were all nervous," Kurt said and I realized she was nervous about the speeches.

When the time came Kurt stood up and asked everyone for their attention. Mitchell Luca's cousin started to give a speech, than Lisa gave a speech, than Luca's friend Jason. The Microphone was handed to Santana who stood up and smiled at everyone, than at me.

"I met Rachel in high school. I officially met her in Glee Club. I wasn't nice to her, nor were we friends, I was a bully, and I made fun of Rachel every chance I got, but when I joined glee club things changed. The music changed me, because it spoke to me in a way no one has. It showed me the right path and while following that path I became friends with Rachel. She is the most loving, caring, talented person I know and wish you two the best," Santana said. she hugged me and then Kurt to the microphone. I saw Beth leave and she was talking to Jessie showing her a paper. He was talking to her.

"Well, I'm Kurt friend of the bride and groom. Rachel and I competed for solos in our high school Glee club and we became friends. I gave her advice and she gave me advice in return. She stood up for me and believed in me when I didn't have the strength to. Rachel you are so amazing and you see things in a way that nobody else does. Luca you are so lucky to have found Rachel in this big city and I hope you appreciate her and love her more than ever," Kurt said and Luca nodded. I hugged Kurt and I saw Beth come up. She shakily took the microphone from Kurt and took a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Beth…My mom's been dating Luca for like…ever, Since the beginning of time, for as long as I can remember…so its about time they got married," Beth said and I laughed with Luca. "This is for you mom and dad." She stepped back and Jessie came into the room with a guitar, along with others. Music started and Beth took a deep breath.

"I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold

I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall

But I know you're not scared of anything at all

Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away

But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away

And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school

But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you

Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay

But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger

God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run

And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three

You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs

And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall

I know you were on my side even when I was wrong

And I love you for giving me your eyes

For staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say

That I had the best day with you today," Beth finished singing and Luca and I stood up clapping. She must have been so nervous. I went up to Beth and just hugged her.

"That was beautiful," I said.

"That was taylor swift," she replied. Everyone laughed because she said it while still holding the mic.

"I know, but it was you who sang," I said and kissed her. Luca came towards her and hugged her too.

"That was amazing…whoever says you can't sing, well you just proved them all wrong baby," Luca said.

The dinner began shortly after along with the first dance. It was our first dance as a married couple and when we brought Beth into it, it was our first dance as a real whole family. This day is the best day ever and no one can deny it or top it.


	19. Chapter 19

_**/N: the song that Beth sang at the wedding was The Best Day by Taylor Swift.**_

**Luca POV**

The wedding was amazing and I really didn't want it to end, but it had to. At 10:30 Rachel and I changed into different clothes in the boathouses changing rooms. I walked out wearing khaki pants and a light blue dress shirt. Rachel came out if her changing room and she had a beige off white dress. Kissed her and we walked out. Beth came towards us in shorts and a blouse that matched her flats. I took her hand and we walked out of the boathouse together. People threw rice. Beth walked ahead of us and waited by the limo. I turned towards Rachel and pulled her close to me. I kissed her and people cheered. We walked to the limo and sat down. We waved outside and then closed the door. We smiled and nodded to the driver.

Santana looked at us and took pictures of us while in the limo. The drive was short, but we had to make this stop. Beth was only allowed to come to the wedding, but the doctor still wants Beth to stay in for two tonight and tomorrow night. We all got out of the limo and walked into the Hospital. Visiting hours are over, so no one is really here. We walk down the left hall of the third floor.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Doctor Tarter said as he turned into the hall. "Congratulations Rachel and Luca."

"Thank you," I said and shook his hand.

We walked with Beth to her room and she changed into the hospitals pajamas in the bathroom. When she came out she had the pins out of her hair, her face washed, teeth brushed, and she looked exhausted. Beth climbed onto the hospital bed and started to get comfortable under the covers. Doctor Tarter immediately started to attach the wires to hear Beth's heart beat and all. He then left us.

"Your dad won't tell me where we are going, but we still are bringing you back something? What do you want give us something to keep in mind," Rachel asked as she sat on the bed. Beth looked at Santana and smiled.

"I want a little brother," Beth said, Santana and I laughed and Rachel smiled. "I'm being serious. We should adopt a little boy, I mean you can call the stork," Beth said using quotations with the word stork, "and you can have a baby that's a bit of both of you, but there are a million of kids in the world who need a home too."

"Sure," Rachel said she kissed Beth on the forehead and then I did as well.

"Behave and don't worry about us. Were only gone for a week. Your spending Wednesday with your grandparents okay… we love you," Rachel said and kissed Beth again.

"I love you too," Beth said. we stayed silent for some time and watched Beth as she started to fall asleep. Rachel tucked her in a bit more and we both kissed Beth goodnight. We walked out of the room with Santana. Rachel handed her our condo's keys.

"Take care of her San," Rachel said.

"Here's an emergency inhaler, have it on you at all times, there another one in the condo in the living room in the night stands drawer, and Beth has her own. She's allergic to…"

"Bee's, mustard, asparagus, and the green beans have to be out of the pod because she's allergic to that too. She can only have fat free milk or else she gets a stomach ache, she has to be in bed by nine thirty, and she can't stay out with her friends past six, I know," Santana said and I smiled.

"We know its just we haven't left Beth with someone for more than a day," Rachel said.

"Don't kill her Santana, besides each other she is our sole reason for living," I said, Santana laughed.

"Freaking Romantic diva's go on your honeymoon, Aunt Snixs got this," she said. We started to walk down the hall.

"Santana," I said and she looked at me. "Thank you." she nodded and Rachel and I left the hospital hand in hand. The limo driver opened the door for us and we got in. he drove us to the airport and Rachel hugged me as I gave her the plane ticket.

"Italy," she said, "I can't believe we're going to Italy. Beth's going to murder us."

"Beth chose," I said. Rachel looked at me shocked.

"The girl can't keep a secret for an hour and she chose," Rachel said. I laughed and nodded.

When we got on the plane I looked at Rachel, "When you said sure to Beth did you mean it or did you just say it as in you'd think about it?"

"Well, I'm not going to do anything without talking with you. I mean you know I've thought about it before and we have tried getting pregnant," she said. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"When the time is right we'll get pregnant," I said. she nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

**Four Days Later**

**Beth POV**

Yesterday I spent the day with my grandma and grandpa. To say it was fun would be an understatement. It was amazing. We did everything, we went to the zoo, Times Square, statue of liberty, and we went to see The Sound of Music. When they left me at my house, Aunt Santana just smiled.

"You wore her out for me," Aunt S said and Aunt Brittany just hugged me.

"Well, that's what grandparents do. We wear out our grandchildren," Grandma said. She kissed my head and grandpa hugged me.

"See you around kiddo, call us you need anything," Grandpa said and I nodded. I closed the door once I saw them get in the elevator than I looked out the window. We may be up a bit high but I still saw them hail a taxi and get in. I was walking towards my room when I saw the mail on the table.

"Hey none of that is for you," Aunt S said. I put it down and was turning my head when I saw it. I grabbed the paper and screamed. "Hija de tu chingada madr…Elizabeth!"

"sorry, sorry… Auntie Santana, you have to take me to Uris Theatre near paramount plaza tommorrow," I stated and she looked at me.

"Child I don't have to do anything," Aunt S said.

"Please," I begged.

"Why?"

"There having auditions for thirteen tomorrow," I said, she looked at me.

"That movie about the blonde thirteen year old who gets into some serious problems and trouble," Aunt S said.

"No, Thirteen the Musical, the one about the boy who is Jewish turning thirteen going to a new school, come one Aunt San," I begged. She looked at me and then sighed.

"Come on Santana, you know she belongs on the stage like her mom," Aunt B said and I smiled.

"Fine," Aunt S. I squealed and I hugged her. I ran into my moms office and came back with box full of papers. "Whats this?"

"My mom's box of music," I said and she nodded. I saw her get on the phone and then she was off the phone. I kept looking through the box choosing one or the other but not pulling any out.

I was still looking through my ipod and moms other two boxes of music when the doorbell rang. I yawned. Aunt Brittany answered the door. I was laying down on my stomach on the living room floor.

"What is she doing still awake, Rachel is going to kill you," I opened my eyes before my head hit the floor. I looked at my ipod and then up towards the door.

"Uncle Kurt," I said and he smiled. he bent down next to me.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you let me take care of choosing your picture, outfit and we'll figure out what song you should sing in the morning," he said and I shook my head. he looked around and I grabbed five sheets of music.

"I already chose five, I'm just looking to see if anything tops those," I said and he nodded. he took them and looked at me.

"Come on kiddo," he said.

"Beth, you should be asleep," I looked past Uncle Kurt and saw Quinn and Noah.

"Whatever," I said and took one of the boxes. I put it on the living room table.

"Does your mom know?" Uncle Blaine asked. I shrugged.

"Which one do you think I should sing as my audtion song?" I asked uncle kurt and yawned.

"I think you should go to sleep," Uncle Kurt said, "Its going to be midnight in less than forty minutes and if you want to audtion you need your beauty sleep."

"But I need to choose a song," I said. Aunt Santana turned me around and pushed me towards the hallway to my room.

"Come on I told your parents I'd have you in bed by nine thirty," Aunt S. I chuckled a bit. when we got to my room I was still laughing. "Oh god, Beth please stop."

"S-S-Sorry," I giggled out. I got in my bed and got really comfortable. Aunt Santana turned off my lamp.

"I love you estrella," Aunt S said and she turned off the light to my room.

"I love you too Leóna (lion)," I said. I closed my eyes and turned my head. I giggled a bit to myself.

"Elizabeth," I heard Aunt Santana say.

"Sorry," I said. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes.

Next Day

"Do you really think Rachel will let her be in a Broadway play?" I heard someone ask.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, it's an audition, she doesn't have the part yet," it was Quinn who said that. I opened my eyes and stretched. I got out of bed and used the bathroom. I then walked to my closet and chose clothes. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I walked to the kitchen and Aunt Santana looked at me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing, Your Uncle Kurt chose your clothes though," she said and I nodded.

"That's okay… I'm gonna go dressed as myself, besides it's an audition its not like I have the part yet. I want them to see me, not a child who had a stylist choose her clothes," I said. I heard Quinn sigh.

I grabbed a box of rice krispies cereal, a bowl, spoon, and my non-fat milk. I poured myself the cereal and milk. I sat on the bar stool and ate. I watched Aunt Santana talk to Aunt B, Quinn, and Noah. They were taking really silently. The door of the condo opened and I saw Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt come in.

"I like your outfit Beth, but I didn't choose it," Uncle Kurt said.

"I know," I said. I finished eating my cereal and then brushed my teeth. I came back into the living room and Uncle Kurt looked at me.

"We have exactly two hours before we have to leave for the audition," he said and I nodded. "Do you know what song you want to sing?"

"Yeah, I want to sing Feeling Good by Michael Bublé," I said and he looked at me with a smile.

"Okay, lets practice," he said and I nodded. I put my iPod on the ihome and then sat down at the piano. The music started and I started to play the piano as well. I sang each word at the right time. They all gave me tips on what to do and before I knew it we had to leave. When we got to the theatre I looked at Aunt Santana.

"I don't think I can do this," I said and turned around from the main doors to the theatre.

"Oh no you don't, you did not scream excitedly and make me call everyone for you to back out," Aunt S said. She grabbed my arm and turned me around. Everybody was walking inside. "What's wrong BB gun?"

"What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough?" I said and she looked at me.

"Beth, your mom is Rachel Berry and your dad is Luca Brady, You other mom is Shelby Corcoran, you are good enough, you are great and whatever they think about you doesn't matter because, well look at what they're doing they aren't talented enough to even audition that's why they're directing and casting," Aunt S. I looked at her with a small smile.

"I guess, buts that kind of mean. Mom says everyone's talented," I said even though I know mom says that because she's a mom.

"Well yeah, they're talented directors, not singers…You'll be fine Beth," she said. I nodded ad took a deep breath and we walked into the theatre. We waited in line and then Aunt S gave them my papers.

"Elizabeth Berry-Drogin," the lady said and looked at me. I nodded and she smiled. She told us to wait in the lobby. When we were leaving I heard the woman look to another person.

"Tell, Maggie that Rachel Berry and Luca Brady's daughter is auditioning," she stated.

"What! Wow, well I guess we'll be the first to see if she has any of their talent in her," the other said. I looked at Aunt S and Uncle Kurt.

"Ignore them Beth," they both said and I just nodded. we sat down and waited. People looked at me and some looked a bit angry at me. I just ignored all of them and listened to my iPod. Its been like half an hour already and I'm just getting more and more nervous.

"Elizabeth Berry-Drogin your third," he said. They were taking kids with their families in three's. I nodded and we followed. I went behind the stage with Aunt Santana while everyone else sat in the audience. I saw a boy walk onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Nicolas McMurray, I'm fourteen and I will be singing Michael Bublé's Feeling Good," I looked towards the stage. I then turned around and looked at Aunt Santana.

"Oh god," I said and she looked at me. "Aunt S what am I going to do?" I said. hell I don't have my iPod to pick another song.

"Just…sing the song you sang at your mom's wedding," she said. I looked at her and just nodded. Hopefully that will be enough. Jesus…crap mom always says to have a back up and a back up for the backup. Why don't I have one. I should've thought about one. It's a must with auditions. I'm definitely not even going to get a call back. I'm nothing like my mom and dad.

"Aunt S," I said and looked at her. "I'm nothing like my mom and dad they would be prepared and I'm not. Those ladies told someone whose daughter I am and I'm not going to live up to my mom and dad. I'm not even close to what they are."

"Hey, ignore all of that. Ignore them. First they shouldn't compare you to adults, secondly, you are your own person and if they don't see that then they're stupid okay," she said and I just nodded letting out a shaky breath.

"Elizabeth Berry-Drogin, we're ready for you," a man said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I walked onto the stage and Aunt S gave me a thumbs up. I shouldn't sing Taylor Swifts the Best Day. I should sing something I know, something that means something to me, that makes me feel something even more. A song that I can give a great performance in.

I stopped walking as I got to the middle of the stage. there were four people at a table. I looked to the right and saw everyone that came with me.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Shay Berry-Drogin," I said.

"Yes, I've heard about you. Your mom and dad have made quite the career on Broadway," a man said and I nodded, "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve," I said. I took a deep breath, "I'm going to sing New York State of Mind made popular by Barbra Streisand." They nodded. A band in started to play the background music.

"Some folks like to get away

Take a holiday from the neighborhood

Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood

But I'm takin' a greyhound

On the Hudson River line "

I'm in a New York state of mind." I sang and I saw Uncle Kurt mouth wow.

"Seen all those movie stars

And their fancy cars and their limousines

Been high in the Rockies, under the evergreens

But I know what I'm needin'

And I don't wanna waste more time

I'm in a New York state of mind

It was so easy livin' day by day

Out of touch with the rhythm and blues

But now I need a little give and take

The New York Times and the daily news

Comes down to reality

And it's fine with me cause I've let it slide

I don't care if it's Chinatown or up on riverside

I don't have any reasons

I've left them all behind

I'm in a New York state of mind

I'm just taking a grey hound on the Hudson River Line

Cause I'm in

I'm in a New York state of mind...New York State if Mind" I sang. I put the microphone down and I heard clapping. I turned my head and saw my family standing up clapping.

"That was amazing," one of the people said. I nodded and smiled.

"We'll be calling," another said.

"You live up to your name," a woman said.

"Thank you," I said. I walked to the side of stage and gave the man the microphone. I saw Aunt Santana and I hugged her tightly. She picked me up and then set me down.

"That was mind blowing! My god Beth, who knew you had that voice in you!" we walked down to the audience and Uncle Kurt hugged me.

"That was amazing! You are definitely getting the part, I'll start a petition if you don't," Uncle Kurt said.

"I'll sign," Uncle Blaine, Aunt B and Noah said.

I just smiled and couldn't help but really happy about the audition. I was so sure I'd choke or something, but I didn't. I'm feeling very proud of myself right now. I can't wait till I tell mom and dad when they come back. I mean this is amazing. I remember both momma Shelby and mom singing that to me when I was younger and I just, I just sang it on the stage. I did it. I Elizabeth Shay Berry-Drogin actually sang on a stage without choking. I did it.


	20. Chapter 20

Luca POV

I sighed and stretched when we got off the airplane. Italy was great but home, well home is where the heart is. Cheesy, I know. I had a blast in Italy the kids there are amazing seriously. Ray and I had been walking and a soccer ball came towards us I dribbled it back did a step over hammer trick. The boys were shocked and kept passing the ball to me. I played with them for a while before going back to Rachel and walking. She laughed at me saying I was such a show off.

I looked around the luggage claim and saw a bright blue sign. MR. & MRS. BRADY was written on it in white paint. I tapped Rachel and she laughed. We walked over and saw Beth with Santana and Brittany. Beth let go of the sign and ran to us. I hugged her close to me lifting her up off the ground when she got to me. She hugged Rachel after and the grabbed one of the suitcases.

"So, how was it?' Beth asked as we got to Santana and Brittany. We hugged them to. We got into the limo and then we answered Beth.

"It was amazing. I'm surprised you kept a secret for so long," Rachel said, Beth smiled and looked out the window. Weird, I would have thought she'd ask if we got her anything from Italy.

"We brought you back pizza," I said. Santana laughed and Beth shook her head. Okay seriously something's up. I looked at Rachel who didn't even seem like she notices. "So you don't expect us to have brought anything for you?" I asked.

"Luca, of course…" Rachel said at the same time Beth said no. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Okay whats up?" Rachel asked sternely. Beth just shrugged.

"Just wait until we get home. its great news I promise," Beth said. Santana rolled her while shaking her head and Brittany was smiling. This is not exactly great news. The driver pulled up to our building and we got out. I had enough time to get our suitcases out before Paparazzi swarmed us.

"Luca, Rachel how was the honeymoon?' one asked.

"Great, it was amazing thank you," Rachel said and She held Beth's hand.

"Rachel Luca you must be happy to be back," another somewhat asked. We were at the door ready to going inside the building.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brady you must be proud of you daughter Elizabeth for getting the lead role in the musical 13," Another said. Rachel and I were about to step inside when we heard it. we both looked at each other and stopped.

"Did he just," we both said at the same time.

"So what do you think of your daughter on Broadway?" the same man said. we turned around.

"Wait What!" we both stated. The paparazzi flashed there camera's. the man I'm assuming who told us handed us a newspaper article. "What! when! How!" we yelled again. we both turned around, "Beth!" we yelled. She looked at us.

"Surprise," she said paparazzi were still snapping photos.

"Your," Rachel started but I looked at her, "Your grounded." Rachel took Beth's hand and we went inside. We silently went into the elevator and up to our floor.

"So," Beth started.

"Don't speak," Rachel said, Beth sighed, "Don't roll your eyes either." Beth sighed again. the elevator doors opened and we walked to our condo. We got inside and I closed the door.

"Elizabeth Shay Berry-Drogin, what on earth were you thinking? Just because we are gone does not mean you can go gallivanting all over New York and do things you want to do? How dare you audition for a play, no not a play for a BROADWAY MUSICAL without permission? Do you realize what this means?" Rachel asked, Beth was going to say something but Rachel put her hand up, "This means that the fact you did something behind our backs and people will expect you to do it again. By this time tomorrow it will be out in the papers that the Brady's have a rebellious child or they will comment on our parenting."

"No they won't," Beth stated and I sighed.

"And how are you so sure did you call them and they told you that?" Rachel asked sarcastically. Ugh, I thought they stopped doing this stuff when we left California.

"Ugh...Mom," Beth said.

"Beth, do you know what you just did?" I asked her, she nodded.

"I got my dream role in the only Broadway musical I want to be in… at least for now," She said and I nodded.

"Yes, were proud of you for that," Rachel said and Beth nodded.

"Beth you basically allowed Paparazzi to follow you and take pictures of you wherever. Your mom and I could protect you before because you weren't an actress, but now you are. You will have strangers asking you for your autographs, people wanting to interview you on and off TV, previews, promoting the musical, people are going to want you to join an organization, you might have to attend get togethers or little red carpet occasions. Beth being an actress puts you in the spotlight. We can protect you, but you will no longer be able to go to the park without someone holding a camera following you," I said. Beth looked a bit shocked but nodded. she then turned around and went to her room. Rachel sighed and hung her head. she then turned to look at me.

"Why do I feel like the biggest bitch and hypocrite on the planet?" she asked me.

"Because you were being a hypocrite, but not a bitch," Santana said walking in from the hall.

"Santana how can you let her audition?" Rachel asked.

Santana took out her phone and just pressed a button. We heard singing. We both walked towards Santana and took the phone. It was Beth singing New York State of Mind, it was her audition. Beth sang it perfectly, she hit every note, she sang it with power, and feeling. She was just like her mother when performing. When she was done the audience in the room stood up and clapped. Hell if I wasn't already standing and watching a video I would do the same. It was amazing. I looked at Rachel and she had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want her too, but damn Ray she wanted it so bad. I mean in less than five seconds she turned into high school you talking about being on Broadway and all. She wasn't even going to sing that song for the audition," Santana said, we both looked at her.

"What?" Rachel said.

"A kid before her sang Feeling Good. Beth was going to sing that song. She panicked for a bit and then got on stage. she was going to sing the song she sang at your wedding and then she went on stage and sang that," Santana said, "It was mind blowing really, we were all there for her, me , Britt, Kurt, Blaine, even Quinn, and Puck." We talked for a bit more and Santana and Britt their gifts and paid them for watching Beth.

Before Santana and Brittany left we asked Santana if she could send us both the videos. Rachel and I both watched them while unpacking. It was when we were done unpacking we both realized something. If Beth just auditioned how does she know she has the part, how did that guy know she had the part.

"Elizabeth," Rachel said. we heard nothing. "Elizabeth!" Rachel yelled.

"coming, I'm coming," we heard Beth say, "Why do I have to be in the bathroom when you call me all the time?" Rachel and I laughed a bit. three minutes later Beth entered the bedroom, "Yeah."

"How do you know you got the part?" I asked, Beth sighed.

"They called Lisa and Lisa called the house. I picked it up," she said, "Lisa called today." We both nodded, okay so that explains it. Rachel rubbed her eyes and let out a breathe.

"How bad do you want this?" Rachel asked. Beth looked at her.

"Mom you know how bad I want this. I swear right now this is the only Broadway musical I want to be in. I'll do this and then I won't do anything else unless its part of school until I graduate high school," Beth said. Oh god. Rachel looked at me.

"I want no less than a 3.2 GPA," I said.

"No missed homework, and I want to look at it before you even attempt to go anywhere" Rachel added.

"We want you to give us a list of your homework assigned for the week or we'll ask you teachers," I said.

"You will not miss any school unless you are sick," Rachel said.

"School comes first at all times no arguing," I stated and Beth nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Beth said and hugged us both.

"And most importantly," Rachel said, I smiled. I know what she's going to say, "Your grounded for a month. Your iPod and cell phone please."

"What," Beth said. She went to her room.

"Way to ruin her excitedness babe," I said and Rachel smiled. Beth came back with both her Ipod and Cell phone. "Oh and your mom and I will be at every show and rehearsal." Beth nodded and left our bedroom.

"Oh god, what did we just do?" Rachel said and flopped on the bed. I lay down next to her.

"We basically signed ourselves to be chaperones for a Broadway musical that has a whole bunch of teenagers and preteens," I said, "They're going to drive us insane.'

"Its going to Beth times like fifteen," Rachel said. "Oh, why did you say that?" Rachel said hitting me.

"Because you were thinking it," I said.

"Yeah, I was thinking it over and over to see if I would actually want to do that," Rachel said. "I hate preteen kids, they never know what they want, they can't be called kids, but they're not teenagers. They still want everything, and they want to date when they can't even blow their noses correctly." I was going to laugh when I heard Laughing outside the door.

"Beth, go do your homework unless you want to be ground for another week," Rachel said. The laughing stopped.

"At least we'll have one child that won't be on Broadway and will be a bit easier to handle," I said, Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, but we have to pass the home interview," Rachel said.

"We will, I mean we have an extra bedroom, hell you know what I'll baby proof the place," I said. Rachel laughed.

"He's five so maybe we don't have to baby proof," Rachel said and I nodded. "How do we tell Beth?"

"It was her idea," I said.

We ordered take out and for the next hour or so we tried to find away to tell Beth. really there si no way to ease into a conversation though. when we cleaned the kitchen and decided to go to bed we just decided to tell Beth tomorrow. Before going to bed we took one of our many amazing showers together. When we walked into the room fully dressed Beth was sitting on the bed.

"Can we help you?" I asked. This is awkward.

"You too have been awkward since dinner so I was wondering if you guys forgot something in Italy," she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like a present for your favorite daughter," Beth said. Rachel and I sighed. I could feel the smile on my face from being happy she didn't find out on her own. Rachel opened her drawer and gave Beth the gift.

"Awesome," Beth said. Of course Beth would like it. Her collection of snow globes should be famous. This snow globe literally had a 4d map of Venice in it."Thanks I love it." we nodded. She hugged us and left to her room. We lay down on our beds and sighed. The door opened. We looked up and saw Beth, "You can calm down by the way. A child service lady called this morning about a in home interview."

"What!" we both said and Beth laughed.

"So his name is Leonzo Romeo, and I think he's like four," Beth said.

"You found this out in a phone call," I said and she nodded. she jumped onto the bed and looked at us.

"So what's he like? How old is he? Do you have a picture?" she asked and we nodded.

We showed Beth the picture and she said he was adorable. We told Beth everything we knew about him. his favorite color, food, and all that. Beth ended up asleep in the middle of our bed and Rachel and I just left her there.

"At least we don't have to tell her," I said and Rachel nodded. we kissed and then went to sleep. Beth was already snuggled close to Rachel fast asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes. we'll have one more person snuggling close to Rachel soon.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_ _**For those of you who figured it out, yes, the title of this Fanfic A Little More Homework is one of the last songs sang in the Broadway musical 13. 13 is the Broadway musical that Beth auditioned for and is in.**_

**Beth POV**

Mom and dad agreed for me to do the musical for one year. However I'm not the only one playing Patrice Parker though. Because this Musical is full of under age kids there's two people for each character, but there is a main cast. We do the shows on Fridays through Mondays. We rehearse on Tuesdays to Thursday. Some of us still go to school, but it's hard.

I walked onto the stage with the cast and started to practice the third song, _Get Me What I Need_. We sang and danced on the stage. The choreographer helped us when we needed helping. I looked up towards the balcony and saw my mom and dad. They never miss a rehearsal which is annoying sometimes. We continued practicing for another hour before we were done.

"that was good," my mom said as we walked out the back of the theatre.

"Yeah it was," I said and we walked to the car. I got in and closed my eyes.

"You can't go to sleep you have homework," my mom said and I nodded. The drive lasted half an hour just to get home because of the traffic.

I started to do my homework immediately when we got in the house. I finished it within two hours and then took a shower. By the time I was out of the shower mom had dinner ready but truthfully I'm more tired than hungry.

"Beth, come on you need to eat," mom said and I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I said and my mom looked at me. She sat down on the bed next to me and ran a hand through my hair.

"Its tiring isn't it?" she asked and I nodded. She nodded as well. "Do you see now why your dad and I didn't want you to do this?" I nodded again. "Go to sleep, sweetie, you look like you're ready to pass out… come on." I got under the blankets and she kissed my head. It's only seven thirty but I'm tired as hell.

I closed my eyes and no sooner than I had closed them I had to open them. No not because I forgot something but because my alarm went off. I don't feel like I got any sleep at all and I fell asleep around seven forty.

I was about to sit up when I my lower abdomen hurt. It felt like something was putting pressure on it. I then realized I felt a bit wet. I loved my blankets and practically screamed. Instead of screaming I moved my body towards the end of my bed and everything I could possibly have in my stomach came out.

"Mom!" I screamed and just closed my eyes. Thank the lord I don't have carpet in my room. I closed my eyes and refused to look at the enormous red stain on my bed. "MOM!"

"I'm coming," I heard her say, "I'm coming," I heard the door open, "What's wro…oh my god… ," she said I heard her step towards the right side of the bed, "Oh okay, that's were the smells coming from. Okay."

"Mom, stop saying okay this is not okay. I'm dying," I said and another wave if pain came to my lower abdomen.

"You're not dying, come on," I felt my mom grab my left hand and I opened my eyes. "Okay, got take a shower and I'll bring you your clothes. You're going to want something comfortable. you can't go to rehearsal I'm saying that now you won't last. I'll get your homework later. Go shower," I just nodded and got in the bathroom. I used the toilet first and even more blood came out. Does god really want me to die? I started the shower and got in.

I was halfway done ridding my body of any blood stains when I heard him.

"What are you doi…oh my god no!" my dad yelled. I froze in place. "No, No, No!this isn't supposed to happen until she's like twenty." I closed my eyes as a wvae of pain came over.

"Shut up and get out. she doesn't want you to know," my mom said.

"And how do you know?" my dad asked.

"Because I had two dads and I did my best to hide it from them as does every girl in the world," my mom said. I finished my shower and grabbed my towel. I peeked my head out of the bathroom.

"Mom," I whispered.

"Coast is clear," she said. I literally ran into my room and looked at her.

She started to tell me all about what was going on. I know what's going on, I just don't want it. she told me the pain is cramps and whole bunch of other stuff. She then gave me these things that are like diapers called pads for the blood. I was hoping for some type of medicine to stop it, but apparently it can't be stopped. My mom decided I should wear sweats and a comfy t-shirt.

When I waled in the room my dad was there and he was making pancakes.

"I made your favorite, chocolate chip with a tad bit of cinnamon," he said.

"It hurts," I said and he nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie," he said.

The entire day i just lay down and wanted to die. I craved candy or ice cream. I didn't want to get up/I felt like throwing something at someone's face. my emotions were everywhere and by the middle of the afternoon I was crying while telling my mom I wanted it all to go away and for it to never happen again.

This is probably the first time in my life I've ever decided that life would be better if I was a boy. It would be a lot less painful for sure.


	22. Chapter 22

**Beth POV**

It's been three months since I auditioned for 13. It's also been three months since everyone left, Quinn, Noah, Aunt S & B, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine. It's been two months and two weeks since I started working on 13. Life's been good, besides starting my period. I don't have to see the biological parents at all, ever, and I am in my dream musical. Nothing can go wrong. At least that's what I thought until the doorbell rang.

"I got it," I said. I don't go to school, I'm home schooled and to days Tuesday so I'm at home. I opened the door and I was silent. It was that woman who was at the hospital. The woman looked at me. I saw her daughter behind her. she was hiding even though her mom's like Quinn, a super bitch.

"Cat got your tongue?" the woman Megan asked.

"Beth who is it?" I heard my mom say.

"It's- It's that woman Megan," I stated. I heard something fall. My dad than came towards the door. He was on our balcony fixing something.

"Megan," he said surprised, "Beth go to your room." I nodded and turned around to leave.

"Oh she doesn't have to leave, Luca. Don't be so mean," I heard her say. I just kept walking though. I walked right into my mom when I turned towards the hallway. Before I fell back my mom caught me. she smiled and then turned me around and walked me back to the living room. my dad looked at her.

"This affects her too," my mom said and my dad nodded.

"Okay…Megan come on in," he said. Megan literally pulled her daughters arm to come inside. My dad didn't look exactly happy.

"Thank you, Logan you remember Luca," she said. Logan didn't say anything. Megan hit Logan's chest and Logan nodded.

"That wasn't necessary," my dad said and Megan just looked at him.

"She's my kid," Megan said and walked to one of the couches and sat down. Logan sat down next to her. Logan looked around the condo.

"So, what do you want to talk about," my dad said.

"Well, as you know I have a heart condition," she said and my mom and dad nodded.

"You want to see my room?" I asked Logan. Something tells me that Logan's mom doesn't have good news. Megan looked at Logan.

"Go ahead Logan," she said and Logan stood up. I stood up as well and took her down the hall. I opened my bedroom door and she looked at it.

"It's being remodeled. It use to be my room when I was like eight, but we redecorated it and all. We just need to finish painting the , buy curtain and a new bed spread, and maybe a rug or something," I said and she nodded. She looked up at the huge star on the ceiling, then at the small stars on the wall behind my bed.

"what are you painting it as?" she asked me.

"I don't know yet."

"I live in a apartment. It has two rooms. Mines smaller than this…I go to P.S. 93 for now at least," she said and I nodded.

"What!" we both heard my dad yell, well our dad yell.

"You go to PS 93?" I said and she nodded, "How do you survive?" I mean PS 93. I've heard stories of bullies, horrible food, horrible teachers, and no more than three art classes. If I went there I'd probably die.

"I'm going there for now," she said and I looked at her.

"Yeah you keep saying that, for now. What's that suppose to mean?"

"My mom and I move all over the place. Well my mom moves us all over the place," she said and I nodded.

We talked for a bit more in my room and than just played connect four. We had been playing for a while when my mom and dad called my name and Logan's mom called hers. Logan didn't look to happy. I mean she had seemed to get less and less tense just hanging out in my room, but the minute her mom said her name she was all tense again. We both walked back to the living room. I sat down next to my mom and she sat down next to her's.

"Okay, this is life changing news for the both of you," my mom said and Megan nodded.

"Logan you're going to be staying…" Megan started.

"I know, you're dying and you're leaving me here. I know," Logan said not letting her mom finish. Her mom pursed her lips and looked a bit angry. I was just shocked. It was silent for a long moment until Logan broke the silence. "When?" she asked.

"In two weeks. I know its soon and all, but your mom," My dad said and Logan nodded. Logan's mom wasn't happy about being interrupted or the fact that Logan already wanted to know when she was moving in. I mean I understand Logan. I mean a woman like her mom may not be so easy to live with.

After five minutes Megan and Logan left. Once our front door closed. I looked at my mom and dad. They looked back at me expecting me to yell or scream.

"So, am I going to share my bedroom?" I asked; they looked taken aback.

"Why?" my mom said.

"Well, what about Leonzo?" I asked and my mom closed her eyes.

"We have the home interview in three weeks. We still need to finish your room; we need to make his room. We need to buy another bed and we still need the comforters and you still haven't put that stuff on the corners," my mom said.

"That will all be done in three weeks calm down. Don't worry," my dad said and my mom nodded. "I feel so bad for her. I mean her mom's a bitch and is dying, she just met you and now she's moving in here because her mom doesn't want her to watch her die."

"We'll figure this out together as a family. Logan doesn't seem much like her mom," my mom said and I nodded.

"People just aren't like the people they don't like," I said. My mom looked at me and shook her head.

"Okay wise one," she laughed and hugged me.

"So when are we gonna go shopping. I don't have any more homework I finished it all and I don't have to go to rehearsal until Friday before the play," I said. I'm still a bit nervous about Friday. Friday will be the first time I do two shows in one day. One's in the afternoon at twelve in the afternoon and the other is at six at night.

"We can go right now. It's only one thirty," my mom said and I nodded. We got up from the couch. I went to my room and grabbed my jacket.

My mom and headed out and my dad followed closing the door behind him.

"Yeah thanks for inviting me," he said.

"You don't like shopping," I said.

"Yeah but you need someone to hold your bags and a guys input on a little boys room," he said and my mom and I laughed. We walked from store to store. My dad probably wishing he drove instead so he could put bags down.

When we arrived at FAO Schwarz I departed from my parents and let them d whatever they were going to do here. I remember my mom telling me that Leonzo's favorite book is Where the Wild Things Are by Maurice Sendak. Of course he has the Italian version of the book but the characters don't change. While walking around I grabbed a shopping cart. I went into the sports section and ended grabbing a set of three mini nightbrites glow in the dark soccer balls. I then grabbed another set of four sport balls, a baseball, a football, a soccer ball, and a basketball. They were sponge balls though, so he won't hurt himself. I was walking through the plush dolls thinking that I wouldn't find anything here when I did. I saw Max and The Bull from Where the Wild Things Are. I grabbed both of them. I took the elevator downstairs and paid for everything with my money.

I decided to wait for my mom and dad and when they did show up to pay for some things. They looked at me with a raised eyebrow. When they were done paying they looked in my bag.

"Aww that's so sweet," my mom said and I smiled.

"Why four soccer balls?" my dad asked.

"Three are mini soccer balls that glow in the dark and are different colors," I said. My parents nodded and we walked out. we walked through central park back home. on the walk I couldn't help but think how our lives are going to be flipped around. Their might be more noise in the house, more arguing, less room…how will we live? Jk, jk, jk…we'll figure this out soon…I think.


	23. Chapter 23

**Megan POV**

I watched as Logan did her homework on the table. She's very meticulous with it always making sure it's readable and that she did it correctly.

"Do, you want anything to eat or…"

"No," Logan said interrupting me. She looked up at me and I raised an eyebrow. "No thank you." she said. I nodded and went to my bedroom. I closed the door and lay in bed. I just closed my eyes and drifted away to a place where it's peaceful. A place like Ireland…My families originally from their and I would love to just go there, to see it all. I can't go on a journey like that with a child though.

I dreamt of this land of magic. This land filled with Leprechauns, gold at the end of the rainbows, witches, and ghost. This land full of magic, so quiet and peaceful. _Something Falls and Makes a noise._ I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked out the window to see that it's dark. I heard scurrying in the kitchen. I sighed and took a deep breath than walked out of the room. My dream trip to Ireland was ruined by a one Logan Charlotte Drogin. Only she could ruin a good dream.

I walked into the kitchen and gasped. Logan turned around and looked surprised to see me, then she just turned scared.

"What on earth are you doing!" I yelled.

"I was hungry," she said in a whisper.

"Eat cereal or microwave something," I stated. I walked up to the counter and grabbed the entire paper roll. My guess is she was attempting to make something from a can and dropped the damn pot she was cooking it in. "Don't just stand there!" I yelled and she quickly got on her knee's to help clean.

Logan ended up cleaning most of it with a damn towel. She then swept. She made herself a bowl of cereal and ate it. As she was ate he bowl of cereal I noticed a red mark on the palm of her right hand. I grabbed her hand and looked at it. I then slapped it lightly and Logan slightly cried in pain.

"You burned yourself that's why everything fell, isn't it?" I asked her and she just nodded. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I walked down the hallway and opened a drawer. I grabbed the Neosporin and a band aid. When I came back into the kitchen Logan was eating again. I put my hand out for hers and she warily gave it to me. I put the cream on it then the band aid on top. I put everything away. I sat down in the living room and just stared at her.

I remember a time when she wasn't always so tense, so meticulous, and scared of me. Everything changed when she was seven. The doctor prescribed me medicine for my HCM. It worked a lot but then my job changed the health insurance and the medicine price went up, so my doctor prescribed me Amiodarone a more affordable medicine. It works too, but it makes me tired and irritable all the time. I know I should change medicine, but I can't afford it. with the insurance I have right now I can barely get Amiodarone.

"mom," I looked up and saw Logan. "I did all my homework, washed my dishes, and mopped…I'm sorry for spilling the soup and waking you up."

"Its okay, Logan, It was a mistake," I said and she sat next to me. I pulled her close and kissed her head.

We just sat together watching TV. We were interrupted by the door ringing. I'm not suspecting anyone coming here. at least today. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened the door and gasped in surprise.

"Declan," I said and I hugged him. I let him in and he looked around. Declan McMurray; oh he's a great man, from Ireland. He wants to take me to their one day.

"Nice place, yeah," he said and looked around. I saw Logan shift in her seat on the couch. "Nice to see you again Logan," Declan said, Logan didn't respond, she doesn't like Declan. I walked up to Logan and hit her back.

"Don't be rude?" I said.

"Hi," Logan said.

"No, worries. Your just shy aren't yeah?" Declan said ruffled Logan's hair and Logan just nodded with an angry look on her face.

"Logan go to your room," I said and didn't need me to tell her twice because she got up and literally ran to it.

**Logan POV**

He's here ugh, I hate him. I hate what he does to my mom. He smokes and drinks with her and he knows my mom has a heart problem. It's no wonder she's dying. It's all because of him. When my mom drinks she's not herself so I don't leave my room, ever.

I could hear my mom laughing and then glass clinking. I just locked my bedroom door and drew a bit. I wonder what it will be like at Luca's house. Well, my dad I guess. I met his parents two days ago. They were shocked but hugged me and said welcome to the family. Beth is nice, she talks more than I do, but she also seems to relate to me in some way. Luca's okay he talks to me and everything and we get along, but we're not dad-daughter close yet like he is with Beth. Rachel's okay too. She likes to play the piano and sing. She also likes to go shopping, not a lot like my mom, but every now and then. She also likes a lot of artistic things and going to museums and the zoo. That's a bit weird not many people like to go museums or zoos. She told me she likes to go when Luca's watching some sport game because she can take Beth with her and they'll all have a good day.

Everything with them seems perfect almost. But when you live with someone you see all the imperfections right. _Bam_, I jumped a bit at the noise, someone fell but my mom and Declan are still laughing so I guess no one's hurt. I kept drawing and when I looked at the clock it said eight thirty so I started to get ready for bed. I changed my clothes and put on pajamas.

I have to put my clothes in the hamper. The hamper's in the bathroom. I listened closely and waited. While I waited I felt the need to use the bathroom too. I could hear them laughing silently in the kitchen so I opened my door and ran down the hall and then into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I put the close in the hamper and used the bathroom. I was just done using the bathroom when the door shook.

"Oy, your bathrooms closed," I heard Declan say. I flushed the toilet and washed my hand quickly. I dried them then opened the door. Declan was standing in front of the door smiling. He looked down and then stopped smiling, "You, Megan's baby, shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked me. I walked past him and bumped into my mom, her smile disappeared and she got angry.

"Yes," my mom said weirdly. "The baby should be asleep." she grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me to my room.

"Mom," I whispered, "Mom, stop, it hurts… Mom, let go, please, Mom," I stated and she stopped. She looked at me. The door to the bathroom opened and Declan looked at me to my mom.

"Did the baby just yell at you?" he asked.

"Don't worry Declan," My mom said.

"No, it's not okay for a damn baby to yell at her mum," he said. he came over to me and lifted me up in the air.

"Mommy," I said and my mom just looked at Declan shocked.

"You!" he said and started to shake me with every word he said, "Don't get to yell at your mum." He then put me down and looked at me. "Now say you're sorry."

"Sorry, mom," I said. My mom took my hand and led me to my room. She looked at me and I just looked at her.

"I didn't tell you, you could leave the room did i?" she asked and I shook my head. "Don't leave the room." I nodded. She walked out the room and closed the door behind her. I walked up to it and locked it.

When I woke up I just stayed in the room. I drew for a bit. I heard light laughing, not the kind that they were laughing last night. I changed my clothes and looked out the fire escape from my room. I crawled out the window and just on the fire escape. Its getting cold here. i crawled towards the window in the living room. Declan was putting on his shirt. I hid away and listened for a few minutes. I looked again and saw him kiss my mom before walking out the front door. I quickly went back to my room. I closed the window, then sat on my bed and started to draw. I heard a knock on my door; I stood up and opened it. my mom was standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"S'okay,' I said back and she hugged me.

"Declan wants to take me to Ireland," she said and I nodded.

"You can't though, you're supposed to be in the hospital," I whispered to her. she nodded.

"I don't have to be…I can live the rest few months that I have seeing my dream land," she said and I nodded. of course she'd want to see her dream country instead of being in a hospital where she could get better and live out her life with me.

**Megan POV**

It's been a week and a half since Declan came and the whole thing happened. I know Logan's not okay, but she won't tell me otherwise. I told her my plan to go to Ireland with him. She just nodded. I leaned on her bedroom door frame and watched as she packed her close. She folded all of her close first than opened her two suitcases, then put them in. Her undergarments and all four of her stuffed animals went in one along with two pictures of us. Her jeans, shorts, shirts and three blankets went in another. Two were her baby blanket and another was one my grandma bought her when she was three it still covers her entire body.

In the suitcase with her jeans she put all ten of her books and art supplies as well. in her backpack she put her school stuff. I left her to it and made myself coffee. I was sitting on the couch when Logan came into the room.

"I'm done," she said and I nodded. She walked towards me and held out a book. I smiled. I used to read this to her when she was little. She sat down next to me and I opened the book.

"Love You Forever by Robert Munsch," I started and turned the page, "A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang:

I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be.

The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old, and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his mother would say, "this kid is driving me CRAZY!"

But at night time, when that two-year-old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed; and if he was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang:

I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be.

The little boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was nine years old. And he never wanted to come in for dinner, he never wanted to take a bath, and when grandma visited he always said bad words. Sometimes his mother wanted to sell him to the zoo!

But at night time, when he was asleep, the mother quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep, she picked up that nine-year-old boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him she sang:

I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be.

The boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a teenager. He had strange friends and he wore strange clothes and he listened to strange music. Sometimes the mother felt like she was in a zoo!

But at night time, when that teenager was asleep, the mother opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep she picked up that great big boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang:

I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be.

That teenager grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a grown-up man. He left home and got a house across town. But sometimes on dark nights the mother got into her car and drove across town. If all the lights in her son's house were out, she opened his bedroom window, crawled across the floor, and looked up over the side of his bed. If that great big man was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him she sang:

I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be.

Well, that mother, she got older. She got older and older and older. One day she called up her son and said, "You'd better come see me because I'm very old and sick." So her son came to see her. When he came in the door she tried to sing the song. She sang:

I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always...

But she couldn't finish because she was too old and sick. The son went to his mother. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And he sang this song:

I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my Mommy you'll be.

When the son came home that night, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then he went into the room where his very new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her he sang:

I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be." I kissed Logan on the head and I gave her the book. She put the book away in her suitcase than used the bathroom. When she was done I looked at her and she nodded. She put a sweater on and grabbed her backpack and one suitcase. I took the other.

We the suitcases in the car and then she got in. she sat down and it was silence, just silence. I won't cry in front of her, I won't she'd a tear in front of her; I have to be strong for her.

When we got to the condo, we took everything and took the elevator up. We walked down the hall and we could hear noise coming from the condo. I knocked on the door and it opened. It was the daughter, Beth I think.

"Hey," she said and opened the door wider, "Mom! Dad! Logan's here." Rachel and Luca came in. they both said Hi and Luca took both of the suitcases. When Luca was carrying them he looked at me strangely. I walked inside and Rachel gave me a tour once more, while Logan was with Beth in the living room.

I swear I can't stay here much longer or I'll just take Logan and leave and she'll watch me as I die. I can't do that to her. I talked with Luca and Rachel privately in the kitchen and handed him the papers.

"There all signed my will and everything. You have full custody of Logan, I've already talked to a lawyer just in case my parents decide to try and take her. My will states that everything that I own will go to Logan. I have money saved up for her and everything," I said and he nodded. Rachel looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? She still needs you," she said and I shook my head.

"No she needs some place stable, I'm not going to let her watch me die," I said.

"You might get a heart," Luca said.

"And if by some miracle I do then we'll work together, but I've been on the list for a heart since I was in high school and I'm barely number forty five. My heart is getting weaker everyday…it has an expiration date," I said and he nodded.

We all stood up and I walked to Logan. Beth walked down the hall to her room. I bent down and looked at Logan.

"You need to relax more, stop worrying, have fun, be a kid…promise me you'll be a kid," I said and she nodded. I hugged her and kissed her head. I moved some of her hair covering her eyes," Your eyes are so beautiful…I'm going to miss you so much Logan, I love you.' I said. I kissed her forehead and turned around to leave. I was at the door with Luca. "Take Care of her Luca."

"I will, I promise," he said and hugged me. I could feel my heart breaking, the thing stuck in my throat because I'm doing my best not to cry.

**Logan POV**

That's it she loves me and she's leaving me. I just don't understand. My mom looked at me once more and then walked out of the house after telling Luca something. The door closed seconds later and my heart just dropped. I was hoping this was all some kind of joke, but she's really leaving me. Does she really think she can leave me? She's hand dozens of chances to leave with her mom and dad, but now she's leaving me.

"No!" I yelled. Luca and Rachel looked at me. "No!" I ran to the door and opened it, my mom was about to go into the elevator. "Mom! Stop! Please!" she turned around and looked at me. "Mom!" I could hear Luca following me but I already ran to my mom and was holding onto her for dear life.

"Logan," she said.

"Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" I cried.

"Logan, I'm sorry," my mom said and she was sniffling. She looked at me and her eyes were red. "I'm so sorry baby, but I have to…I'm going to get weak, I'm going to get more tired, more mad and irritated and its just not right for you to watch it happen…I'm going fall sometimes and have to go to the hospital and if you're their people will take you away and send you somewhere with strangers. I can't let you watch me die…I'm so sorry Logan."

"No!" I screamed.

"Be a big girl Logan, Be a big girl for me," she said.

"No!" I yelled. She hugged me and whispered to me to be strong and brave for her. I don't know what I was doing but somehow I could tell I was nodding.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, no matter what happens my baby you'll be," she said and I nodded. I felt my mom nod and I was being held back.

"Mom, No!" I screamed and she went inside the elevator whose doors just opened again. I fought against the person. My mom was crying now. I just kept crying.

Luca held me and that's all he did. He just held me trying to get me to calm down. He carried me to the house and closed the door, but he just sat down on the couch and held me. when I stopped crying I just sat down and said nothing. I just sat and stared at the wall at anything.

"Logan you want to see the room?" Rachel asked. She held out her hand and I took it. "You know about Leonzo right?" she said and I nodded. I know they're adopting a boy from somewhere, maybe Spain with that name. she opened a door and looked at me.

"What do you think?" she asked me. I know what book this is.

"Where the wild things are," I whispered and she nodded.

"It's his favorite book, do you think he'll like it?" she asked me and I nodded. I'm sure he'll love it. She then walked me to Beth's room and when she opened the door I expected to see stars and everything, but instead, there were two beds. One bed was green and blue and the other was pink and blue.

"Beth wants you to choose a side first, she also said you'd want more privacy so we made had this book shelf designed," she said. I nodded and pointed to the one away from the door and she nodded. She took both my suitcases that were in the room with her to that sighed. I looked around and wondered were exactly Beth was.

"Where's Beth?" I asked and she looked at me with a smile, but a small smile.

"She's in my room, asleep, she was crying," she said and I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Beth is a bit like you…she'll tell you herself," Rachel said and I nodded. She helped me unpack my stuff and just hummed silently to herself. I was sniffling when I saw the pictures of my mom, but I didn't cry.

When we were done Rachel left me in the room and I decided to reread one of my books. I was at chapter five when the door opened. I looked up and saw Beth. She went straight to the bed by the door, the pink and blue one. She turned around and walked across to the one of the drawers and opened the bottom one. She pulled out a little white lamb and a light pink blanket. She closed the drawer with her foot and then lay down on the bed. Her eyes were tired but they were a bit red.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She sat up and looked at me.

"Yeah," she said.

"Why did you cry?" I asked.

"For you, for me, maybe both of us," she said.

"Why?"

"I'm adopted," I looked at her and she nodded. She pulled something out the little bookshelf next to the bed. It really looks like a hole in the wall just shaped and designed. She opened a book and waved for me to come over. "See her, the blond and him the guy with the Mohawk." I nodded, "you see how she looks fat." I nodded again, "well she's not, she's pregnant with me… they're my real mom and dad. She then turned the page and kept skimming through until she found a teacher's page, "That's my mom, she adopted me, she's Rachel's biological mom, Rachel was adopted too…my mom and Rachel rekindled their relationship again when Rachel moved to New York…when I was three or four my mom died and Rachel adopted me becoming my mom." I looked at her probably surprised.

"Wow," is all that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah…sometimes I wish that my biological parents didn't give me away, most of the time I wish that my mom Shelby or as I call her grandmamma didn't die so she could be here and see me and Rachel…but she died and I don't really remember her anymore because I was really small and Quinn's my biological mom well she's crazy," Beth said and I nodded. She put the book away and I looked at her.

"That's why you cried," I said and she nodded.

"I used to cry all the time and would tell Rachel to bring my mom back," she said and I nodded. it was silent for a long while. I walked back to the other side of the room. After a while I just lay down. I looked over and Beth was asleep again. I closed my eyes and decided to go to sleep too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rachel POV**

Logan has nightmares at night, she cries at night, and sometimes I don't even think she sleeps because she's scared of falling asleep. Sometimes when she cries, Beth comes out of the room and wakes me up. I'll look at her and she'll look like the little four years old who lost her mom all over again. She sympathizes a lot with Logan. When she tries to get Logan to talk about it Logan just ignores her. We transferred Logan to the same school as Beth. We've talked to teachers there and they say Logan's grades are fine, but they see fear in Logan's eyes every now and then. I know what they mean, every time something falls in the house Logan's head shoots up and she looks around frantically for the source.

I didn't suspect anything at first. That was until last week when Beth came to me. She said that she accidently spilled some milk and Logan was telling her in a hushed tone to clean up quickly and quietly before Luca and I found out or else she'd get in big trouble. I had no idea why Logan was thinking, but it did make me alert and I told Luca.

"Hey mom, when's the lady coming?" Beth asked. I turned around and saw her swinging on the swing. Luca thought it'd be great if Leonzo had a swing in his bedroom. It fit good with the theme, but I think it's a bit much.

"Any time know," I said and cleaned off everything else. If everything goes good today Leonzo will be dropped off today or tomorrow and then we'll have house visits for the next few weeks. As I finished wiping the desk the bell rang. Beth quickly got off the swing and stopped it from swinging.

"I want one," she said.

"Not right now Beth," I said and she nodded. Beth went into her bedroom and I walked to the living room. Luca was talking with Logan about something than he walked with me to the door. We answered it and Mrs. Romero smiled up at us. We shook hands with her and then headed to the living room.

We talked about the process and then financial stability. We talked all kinds of stability, emotional, physical, mental, and what not. we told her about Beth and then we told her about Logan. We had told her about Logan when we first found out about her and Mrs. Romero didn't seem to care all that much about us taking care of Logan around the same time of us wanting to adopt Leonzo. Other places would care and have the process be on hold for another year.

"Elizabeth, Logan," I said as I opened there bedroom door. They both looked at me and stood up. Neither of them had shoes on though. "Shoes and then come to the living room and introduce yourselves." They both nodded.

"We're the same size you can wear my black shoes if you want to so you can match," I heard Beth say. I heard Logan mumbled a sure. I walked back to the living room and Luca looked at me.

"There girls they'll be here in a minute," I said and Mrs. Romero smiled.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Shay Berry-Drogin, and this is my sister Logan Charlotte Drogin," Beth said and she shook hands with Mrs. Romero. Logan shook hands too but stayed silent. We left Mrs. Romero with the girls since she wanted to talk to them privately. When we were called back into the room the girls left and Beth looked a bit down. She pushed Logan a bit and huffed. I looked at Beth and she just shook her head.

**Beth POV**

"So Beth how long have you lived here?" the lady asked me.

"Since I was little, but we moved to Ohio and then California for a while, but moved back here. New York is home," I said. She nodded and I offered to give her a tour of the house. I showed her Logan and mines room, the kitchen, the office, my moms and dads room wich they were in and the bathroom's and then Leonzo's room.

"My mom said his favorite book is where the wild things are…so we made his bedroom like it and the swing which is cool and totally removable. My dad thought it's be cool to have one," I said and she smiled. We walked back to the living room, where we talked. Well mostly she and I did because Logan doesn't talk much.

"Logan you haven't said much is something wrong?" Mrs. Romero asked.

"No I think it'd be cool to have a little brother. I just miss my mom, she left me here like two and half weeks ago because she's dying," Logan said. I looked at her. Mrs. Romero didn't seemed surprised at all.

"Do you talk with your dad and Rachel about it?" Mrs. Romero asked.

"No, I'm sure they rather here about other things than this," she said.

"That's not true. They've tried to get you talk about it and tell them how you feel but you won't tell them anything. You won't even tell me," I said and Mrs. Romero looked at us.

"It's not like they care, when they have perfect you on Broadway," she said. Truthfully what she said hurt. What hurt most though was the fact that everything Logan has said so far makes it look like mom and dad aren't even trying with her, so why on earth would someone put a child in this home.

"They care a lot…about you, about everyone, everyone in their family including they're friends. You just don't see it," I said and she shook her head.

"I think I'll get your parents," Mrs. Romero said. We stood up and walked down the halls.

"Mom, Dad," I said. They walked out there room. Mom looked at me and I shook my head and pushed Logan because it's all her fault.

I listened intently on what was happening in the living room. I heard my mom gasp. I looked at Logan and threw my stuffed bear at her.

"Stop," she mumbled.

"It's all your fault. She's not going to let him come and live here with us because of you…You said the wrong things Logan," I said and she looked at me.

"I said the truth," she said back.

"You said you're mixed up truth. You don't let anyone in, so you don't know anything about us yet," I said and she just looked at me. I heard Mrs. Romero say goodbye and the front door close. I looked at my shelf and saw Max and The bull. I grabbed both of them and ran out the door. I heard my mom and dad call my name. I ran down the stairs which is a lot. When I got to the first floor I looked around and saw Mrs. Romero outside. She was trying to get a taxi.

"Mrs. Romero," I said and she turned around. She looked at me and I tried my best to catch my breath. I shouldn't have run. I have asthma, I'm so stupid. "Mrs. Romero."

"Yes, Elizabeth," she said. I held the stuffed dolls up.

"I know he likes Where the Wild things Are," I said, "This is Max and this is The Bull…I bought them for Leonzo, with my own money. I know you don't want him to live with us, but could you please give these to him. I was going to be his sister and he was going to be my little brother. I wanted to teach him some soccer even though he's probably better than Me." she looked at me took my hand and we sat down at bench in front of the building.

"Did you run all the way from your house down here just to tell me this?" she asked and I nodded.

"You see I know what Logan said scared you a bit, but that's Logan she's scared. She's still new to everything. I don't know what happened with her mom, but she doesn't let anyone in. I've tried talking to her about it. My mom say's I sympathize because well because when I was four my mom died…I was adopted by Rachel's mom, but then when she died Rachel who was my sister adopted me becoming my mom. We've only been separated once by my biological mom's parents, but my mom got me back and we fight to stay together. That's what our family does, we fight to stay together and be happy. I'll fight for Logan to protect her, so she can be happy, and I was going to do the same for Leonzo. I know my parents are going to try their best to get Leonzo here and if they do so will I…just give him these please," I said and gave her the stuffed dolls. She took them.

"You're a very brilliant child you know," she said and we shook hands. I watched her leave and then I walked inside the building. I took an elevator up and then rushed to the condo door.

"Elizabeth Shay!" my mom yelled.

"Inhaler," I said and she rushed to it immediately and gave it to me. I used it twice and sat down breathing in deeply.

"What did you do?" my mom asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"She was leaving. I wanted Leonzo to have his stuffed dolls. So I ran down all the stairs to get to her because the elevator would take forever," I said and she smiled but shook her head.

"You're going to be the death of me," she said and I shrugged. I walked to my room , but before I did I saw dad sitting on the swing in what would have been Leonzo's room. I walked into the room and lay down on my bed.

"I'm sorry," I heard Logan say. I looked at her.

"You shouldn't apologize to me. Apologize to my mom and our Dad." I lay down on my bed and heard her get up slowly and walk out the door.

**Logan POV**

I know Beth is right. I haven't given anyone here a chance at anything. I walked out of the room and went to the living room. I saw Rachel sitting at the table looking through a magazine. She sighed and closed it. she looked up and seemed surprised to see me.

"Logan, are you okay? Are you thirst, hungry, or both?" she asked me and I shook my head. I walked to her and sat across from her at the table. "Logan, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," I said and she looked at me. "I told the lady that its not like you care about what I think or anything about me when you have Beth who seems perfect…I'm why you're not getting a boy."

"Oh, Logan it's not your fault. It's not your fault at all and trust me when I say Beth is far from perfect, but she's perfect in her own way just like you are…nobody's perfect," Rachel said and I nodded. my mom told me that there were people in the world that were perfect and I should try to be like them, but then said I'd probably never be like them.

"I'm perfect," I said and Rachel nodded.

"In your own way, you are perfect. You don't have to try and be like anyone else, just be you. Because its you whose perfect," she said and I nodded.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I stood up and looked around.

"Your welcome…Your dads in Leonzo's room," she said and I walked to the room. I opened the door and I saw my dad looking at the toys and books.

"Luca," I said and he looked at me. His eyes were a bit red. Maybe he'll yell at me.

"Yeah, Logan," he said and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and I sat down.

"I'm sorry. I told the lady that its not like you care about what I think or anything about me when you have Beth who seems perfect…I'm why you're not getting a boy," I said. I said the same thing as I said to Rachel. Luca laughed a bit.

"It's not your fault…your still new here and don't see how things work. You're scared and you have every right to be. I also know you miss your mom," he said. I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said and he shook his head.

"It's not your fault," he said. He looked around the room and sighed, "Why don't you go get a jacket on, let's get out of here for a bit." I looked at him and nodded.

I walked into the room and grabbed a jacket of mine. I walked back out and saw Luca in the hallway. He took my hand and when we got in the living room he told Rachel we were going out. She just nodded and we left. We walked through the park and everything. to my surprise though we ended up at a movie theatre. I've only been to the movies maybe ten times in my life. We looked at all the movies and we chose Wilson's War. It's a comedy about a middle school boy. Luca bought the tickets, we got popcorn and soda. We just sat down and watched the previews before the movie started. It's a bit weird for me, but I'm comfortable being with him. I'm perfectly fine being with him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Luca POV**

Logan, Beth, Rachel and I walked into the lobby of the building. Beth just finished her afternoon show of thirteen. Logan really likes the musical except she says its not something she's interested in doing. As we entered the elevator Beth leaned back into Rachel's chest.

"What's wrong?' Rachel asked.

"I'm tired," Beth yawned. We got off on our floor and when we stepped out I practically gasped. I let go of Rachel's hand and walked forward.

"Leonzo," I said. I saw Mrs. Romero turn around and Leonzo did too. He was holding the stuffed doll Max in his arms.

"Luca, ho visto la signora con il fuoco quando ero in aereo nel cielo (Luca, I saw the lady with the fire when i was on the plane in the sky)," leonzo said and he walked up to me and gave me a hug. I carried him up and hugged him. I walked forward towards Mrs. Romero. I shook her hands and opened the front door to the Condo. I put Luca down once inside and he immediately took my hand. Logan and Beth introduced themselves to Leonzo, but left to their rooms.

"You have quite the family," Mrs. Romero said once the girls were gone. I looked at Leonzo who was looking around the place sitting down quietly. "Your daughter Elizabeth was not joking when she said you would fight to keep family together. Leonzo wasn't even a part of it yet, but she ran to speak to me," she said. Leonzo got up and walked to Rachel, Rachel grabbed him and sat him on her lap and they started to speak to each other. Rachel using the only little Italian she knows. "You have already let this boy crawl his way into your hearts and even without meeting Elizabeth he crawled into hers… I know it will be hard for Logan, but…"

"But what?" Rachel asked.

"The adoption will be final…all you need to do is sign the papers. I will have someone come in to see him twice a month for the next three months and then your worry free," she said. Rachel and I looked at each other shocked. We kissed and immediately signed the papers. She spent some alone time with Leonzo in the kitchen telling him what was going on.

"I think I'm on cloud 9 right now," I said to Rachel.

"I surpassed cloud 9 when I married you, I'm on cloud ninety," she said and I smiled while looked at her.

"You're so cheesy," I said and kissed her.

"And you're a dork," she said.

We talked to Mrs. Romero for a bit longer. When she left Leonzo hugged her and said thank you. Rachel was carrying Leonzo when she left. I turned around after I closed the door and Leonzo and I fist pumped. Rachel and I hugged and we gave him a tour of the house. His room being last.

"Leonzo questa è la tua sorella Elizabeth y Logan," i said and he nodded.

"I bought you that," Beth said pointing to Max. Leonzo held Max closer to him. "No I don't want it…ugh… Lo…Comprando…por..tu (I buy it for you)," Beth said she seemed very unsure of herself. Logan laughed a bit.

"You suck at Spanish," Logan said.

"Grazie (thank you)," Leonzo said and Beth turned around to Logan.

"Oh, what," Beth stated happily making Leonzo laugh. When we left the girls room we walked down the hall and we opened his room. He gasped when he saw the room.

"MAX!" he stated and we nodded. He ran around the entire room looking at everything, idolizing everything. he looked at me and then at Rachel.

"F-for m-m-me?" he asked and we nodded. He hugged the both of us and led us around the room to look at everything. He seemed so calm and just excited. He especially loved the swing. Which I knew he would. I mean come on it was my idea. What kid wouldn't like a swing in there room?

Rachel made pasta for dinner and when dinner was done Beth played a game with Leonzo in the living room. I looked at Rachel and she looked at me.

"She really did want a younger sibling didn't she?" I asked. Rachel looked at me and nodded.

"Oh yeah, the first time she asked me was three weeks after we started to date," Rachel said.

"Mom!" Beth whined and I laughed. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone." I just laughed some more. Logan looking at Leonzo as if she was trying to figure something out, but I saw her smile at some of his actions and his laugh. To my surprise she then joined Beth and Leonzo in playing with the toys.

When night time came Leonzo was a bit fussy, but he soon calmed down. He wore his spider man pajamas he has and Rachel and I tucked him in bed. Rachel read him his one and only favorite book, _Where the Wild things Are_. When she was done he was still slightly awake. Rachel started to hum _To Start a Home_ by the Cinematic Orchestra. I watched Leonzo as he fell asleep. Rachel and I both kissed him and walked out of the room. I looked back at Leonzo as he slept.

My god I have a son. I have a son. I swear if this is a dream then I never want to wake up.

"Hey, stop. It's real," Rachel said. I looked at her.

"I know…but it feels like a dream," I said.

"Maybe it's because all your dreams have come true," she said.

I looked at Rachel and nodded. I only had a few dreams in my life. My dreams were to be on Broadway, to meet the woman of my dreams, to have kids, to have a son… all my dreams have come true. I think my only dream know is for the dreams of my kids to come true.

"I think I just landed on Cloud Ninety with you," I said. Rachel kissed me.

"Come tomorrow a certain Blonde's going to bring us down to Cloud sixty," Rachel said.

"Beth," I said and she nodded. I kissed her as we walked into our room. we lay in bed together and I held her close to me.

"Ray," I said and looked at me, "We have a son."

"Yes, Luca. We have a son," she said and we kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm really sorry. i've had a crazy few months and I just completely forgot about my fanfic. I'm so sorry.. i promise to try and update more often. on the plus side my computer finally got fixed. Geek Squad had to remove some forty something viruses off my computer. Hope you like this chapter._**

**Luca POV**

I'm starting to get worried. Logan has been having nightmares at night and she's started to scream in her sleep. I'm the only one that can seem to calm her down. Beth has decided to sleep in our room. She'll sneak out a night and go in her room in the morning saying she woke up early. She doesn't want to make Logan more uncomfortable than she already is. Leonzo is coping perfectly well. We speak to him in both Italian and English. At his school he's in the ESL class but he's progressing very well.

"Logan come on its time," I said, Logan looked at me and nodded. We walked into Angela's office and sat down.

"Hi, Logan, I'm Angela Dixon. I'm a child psychologist and therapist," Angela said, "Anything you say in here stays in here. These four walls are an open area, you can cry and scream, show any emotion."

"I'll be outside," I said looking at Logan. She looked at me angrily. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do. I love you no matter what." I kissed her head and walked out the door.

I waited in the lobby and read a magazine. I looked up when the door opened. It was Gwendolyn she's a cancer survivor and comes to see Dr. Richardson.

"Beth having trouble?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, actually, I have another daughter, her names Logan." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "High school girlfriend never told me, especially since she moved before she found out. She's dying and left her to me…Logan's having these nightmares and they just keep getting worse. She gets scared when something happens, like if something falls she's tense for a long while."

"Poor girl," Gwen said and I nodded. We kept talking and she told me she was getting better. She heard Beth was on Broadway and wanted me to tell Beth that she said good job and hi. I nodded and hugged her before she went in to see .

**Logan POV**

He left me in here alone. What is he thinking? What does he mean by he doesn't know what to do anything anymore? does he mean he doesn't know what to do with me or doesn't know what to do about something else? Is he going to send me away to grandma mike and Grandma Sibyl because they're mean and only grandma is nice.

"Logan, your dad and Rachel are worried about you. they've told me you have nightmares that prevent you from going to sleep? is that true?" Angela asked me. I nodded. "Okay, what is the nightmare about?"

"My mom," I said and looked away.

"Your mom left right? She left you in the care of your dad because she's sick," Angela said.

"Yeah, but she's stupid, she's giving up," I stated angrily not meaning too. She started to write some things.

"What do you mean she's giving up?" Angela asked.

"She could get other medicine, see the doctor more, she could have surgery but she's letting herself die instead! She left me for him!"

"For who Logan? Who did she leave you for?"

"Declan, she left me for Declan."

"Is Declan a friend?" she asked. I nodded.

"How did they meet?"

"I don't know…Mom came home one day and she was super happy and sloppy and he was with her. He's from Ireland and that's where my mom wants to go, she's always wanted to go. When my mom's sloppy and super happy, she's drunk, but she's also mean and does things she shouldn't," I stated. "She's stupid and so is he. He wasn't my dad and he couldn't boss me around but he did anyway and he always called me baby."

"So Declan was more than a friend?"

"Kind of like a friend with awesome benefits," I said, "You know, sex, drugs, alcohol, money, promising a trip to Ireland." I covered my mouth after I realized what I said. She wrote down some things.

"Your mom did drugs?" she asked I shrugged.

"The apartment smelled weird sometimes but it wasn't alcohol or her medicine. It was something else. I know she smoked with him."

"Okay, in your mom is there right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Is Declan in them?" she asked. I looked at her and I nodded.

"What happens? What happens in your dream Logan?"

"She leaves me again, but then were in the apartment and Declan is there and he keeps hitting me and my mom doesn't…she doesn't…she…"

"She doesn't what Logan?" Angela asked me.

"She doesn't stop him anymore, she just lets him and he keeps hitting me and yelling at me but all I did was use the bathroom before I went to bed. I know I'm not suppose to leave the room, but if I wet the bed she'll be angry and then he'd do something. He caught me and he just keeps hitting me and she's wasted to do anything, she stopped caring," I stated while crying. She gave me a tissue and I took it.

"Logan has Declan ever hit you?" I looked at her and then looked away. what counts as hitting. "Logan?"

"He's shaken me before, lifted me up in the air and shaken me…he's pushed me and used a wooden spoon, but that's it," I said. He didn't hit me with his hands.

"So he hit you with a spoon?" she said. I shook my head.

"My mom told me it wasn't hitting if he didn't do it with his hands," I said and she wrote some stuff down.

"Has your mom ever done anything like that?" she asked.

"Once a year…always once a year…I don't know why? She always yelled at me because I spilled something or got hurt… I think she's bipolar like my grandpa." Angela chuckled a bit and wrote more stuff down.

"How do you feel living with your dad and Rachel?" I shrugged, she looked at me.

"I don't know," I said, she looked at me again. "I don't know…it's weird. It's like they're perfect, a mom, a dad, everyone is happy, everyone cares about everyone…its not fair," I said.

"What do you mean it's not fair?"

"It's not fair, I should've been able to be happy, I should have had my dad to protect me, I should have been cared for instead of taking care of myself," I screamed and she nodded. "It's not fair that Beth's mom can leave her, and a woman adopts her and then when that woman dies she gets adopted by that woman's daughter! what happens to me, my mom's hated me since I was born and she doesn't even have the niceness in her body to give me to someone who would care more…she left me and she thinks I should be brave, and happy…she's crazy. Why did she leave me? I mean Beth's real mom still loves her and my mom should love me, but she doesn't she just left me and didn't even look back until I was behind her screaming. What did I do?"

"Okay, okay...Just breathe, Logan…Inhale…exhale, good…Logan you did nothing. Your mom was and is sick…you never did anything, your mom was the wrong who did the wrong in letting you take care of yourself, she's the one who did wrong, you didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't be taking care of yourself…I know your used to it, but you need to let your dad and Rachel do that, you're too young to….You didn't do anything wrong, do you think you can say that for me?" I looked at her and she nodded.

"I- I-I didn't do any- anything wrong," I said and she nodded.

"Good job… our time is up…I'll see you next week on Tuesday at the same time," she said. I looked at the clock. She stood up and shook my hand. I stood up and she had her hand on my shoulder. She walked out with me and I saw my dad reading some Broadway magazine. He put it down. he smiled and I heard Angela laugh.

"Reading Beth's reviews," she said and he smiled.

"You know me to well," he said.

"Yes, I do…Logan did well you don't have to worry about anything, she'll be fine, she just has to overcome some obstacles, but she'll be fine…I'll see her this time again next week," Angela said and he nodded. He thanked her and signed some papers at the front desk.

I walked with my dad out of the building and instead of hailing a taxi he took my hand and we walked a few blocks and then he stood in-between tow building in front of them. we were exactly in the middle.

"Donuts or ice cream?' he asked. I looked at him. "Donuts or Ice cream…I always do this its tradition. After one of my kids comes out of there I take them to donuts or ice cream. I think Rachel would take you somewhere else."

"Donuts," I said and he smiled.

"My girl," he said happily. He opened the door and we walked in. I got a chocolate glazed donut and a hot chocolate. Luca got a coffee and then a bag of donut holes both glazed and sugared. We then took a taxi and went home.

"Dad," I said and he looked at me.

"Yeah, Logan," I said and I looked at him.

"I'm scared," I said and he looked at me, "I'm scared my mom's going to come back." I said nd I felt a weight come off of me. "I want her to come back, but if she comes back everything will be bad again. its safer if she doesn't come back." he looked at meant held me close to him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I nodded and just ate my donut in the comfort of my dad's arms while in the taxi. Its better this way.


	27. Chapter 27

**Beth POV**

It's Christmas, its Christmas, its Christmas! I jumped out of bed and to my mom and dad's room. At the door I met Leonzo. I put my finger to my lips and then opened the door quietly. I nodded my head and we both ran in and jumped onto the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake Up!" Leonzo and I yelled.

"Come on we need food for sustenance and energy. It's a white Christmas, come on," I said, my dad grabbed Leonzo and Mom looked at me.

"Please refrain from doing that, your twelve," she said and I shrugged and then fell on top of her. She grabbed me and rolled me off of her and started to attack me with kisses. And she said I was too old for this yet she attacks me with kisses. Who's too old for this now? After waking up my parents, Leonzo and I went and did the harder job. Waking up Logan. This is going to be a challenge.

"Logan!" Leonzo yelled. She didn't even stir. "It's Christmas! il suo natale( Its Christmas)! Wake Up!" still nothing; he jumped onto the bed and started to shake her. Still nothing. Leonzo started to jump on the bed and nothing happened. I told him to get off the bed and I had him grab one side of the bed sheets. I started to count to three.

"One, Two, Three!" we both pulled the blankets off and Logan woke up and started to reach for them. For some reason Leonzo was smart and ducked.

"Beth!" Logan yelled and hit me with a pillow and I laughed.

"Merry Christmas, log," I said and ran out of the room with Leonzo.

"My names not Log," I heard Logan grumble.

"Could've fooled me since you sleep like one," I said.

I joined mom in the kitchen and watched as Logan trudged out of the room with a sweater on and sat on the couch. Leonzo dragged her off the couch though and had her look out the window.

"Woah," Logan said.

"Nice huh," I said, "Just wait till New Years, even better especially where were staying," I said and mom looked at me and shook her head. I helped out making breakfast and then we all sat down. We ate breakfast and just like my mom promised she made hot chocolate and let me have as many marshmallows as I wanted to. When we were done we gathered around the living room and dad started to separate the presents.

I may be Jewish but seeing as I have a father who is Christian and a biological mother who is Christian I still take part of the holiday. I mean I still celebrate Hanukkah with my mom though. I do get less presents though that I don't open until the last day of Hanukkah which doesn't start until tomorrow. I still don't understand how my mom knows when Hanukkah starts. I mean is there a secret calendar or something. The date changes every year.

"Okay, open," my mom said and started to film. Logan and Leonzo started to unwrap the presents. I walked to the Menorah and put the gifts under the entry table that's against the wall in-between the front door and the hallway entrance. Mom looked at me and I smiled. After everyone was done opening their gifts. Mom and I did open one though. I opened one that I knew was clothes. Mom opened the gift dad gave her. It was a necklace. We all then got ready, taking showers, getting dressed and making our beds.

When I came out of my room after making my bed. I walked out to the living and stopped at the hallway entrance. Mom looked at me and she smiled a bit. I looked at the people with her. Seriously twice in one year I have to see them, come on. I do not want them here ruining my winter break.

"Beth, come on," My mom said and I walked forward.

"Hey Beth," Quinn said and Noah looked at me.

"Hey kid," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Beth," Quinn said. I felt my mom tap my butt and I sat down next to her.

"Merry Christmas," I said. "I'm Jewish."

"Beth!" my mom said and I shrugged. Quinn looked at my mom like she was ready to kill. "Beth, explain."

"I'm Jewish my mom was Jewish, but I do partake in Christmas. My presents are over there. I refuse to open them until Hanukkah is over," I said. Noah looked proud.

"Can you open one," Quinn said and she handed me a box. I took it and looked at mom.

"Hey, Rachel, have you seen my green Jack-Jacket," I turned and saw Logan. She seemed confused but then it was like the light bulb went off, "Ohhhh! Now I see what she meant…never mind."

"What who meant?" I asked and she shook her head. I stood up to follow her but mom grabbed my arm.

"Not now Beth," my mom said.

"Someone told her something," I said and saw my dad come in.

"Quinn, Noah…Umm, Angela was defending you and did mention that your life hasn't been as easy as Beth thinks," my dad said.

"Seriously, what happened to patient doctor confidentiality," I said. Mom rubbed my back. I took a deep breath while closing my eyes. "So what brings you to New York besides me?"

"You," They both said and I laughed a bit. I looked at the present and I feel like I'm splurging if I open it.

"Beth, its okay," my mom said and I sighed. I slowly lifted the tape off the side and I heard Noah go pshh.

"What?" I said and he looked at me.

"You're like all three of your mothers. Opening presents so delicately, just tear it apart."

"That's barbaric," I said at the same time as my mom and Quinn. I opened it and took out a box; I opened the box and pulled out a box. "This is cool, where'd you get it?" I asked. I looked at the silver and blue box. I traced the design on it and showed my mom who smiled.

"Somewhere, open it," Quinn said, I could see her smile even if I haven't looked at her yet. I opened it and found an owl with topaz jeweled eyes. An owl Bank. I looked at her and she was smiling. I put it down and took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself. I stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you," I said and I felt her hug me back and kiss my cheek.

"No thanks are needed," she whispered and I stepped back. I saw her eyes had tears in them. I saw Noah throw tissue at her and I laughed.

"Okay, I now Hanukkah starts tomorrow, but I really don't care right now, so here, this is from me and you'll love it my Jewish Princess," he said and I saw him smile at my mom and wink at her.

"Go ahead," my mom said. I opened it and groaned. Except I am happy, mom doesn't buy me spin tops or stuff like this.

"Apples to Apples Jewish Edition…Oh Beth we are so playing this tomorrow," My mom said and I looked at Noah he was smiling. "Is it In Hebrew?" she asked and Noah nodded, great even worse. "Beth this can help you practice your Hebrew for your Bat Mitzvah."

"Yay…another language that I suck at that I need to perfect," I said and Noah laughed.

"So you haven't had one?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Don't worry you'll be invited when she comes to a decision of wanting one or not. Before you turn thirteen Beth," my mom said and I nodded.

"Hey Beth, I found it," I turned around and saw Leonzo he was holding my goldish bronze driedel. I took it from him and thanked him. He then walked to mom and climbed onto her lap. I stood up and put the driedel next to my other one that was next to the menorah. My mom's driedel's are on the other side. Her wooden one and her cool silver and blue one. My other driedel is white and blue.

"Who's this little guy?" Noah asked.

"This is Leonzo, the little man I've been telling you about," my mom said as she hugged him. Leonzo just rested his head on her chest.

"Hola," Leonzo said in Spanish and I laughed.

"Hola to you too," Noah said and Quinn said hi. Noah than handed me another gift and I looked at him as did Quinn and my mom.

"Umm, you only get one gift for each day of Hanukkah," I said and he nodded.

"This isn't from me," he said and I looked at him. I realized he had been filming this whole time. I just ignored it. "It's from my mom."

"Beth go ahead," my mom said. I opened it carefully and pulled out a velvet bag with gold string and gold silk in the inside. My mom gasped. "Noah." I opened the bag, tilted it and let what was in it fall into my left palm. My mom gasped again. I looked at the five old, ancient circular coin things in my hand. "Noah, no…these…they mean so much to your mom."

"Beth do you know what these are?" Noah asked and I shook my head.

"Ancient Coins," I said and he nodded.

"Maccabean Coins. They've been in my family for years," he said and I looked at him. Is he serious? You have got to be kidding me. I didn't even know these existed.

"Noah," my mom said.

"My mom has plenty more Rachel…listen Beth, my mom gave five to me, five to my sister and now she's giving five to you. They are a part of my family, a part of yours. They represent struggle, bravery, and adversity. These are yours to keep and keep them safe," he said. I put them back in the bag and tied it. I hugged him too and he hugged me back.

"Thank you and tell your mom I said thanks," I said and he nodded. We spent some time together and then I put everything away in my room. I put the owl bank on my desk and I opened the chest. I put the bag with the precious coins inn them, in the bag and then put the chest under my bed. I left my room but before I did Logan stopped me. I sighed and sat down on her bed and looked at her.

"Your moms pretty," she said. I nodded knowing she was talking about Quinn.

"Yeah, so is yours," I replied and she looked at me.

"You're lucky. She wants you, she loves you," Logan said. I looked at her and wondered why she was telling me this. I mean I know I am Lucky that they want me, but what does she mean buy it. "My mom didn't." The light bulb went off in my head and I understood.

"I'm sure she did. She probably just didn't show her emotions," I said as if it were true, but really I don't know if it is.

After moments of silence I got up and walked to the living room. Quinn and Noah looked at me every now and then, but they didn't say anything. Except for maybe a few questions about me being on Broadway for 13, but that was it. I could tell they were proud of me which probably helped boost my almost nonexistent ego. I hung out with them after I played with Leonzo. They never brought up what happened when I was in LA, or the custody battle when I was nine, or Quinn's parents. It was a bit nice though except for the long awkward silence's. This holiday seems to be going well.


	28. Chapter 28

**Quinn POV**

I watched as Rachel and Beth were at the Menorah. Rachel and Beth recited a prayer and I saw Puck mumbling it.

_Blessed are You, O Lord Our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who has sanctified us with Your commandments and commanded us to kindle the lights of Hanukkah._

__Rachel then took the candle in the middle and handed it to Beth. Beth was really excited and happy. She took the candle and she and Rachel said another prayer as Beth lighted the fifth candle.

_Blessed are You, O Lord our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who performed miracles for our ancestors at this season in days passed. _

__When Beth put the middle candle back in its place Rachel hugged Beth from behind and they watched the fire. Rachel and Beth then exchanged gifts and opened them. Rachel laughed when she saw tickets to the new reproduction of Les Miserables for opening night but thanked Beth anyways. Beth opened her gift and smiled as she brought out a new Jacket. She hugged Rachel and then they started to talk to us. Beth being reserved as usual. I think Christmas was just, I don't know. Beth and Rachel let me and Puck use one of their Dreidel's to play Dreidel with them. After explaining the game to me we played it. Beth was really competitive when it came to the game.

"No…" Beth whined and hung her head.

"I may be a bit competitive with this game too," Rachel said and Beth counted her coins. She spun her driedel and when it stopped Beth whooped happily.

"Whats it mean?" I asked.

"Hei, means take half of what's in the pot," Rachel explained and I nodded. we played and when the game was over Beth ended up winning. Of course she was happy. Rachel then helped her flip over the coins. "Remember you only get to choose one you want to keep." Beth nodded and looked at all the old coins. She chose one and put the rest away. Rachel then started to get dressed and when she came out she was in a red dress with a black leather jacket.

"Wow," I heard Luca say and Puck and I nodded.

"Okay, you're going over to the hotel room now, right?" Rachel asked and Luca nodded. Beth then came out and she was wearing Jean's, a white longe sleeve shirt and black vest. Rachel opened the closet and brought out a jacket.

"Nervous, Beth?" I asked and she nodded. Beth's Broadway play 13 is nominated for a drama desk award and the kids are singing today at Times Square at seven forty. The both did their hair and I helped every now and then. When they were ready Beth put on her jacket and gloves and scarf. Rachel did the same. Puck and I walked out following them and we got into a cab. We drove as close as we could get to the square and then walked. We saw the rest of the Glee Club at a coffee house and we talked for a bit. Beth kept looking everywhere.

"Mom, I don't think I can," Beth said and we all looked at her.

"Sweetie, its just nerves. You'll be fine," Rachel said and rubbed her back. I saw Beth shake her head and I looked at her.

"You now your mom once thought she wouldn't be able to perform again. She got so nervous this one time before a performance that Santana had to threaten your mom just to get her to go on stage…But in the end, your mom said with just a small ounce of luck, one pound of confidence she was able to walk onto the stage because she knew that with us, she'd be fine. We'd all go down together and we'd all rise together," I said and she looked at me and nodded.

Twenty minutes later we all walked through the crowds of people. Beth seeming to get separated most of the time that at one point I had to grab her from behind because she was getting sucked into the swarm of people as if sinking into quicksand. When we managed to make it to where we needed to be Rachel handed us all the passes and we saw Luca with the kids. Beth hugged him and then walked with Rachel. They showed someone there ID and they were allowed back. It was all ready dark and I really couldn't see how people and kids weren't frozen yet. I mean I'm shaking.

I saw Rachel come back and she smiled excitedly. We had a perfect view of the stage from where we were standing. No heads would be in front of us and blocking our view. I saw Luca set up a tripod and Puck and I had our cameras. I saw Ryan Seacrest on the stage and everyone screamed.

"Now, these next guests on the stage are a great bunch of kids. They managed to make a musical about preteen's and teenagers one of the most popular musicals of the year. Everyone, I give you the cast of 13!" he walked off the stage and music started. A boy came onto the stage.

"Beth's in group 2 by the way," Rachel said quickly before the boy started to sing.

_Evan:__  
__I'm Evan Goldman, I live at 224 West 92nd Street, in the heart of Manhattan. And my life just went to hell.___

_Picture me just another cool kid in NYC, near the park and the Met__  
__Life is sweet, Yankees in the Bronx, pretzels on the street, just how good can it get?__  
__Who'd have guess Dad would meet a stewardess?__  
__Mom's depressed and her lawyers are mean__  
__Now I'm stressed, life is a disaster__  
__And I'm cracking from the strain, going totally insane__  
__And I'm just about to turn__  
__Just about to turn__  
__Just about to turn___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Evan:__  
__Everything switches___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Evan:__  
__Everything turns around___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Evan:__  
__End up in stitches___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Evan:__  
__Find a way underground___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Evan:__  
__Can I get through it?___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Evan:__  
__Life has changed over night___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Evan:__  
__How do I do it?___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Evan:__  
__Nothing is going right___

_All:__  
__The best and the worst__  
__And the most and the least__  
__And the crazy and the scary__  
__And I'm standing on the edge!___

_Evan:__  
__Twelve years old, everything that used to be as good as gold starts to crumble and crack___

_Evan with Others, __**Beth**__:__  
__Pressure mounts, once it was a joke, now it really counts and there's no going back___

_All:__  
__Life goes wrong___

_Boy:__  
__Suddenly they're yelling cause your hair's too long___

_**(Beth)**__Patrice:__  
__Or your room isn't clean___

_All:__  
__Roll along___

_Evan:__  
__Every conversation is another lost cause or a list of my flaws__  
__And I'm just about to turn___

_All:__  
__Just about to turn__  
__God, I'm going to turn__  
__Thirteen!___

_Richie:__  
__I want a dirt bike___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Lucy:__  
__I want to kill my mom___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Eddie:__  
__I want a mustache!___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Cassie:__  
__I want a wonder bra___

_Group 1:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Group 2__**(Beth)**__:__  
__When do I get it?___

_Group 1:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Group 2__**(Beth)**__: __  
__All of the grown-up stuff?___

_Group 1:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Group 2__**(Beth)**__:__  
__How will I make it?___

_Group 1:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Group 2__**(Beth)**__: __  
__When am I old enough?___

_All:__  
__Why is the world feeling totally stranger?__  
__Why are my friends acting totally weird?__  
__Why do I feel like my life is in danger?__  
__Why do I feel like my brain disappeared?___

_**(Beth)**__Patrice:__  
__How can I get through a year of Spanish?___

_Simon:__  
__How can I not look dumb in track?___

_Eric:__  
__How can I gain 20 pounds by Friday?___

_Malcolm:__  
__How can I make my voice not crack?___

_All:__  
__I wanna fly, wanna run, wanna drive__  
__Wanna get rich, wanna get drunk, wanna get out__  
__Wanna get my braces off__  
__Wanna get my nose pierced__  
__Wanna grow my hair long__  
__But all I keep hearing is___

_No, you're not ready!__  
__No, it's not time yet!__  
__No, it's not right now!__  
__Wait until you're older!___

_No, you're not ready!__  
__No, it's not time yet!__  
__No, it's not right now!__  
__Wait until you're older!___

_No, you're not ready!__  
__No, it's not time yet!__  
__No, it's not right now!__  
__Wait until you're older!___

_Homework__  
__Laundry__  
__Dishes__  
__Courses__  
__Just settle down and hold your horses!___

_(Dance Break)_

Beth did Purowets and two flips, but danced with a couple boys as did everyone else, before they started to sing again.

__

_Evan:__  
__In the middle of this city__  
__In the middle of this street__  
__There's a sound of something crumbling,__  
__Rumbling underneath my feet___

_In the middle of the sidewalk__  
__Outside P.S. 84,__  
__I hear a roar__  
__I can't ignore___

_I hear Evan it's not your fault__  
__I hear Evan can't you see__  
__I hear Evan do you want to go with Mom or stay with me?___

_I hear kiddo, I'm not angry__  
__I hear buddy, you know best__  
__And there's the rumbling getting louder___

_But there's one day in October__  
__Where the pieces all will fit__  
__When they have to be together__  
__And pretend they didn't quit___

_I've got one day in October__  
__And I know it's got to be__  
__The perfect party___

_I'm becoming a man__  
__I don't know what a man really means__  
__The rule book grows, but no one knows__  
__What all the rules allow___

_I'm becoming a man__  
__No one tells all the scared in-betweens__  
__Just how we should be strong, be good__  
__With so much pressure now___

_One day it gets better__  
__One day it makes sense__  
__One day I'll stop talking in the friggin future tense__  
__One day in October__  
__It'll all be great__  
__And I can't wait__  
__I can't wait__  
__I can't wait___

_Others:__  
__I can't wait to come to your party__  
__I can't wait to come to your party__  
__I can't wait to come to your party__  
__I can't wait to come to your party__  
__Party!__  
__I can't wait__  
__I can't wait__  
__Can't wait__  
__Can't wait__  
__Can't wait__  
__Can't wait__  
__Can't wait__  
__Cant wait for thirteen!___

_Group 2__**(Beth)**__: __  
__Something is coming___

_Group 1:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Group 2__**(Beth)**__:__  
__Something is going up___

_Group 1:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Group 2__**(Beth)**__:__  
__Something is humming___

_Group 1:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Group 2__**(Beth)**__: __  
__Somebody's growing up!___

_All:__  
__Thirteen!___

_Cassie:__  
__Hey, yeahhh!___

_Eddie:__  
__No, no, no, no, no, no___

_Malcolm:__  
__Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah___

_Charlotte:__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah___

_All:__  
__The best and the worst__  
__And the most and the least__  
__And the crazy and the scary__  
__And we're just about to turn__  
__Thirteen!_

When they were done everyone was clapping. They all rushed towards the back of the stage and grabbed Jackets to keep themselves warm. Ryan Seacrest went back onto the stage and smiled at them all. They all just looked at each other then at him.

"Wow, Now tell me how many of those statement about wanting to kill you mom and your bedroom not being clean are true?" he asked they all looked at each other.

"A bit," they all said and he nodded.

"Okay, newcomer Elizabeth Berry-Drogin front and center," he said and her castmates laughed a bit. she took a step forward and walked towards hime. "So you auditioned behind your parents back while they were on there honeymoon, did you not?"

"No, I did," she said and everyone laughed.

"What did you sing?"

"Well, I was originally going to sing Feeling Good by Micheal Buble, but someone before me sang it, so then I was going to sing The Best Day by Taylor Swift. I sang it at my moms wedding…so when my name was being called I panicked. I should have something better that that, so I sang New York State of Minds made popular by Barbra Streisand," Beth said and Ryan Seacrest nodded. he asked them mor questions and then it was back to Beth.

"So how many boys have you kissed, your character says that in the last song doesn't she?" Beth nodded.

"Yeah, Patrice says she's kissed someone more than once," she said.

"Have you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Unless you count kissing Jonah on stage then no. I'm not allowed to date," she said and they all laughed.

"For those who don't know, Elizabeth is the only one of our cast who's twelve," Jonah said, "She's the baby." The kids were on stage for a while longer. Rachel was already backstage and when the kids all left the stage we could hear them all say 'Hello ' all at the same time. when Beth came back towards us she high fived Logan and Leonzo. we then all stood up and walked to a hotel called the W. Rachel pointed up at the hotel, to one of the tops floors. We had a corner room and it was all glass so we should have a perfect view of the ball dropping and everything.

When we walked in a person immediately went to Rachel and gave her the key to the room. we followed the bell-hop into the elevator and he showed us to the room. It was actually a suite and it was on the 56th floor. He spoke to Rachel about how many beds and what not and that hopefully the room exceeded expectations. Rachel nodded to him. The suite had three room and Rachel, Luca, and the kids were in one. We hung out and watched everything from the TV and windows. Soon a little party started with the kids included.

The first of the children to fall asleep was Leonzo, the cute little boy tried to stay up with his sisters but he just couldn't. He mumbled to everyone trying to tell us he wasn't tired and a one point started to speak in Italian making Rachel and Luca smile. Rachel had carried him to the room and tucked him. it was thirty minutes later that Luca walked out of the room with Rachel. Rachel was needed for the stage. We all stood and looked out the glass walls to see the stage. Florence and the Machines performed as did Christina Perri, and Andy Grammer. Ryan Seacrest started the countdown and I saw Beth and Logan look at the TV then out the glass wall.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One….Happy New Year!" everyone screamed. Well we did silently because a little boy was asleep. Beth and Logan high fived and looked out. It was then I saw Rachel on the stage.

We looked at Rachel and she had a smile on her face. Rachel took the mic. She started to sing Auld Lang Syne. I could see Beth saying the words to the song as well.

Rachel sang it with heart, soul, and feeling. She sang it with a smile on her face. I could see that she was singing with the feeling of being in the moment and taking it all in. Confetti was flowing in the air and people down in the crowds where quiet, probably kissing and what not. There was a knock on the door and Puck opened it.

"Hey, it Beth here," we all turned around and I looked at Beth. she blushed. She walked to the door. The boy looked behind him at some older boy. "Nate," Beth said a bit surprised

"What just happened?" Puck said. He took Beth's hand and led her to a room.

"Nate has a crush on Beth, has had one forever," Logan said. I looked at the older boy only to see he was kissing a girl. He grabbed the doorknob and closed the hotel room door. We all looked back down to the stage at times square and saw Rachel finish singing. We all clapped and we could hear the audience below clapping and cheering as well.

We heard a door open and the boy came out walking backwards towards the front door. He had a big smile on his face. he was also blushing.

"So, i-I'll see you tomorrow, I mean today…yeah, later today, movies, the park, whatever you want," he said and opened the front door.

"You okay," I heard Beth ask.

"Yeah," the boy said as if it was nothing, "I've just been waiting to do that since we were five…Tomorrow then…wait no I mean today, later today…I'll see you around," he said and walked out. the door closed and we could hear him yelling.

"I kissed her! I kissed her, I just went for it and dude! We have plans for later today! I kissed her!Man what do I do, the movies, Broadway, what do I do?" we heard him ask. I looked at Puck and saw that his face was red.

"Well, for starters you could start by asking her parents first and then tell me where you want to go, we'll double, Me and Clara, you and Beth," I heard the older boy say.

"You're a genius, the bet brother ever…you chose wisely Clara," the boy Nate said. we didn't hear them anymore. I saw Logan go into the room and we could hear the girls squealing. When they came out Beth wouldn't say anything except she was blushing. She ignored Puck every time he said something to her.

When Rachel came back in she looked at all of us and then rushed to Beth she sat down and hugged Beth and kissed her.

"Tell, me how was it?"

"You knew," Puck stated.

"Hush, of course I knew the boy asked me and Luca today earlier saying he couldn't hold his feeling in anymore or he was going to explode," Rachel said and then she looked at Beth.

"I don't know, it was quick, like he was scared, then he was surprised. But then he whispered something to me and kissed me on the cheek. He then left," Beth said.

"Aww, my baby," Rachel said and Luca rolled his eyes.

"I still don't like this," he said. Logan rolled her eyes.

"Soon, Logan and Beth went to bed and we adults talked while drinking champagne and celebrating the New Year.


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N: I know its been a long time and i'm sorry. I'm graduating College in the fall and I have been making sure that i'm not missing any classes and all. I also need some help._ i'm looking for a story where Quinn s dad and mom divorced when Quinn was like five. Her dad got full custody and her mom wasn't aloud to see her. in high school Quinn gets pregnant by a friend who knows what its like to be abused. Quinn gets kicked out and lives in her car, sings at the mall. She then finds out her mom lives in Lima, with two guys and goes find her._**

**Logan POV**

Have you ever heard the saying, _sticks and stone may break my bones, but words can never hurt me_. Yeah, well whoever said that was lying. I mean words sting. They're like a stab to the heart. I mean they can just be things people say to put you down, but sometimes I wonder if the person saying them really thinks that way about me.

"Hey, how was class?" I looked to my left and saw Beth opening her locker next to mine. She's back at school now, but for only three days of the week. Her year on Broadway is almost up and she's starting to get back into the routine of school.

"Boring," I said and she nodded her head in agreement. We walked out of school and walked to the bus stop. We boarded it and it took us three blocks from where we live.

"So, what do you think of Nate?"Beth asked.

"I don't know, he seems so nervous all the time," I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, he is…I feel like he's scared that he'll do something wrong," Beth said and we walked into a store. We both bought some chips and continued walking home.

"Maybe, he is," I said and she nodded. "How long has it been since new years?"

"Three months, I think," she said and I nodded.

"Maybe you should just talk to him about being nervous all the time when getting together," I said and she nodded.

"Maybe, but I don't know," she said.

"You're scared," I said and laughed a bit.

"Whatever…umm. This is changing the subject, but can I ask you a serious question?" she asked and I nodded. "Why didn't you say anything to Willa when she said those things about your mom leaving you? Why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"You heard?" I asked and looked at her she nodded, "It's true, she left me."

"But she didn't leave you at an orphanage. She left you with your dad," Beth stated. I sighed and nodded. "How long has she been talking shit?" she asked me. I looked at her and hit her head softly. "I'm being serious."

"I know you are," I said.

"Whatever, If I hear her say anything again I'm going to kick her ass," she said as we entered our building.

"Whose ass are you going to kick?" we turned our heads at the voice.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Beth asked surprised.

"I live here Elizabeth," Rachel said and I laughed at Beth's facial expression. We entered the same elevator and when the door's closed Rachel lightly smacked Beth's mouth.

"Mom," Beth whined.

"So who's as you so gently put it, ass are you going to kick?" Rachel asked. I looked at Beth.

"Some girl's who was talking smack about you," Beth said.

"I love you want to defend my honor, but neither of you are going to physically or verbally fight. Do you hear me?" she said once the doors to our floor opened.

"Yes," Beth said. Rachel then looked at me.

"Yeah," I said and she nodded. We walked out of the elevator and to our door. When we walked in there was a mess.

"What the hell," Rachel stated. Beth and I quickly went to our room. "Luca!"

"Oh, shit, sorry. I thought I'd have this all cleaned by the time you got here," we heard my dad say. "We did arts and crafts. You know Leonzo loves it."

"Please tell me he at least didn't get anything in his hair," Rachel said. "He did didn't he?"

"Just a little, but he took a bath and is asleep right now," my dad said. Beth and I laughed a bit and started to do our homework. We both helped each other. Mainly just turning our head saying if we found the answer to question 5 or if we solved the problem for math. Its something we do on a daily basis. It's nice having someone who is in the same grade as me. Dr. Dixon, Angela Dixon was right when she said that Beth understands me more than I thought and Beth has helped every now and then.

"Hey so if Willa bugs you again, tell me," Beth said and I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can shove her into the locker," she said as if it was obvious.

"I can take care of myself thanks," I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"I know…But my biological dad Puck, he's a badass and I inherited some of that. I can put it to use," she said and walked out of the room. I shook my head and continued doing homework.

**The Next Day**

I walked towards the Cafeteria to meet Beth. I wasn't really paying attention, but the pain to my shoulder made me pay attention. Especially since someone pushed my body to slam into the lockers. I dropped my backpack and looked. Willa was smiling while walking away. _Why don't you stand up for yourself?_ I can hear Beth asking.

"Stop, bullying me," I stated before I even knew it. Willa stopped walking and looked at me.

"What?" she said angrily.

"I said leave me alone," I stated.

"And who do you think you are?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile. its taken me this long to realize who I am.

"I am Logan Charlotte Drogin, Daughter of Broadway stars Luca Brady and Rachel Berry. You need to leave me alone," I stated and she looked at me. she raised an eyebrow and pushed me back. She kept on pushing me and before I knew it I pushed her back.

"Hey, what's going…Logan?" I heard Beth state. I saw a blonde hair and then I saw Willa on the ground. Beth was standing over her, "Leave my sister alone, because when you mess with one, you mess with both."

"What is going on here?" we heard a teacher yell.

"Mrs. Matis, Beth pushed me to the ground and Logan was making fun of me," Willa said and I looked at her shocked.

"That's not true, Mrs. Matis. Willa's been name calling Logan and Logan only told her to stop. When I saw what was happening I came in and separated Willa from Logan. Willa was pushing Logan roughly. Willa tripped over her backpack," Beth said and when you looked at Willa who was still on the ground, her backpack was right next to her foot.

"Be that as it may…the three of you come with me," she said. Beth looked at me and shrugged. I grabbed my backpack and followed the teachers.

"So who started it?" asked when we got into the principal's office.

"Willa, like beth said she's been name calling me saying thing like my mom ditched me and all. I told her to stop, to leave me alone. She asked who I thought I was and I told her, that I'm the daughter of so and so…she got angry and started tp push me," I said. Beth looked at me and then reached for my elbow.

"You're bleeding," she said and I lifted my t-shirt. Sure enough on my elbow there was a cut. "How did you get this?"

"Oh, Willa pushed me into the lockers, that's why I told her to stop," I said and the teacher looked at Willa. The teacher spoke to the principle and said that Beth and I were free to go, but our parents will still receive a call.

When we got home Rachel made Beth and I sit down on the couch and she gave us the biggest overdramatic lecture on fighting. When she was done she asked what happened and I told her. Beth then told her everything again with dramatic effect. She even told Rachel what she heard me say about myself. She fist pumped in the air after she said my short one sentence speech on who I was.

"It was just amazing," Beth said, "Perfect movie moment. You would have loved it…it was just…Leonzo what was it?' Beth asked him.

"Fist pump in the air," he stated and fist pumped in the air.

"I'm happy that you defended yourself and think of me that way, but no fighting," Rachel said and Beth and I nodded. Rachel kissed both of our foreheads and walked into the kitchen. I looked at Beth and she squealed.

"I should have recorded it…Highlight of my day," Beth said and I nodded.

"Mine too," I agreed.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I know it's been a while. I've been really busy and I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and the **set link to this chapter is on my profile page**.

**Rachel POV**

Its good things it the weekend. I grabbed the video camera and followed Luca out of our bedroom and down the hall. We slowly opened the girls bedroom. I turned to Logan and then at Beth. Luca and I then made our way to Logan. Luca pulled the blankets off of Logan and she whined, but just curled up in a ball. Luca went up to her and smiled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Luca yelled and Logan turned her head into the pillow and waved Luca away.

"Dad, shut up," I heard Beth whine tiredly.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Logan, Happy Birthday to you," Luca sang while taking the pillow away from Logan.

"Dad," Logan whined Luca and I smiled at each other. Logan sat up and looked at us both. "You're filming! I'm not even ready for the days…stop," Logan whined. We could here Beth laughing and I walked to her side of the room. I pulled the blankets off and Beth whined. She sat up and pulled them back. I went back to Logan who was now awake and still in bed. She pulled the blankets up to cover herself again.

"Come on, get up, its nine thirty," Luca said.

"Thirty more minutes," Logan and Beth said at the same time. Luca and I looked at each other.

"Only because it's your birthday," I said and she put her thumb up.

Luca and I left the room and went back into our own room. We made the bed and when I say we I mean me. We then left the room and I started to make breakfast. I heard small feet come into the living room and I looked up. Leonzo was in his pajamas. I smiled at him and he walked into the kitchen. I carried him up and sat him on the counter. He talked to me about a TV show that he watches and then he asked if he could help. I nodded to him and helped him crack an egg and then mix the pancake mix.

I looked towards the hallway when I heard more feet coming into the living. I saw blonde heads, but I can't tell the blonde heads apart, especially when one is walking backwards. I know its Beth and Logan. One turned around and it was Beth, Logan was behind her and they both sat down on the couch. It always surprises me how much both of them have grown. They don't look like kids anymore. It's just so amazing, but I don't want them to grow up.

"Mom, are you burning the bacon?" Beth asked. I looked down and shook my head. No, the bacon is now fully cooked. I know Beth and I are Jewish, but Beth doesn't really follow the rules. I mean neither do I, I was pregnant once and I craved everything; including bacon. I had a miscarriage, but I never stopped eating meat after. I don't eat it all the time, but still.

"Okay, Breakfast is ready," I stated. Beth and Logan walked into the kitchen to help me take the food to the table. Luca came out from our bedroom all showered and ready for the day. I already took my shower and was ready for the day before he was.

We all sat down and ate. It was silent at first until Leonzo who've we've started to call Leo thank to Logan and Beth said happy birthday to Logan. Logan smiled at him and said thanks. We then discussed what we were doing. Logan's friends are going to meet us at Frames bowling alley at two in the afternoon. We'll get there thirty minutes before to help set up. Its us, six of Logan's classmates and I'm sure some parents will stay as well. However I know Santana and Brittany are in New York right now. I told them about everything and they were excited to get a new niece and nephew. Apparently they get to spoil more children and make my life hell by buying them annoying toys and what not.

The girls got ready for the day and Logan insisted on choosing what Leo should wear. It's actually really cute how she and Beth love to dress up Leo. She put him in jeans, a blue t-shirt, a green and blue sweater, and black high top shoes. Logan herself was dressed in a white skirt, white yellow long sleeved shirt, and white adidas. When Beth came out of the room she was in jeans, black flats, and had a light purple pull over sweater on top of her white and black shirt. We were just relaxing in the house. Leo ran to his room and came back. He ran up to Logan and handed her a piece of paper.

"Happy Birthday," he said and Logan smiled at him.

"Aww, Leo I love it," Logan said and hugged him. Leo pointed out who was who and then Logan showed the rest of us.

After an hour of just relaxing we left the condo to Bowlmor Lanes bowling alley. Once there we set up. I was putting the paper plates down when my eyes were covered. I sighed.

"Luca," I said and he didn't put his hands down.

"Guess, again," I heard and I screamed.

"Ahh! Brittany," I yelled and turned around. I hugged her tightly and then hugged Santana.

"Aunt B! Aunt S!" I heard Beth yell. I then saw her hug both of them. Santana looked at Beth and asked how she was doing. I saw Leo with Luca and he ran up to me.

"Mommy, when everyone get here?" he asked.

"In a bit buddy," I said and he nodded. Santana and Brittany looked at me, then at Leo.

"Oh my god, he is so cute…Is this Leonzo?" Santana asked. Oh I love how Santana's head strong wall falls around kids. I nodded and she and Brittany just smiled.

"Leo, this is your Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana," I said. he looked at me thinking for a minute.

"Zia (aunt in Italian)," Leonzo said and I nodded.

"Yup, I'm your tia (aunt in Spanish)," Santana said and Leo nodded. Luca coughed a bit. Santana and Brittany turned around. Luca had a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Santana, Brittany, this is my daughter Logan Charlotte Drogin," he said.

"LC," Brittany said and hugged her. Logan was a bit shocked. She smiled though at the name. "See, I knew she'd like the nick name." Santana nodded and shook hands with Logan.

Soon Logan's friends showed up, four girls, four boys. The kids were soon bowling, playing the arcade and boardwalk games, bocce, and mini-golf. They were all having fun, Beth and Logan had gotten to become close friends, but I know they see each other as sisters. They were together the entire time chatting away with friends and classmates. Leonzo was playing with them as well. I took pictures of them teaching Leonzo to bowl and play other games.

Luca and I watched the kids play whilst talking to other parents who stayed. Every now and then the kids got snacks that were on a table. There were mozzarella sticks, jalapeno poppers and chips and salsa. For the actual meal there were sliders, salad, and fries, three type of sliders: pulled pork, chicken blt, and the original mini cheeseburger. When it was time for the meal we had to spread out and find all the children. They were all easy to find because they were in groups. We got all the boys and girls to sit down. They chatted together.

Every now and then I saw Logan looking around in awe. I wonder if she's had a birthday party somewhere before. After eating the kids chatted for twenty minutes more letting the food settle before they went back to playing games. We told them they had thirty minutes to play and they all listened well. Thirty minutes later they were all back and they sat down. We had Logan sit at the head of the table and Luca came out with her two layer cake, it was a turquoise blue with green vine and purple flowers and stars. Logan was smiling when she saw it. I took pictures and when Luca placed it in front of her we all sang. I snapped pictures and filmed at the same time. Logan blue out all thirteen colored candles. Yes colored candles, the flames were all different colors. We all clapped when the candles went out. I handed Luca the camera and he started to film as I cut the cake. I served Logan a slice first than all the kids and parents.

Luca and I talked with Logan a bit to see if she was having fun and she nodded. We sat down and saw Brittany and Santana playing with Leo. He was happy and Santana had managed to get the bumpers put up so Leo wouldn't get gutter balls all the time. He jumped up happily every time he hit one of the pins.

The party lasted a while and before everyone left Logan opened her gifts. She got many gift cards from her friends: Starbucks, Target, M&M's world, Rachel Riley, , A&F, Forever 21, and a visa gift card. Santana and Brittany got Logan a hundred dollar gift card to Macy's and a beautiful three quarter sleeve white blazer jacket. Luca handed Logan her gift from us and she opened it. She gasped when she saw the tweed jacket and she looked at it. She then looked at the two shirts under and held them up too.

"This is amazing, thank you," she said and we nodded. Logan thanked everyone and I saw her chat with Santana and Brittany.

"So, how do you like New York?" I heard Santana ask.

"It's cool, there so much to see and do. I mean I'm pretty sure after a while it will seem like everything and everywhere you go here is just the same, but there are new things I notice everyday and I like how the tree's change with each season," Logan said and Santana nodded.

"So Rachel tells me you and the annoying Blonde over there are getting braces," Santana said. Logan nodded; she didn't seem to really care that much about them. Ohh, but Beth swears the world is ending.

"I'm not annoying and I'm not getting them," Beth stated.

"I'm sure you are Beth, your mom wouldn't lie to us," Brittany stated and Beth looked at her.

"I'm not getting them, I mean Aunt B what if I don't wake up or if it changes my voice, they can change my voice," Beth argued.

"Sure they can, but after you get used to them your voice will be the same as it was before," Brittany said. Beth sighed realizing she wasn't going to win this. We cleaned up and headed for the condo. Brittany and Santana left for their hotel. They're staying in New York for the week.

**Beth POV** Four days Later

I woke up and my throat was hurting, it was dry. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water. As I was drinking it I realized I was having some trouble swallowing, like it hurt. I put my cup down and walked to my mom and dads room. I knocked lightly, then opened the door.

"Mom," my voice came cracky and low. "Mom," I said louder, but it hurt. I walked up to her side of the bed and shook her slowly. "Mo-om." I saw her move her hand and open her eyes.

"Beth," she said tiredly, "What's wrong?" she said her eyes still closed.

"My thr-oat hurts," I said and her eyes snapped open and they were wide. She shook my dad awake and I looked at her. What the hell just happened?

"Luca," My mom hissed, "Go to the tea leaf and get the Ginger tea and Luden's cherries." She said. My dad sat up and looked at me. He nodded and went to the bathroom to change. He came out and left the room.

"Mo-om, whats wr-ong?" I asked and she shushed me.

"Don't talk, don't use your vocals," she said and I nodded. "You have a show tonight and rehearsal in five hours…We need to get you cured by curtain." I sighed and sat on her lap. I rested my head on her shoulder. "Your getting to big to sit on my lap." I shrugged not really caring.

**Four Hours Later**

Nothings changed my had me speak once every hour since she gave me the tea and the luden's cherries. She was getting a bit frustrated apparently this cures her no matter what.

"Maybe she has a sore throat, but her voice is changing at the same time," my dad said and my mom sighed.

"That's probably right," I said and stopped talking my voice rised then fell back down and it made my throat hurt even more. My dad laughed and my mom just looked at him.

This is great, well at least my understudy can go on tonight.

**Two Hours Later**

"Where's Jasmine?" My mom asked, David the director.

"She's out of town we didn't count on Beth's voice changing or Posey who does the Monday through Wednesday shows to be in the hospital because of an allergic reaction to Dragon Fruit Vitamin Water," David said.

"The show must go onn," I said and David looked at me with a smile. My voice went high and low again.

"Sorry Beth, but you can't. We'll have to cancel tonight and give refunds," he said. I looked around and at everyone and sighed. Great. Wait, Light Bulb just went off.

"Logan!" I screamed and everyone covered their ears, "Sorry…Logan can s-ing, she knows the song's and ev-erythiing." My mom looked at me and then the director.

"Its worth a try," the director said. I ran into my dressing room and grabbed Logan.

"You know you could just say, Hey login I need you, instead of grabbing me," Logan said and I stopped walking to look at her. She smiled, "Oh wait you can't." she laughed and I shook my head. I brought her onto the stage.

"Logan knows the song and I've taught her the big dance numbers," I said and Logan looked at me.

"Forcefully taught me," Logan said and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you sing, because I've never heard you," I heard one of my cast mates say.

"No," Logan stated,.

"yeah she can she just doesn't know it. Logan sing Or I'll speak all night long and annoy you with this voice," I said and Logan looked at me. She started to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. I looked at my mom and David.

"Okay, Logan you're playing Patrice tonight," David said. "Beth go over the dances and lines." I nodded even thought Logan knows the lines and songs by heart already. I mean she's seen the play almost every night that I'm on. I went over the lines with her in the dressing room and with some help from others we went over the dances.

**Three Hours Later**

"Why the hell did you tell people I can sing?" Logan seethed.

"We ne-eeded someone," I said and she sighed. She was pacing back and forth. She was already In costume and everything. We had gone over everything four times already and she knows it all.

"Logan you'll be fine. I promise," My mom said and I nodded. The lights in the room started to flash and we all stood up. I would be back stage to help Logan out before she went on. My mom left though to sit down with Leo, Aunt B, Aunt S, and Dad.

**Luca POV**

The play started and it was good. I smiled when I saw Logan walk onto the stage. People were surprised that it wasn't Beth. I saw photographers start taking pictures but all I could do was smile. Both my girls were now on Broadway even if Logan's on it just for one night.

"She's great… and she just learned this all today," Santana said.

"She's watched the play so many times that she probably knows it by heart, the songs I know she knows by heart. The dances though Is what she mainly had to learn," Rachel said. Santana and Brittany nodded.

Logan sang like there was no audience, she spoke like Beth does while on stage, as if she were the character, persuading the audience with feeling and emotion. Indeed she had trouble with some of the dances, but she was still good. You wouldn't be able to tell if you weren't paying close attention.

The big ending number was up and I saw Beth dancing in the background. I laughed a bit because no one besides me, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Leo seemed to notice. When it was over the main cast and Logan came up and bowed. Everyone clapped. The main cast took a step back without Logan and clapped. Dave and Beth then came onto the stage. Everyone looked at Beth and then at the cast.

"Thank You everyone for coming, we know that Beth is usually our Patrice, but Beth's voice seems to be changing right now, so we had to find someone who can play Patrice which ended up being Beth's older sister Logan. Logan I know you were scared of coming onto this stage dear, but you did a wonderful job," Dave said and everyone clapped. He handed the mic to Beth.

"Oh god," I muttered. Brittany and Santana laughed.

"So, yeah my vo-oice keeps sounding like this," Beth said and she coughed a bit, "No matter what I do…But please lets just give my sister a final round of applause because she did amazing tonight even though she thought she couldn't sing or act and especially because I basically told David that Logan would act the part without actually notify or asking Logan first," Beth said and handed the bouquet of flowers that Leo and I bought to her. Logan took them and gave Beth a hug. People clapped again and then the curtains closed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Had finals to study for an all. All i have is one more semester of college left. ... And ****When You Need Me I'll Be Ther**e was the story I was looking for , Thanks.

**Leo POV**

"I'm going to school with you?" I asked Logan who nodded as she tied her shoes. "Why?" Logan looked at me and smiled.

"Because our parents are cool and awesome and it's career day," I heard Beth say, I looked at her and she smiled. "It's a day when some parents come to the school and talk about what they do."

"Oh," I said and walked out of the room. Well I'm going to school too, except I only go to school from like morning to one. Mom calls it a half day.

"Mama!" I yelled and ran to the kitchen. She turned and smiled at me. I jumped up and she caught me in her arms.

"Going to school with Beth and Lo?" I asked and mom nodded, "No school for me?" Mom smiled, but shook her head.

"No you go to school but you get out an hour earlier today, sorry bud," Dad said and I nodded. Mom put me down and I walked to my room. I grabbed my backpack and waited in the living room. Everyone already ate breakfast.

Mom grabbed my hand and we left for school. Today she was taking me. Mom and dad trade off. I skipped a bit on my way to school. When we got there my mom walked me to my class. I walked in and put my backpack on the back of the chair. Mom bent down next to me, kissed me on the head and told me to have a great day. I nodded and hugged her.

The bell rang and I looked at the teacher. Everyone else was in there seat. The teacher took roll and we started to color on paper. The number we got from adding gave us the color to the part of the puzzle. We colored and then sang some songs. We had a small snack and then the teacher than told us all to sit down in a circle and share something about what we did on the weekend. Mallory Matthews said she went to New Jersey to see her grandparents, John Silva went to the zoo, Alexia Croffman went to the movies, and Luke Lukk went to the park. I told everyone that I walked around New York, went to Central Park with my sisters, and saw Beth's play.

The bell rang for lunch and we all went to the cafeteria. I got lunch which was a sandwich, fruit, and juice. I ate it and talked with my friends Jasmine and Andre. When we were done we all sat quietly and when the cafeteria person chose our table we got up and went to play. We played tag, run from the dragon, and hide n seek. When lunch was over we all got in line and went to our classroom. There the teacher had us sit down on the ground for story time. After that we practiced writing and then did some math. The teacher told us to put everything away and we all did. The bell then rang and we all got our backpacks. I ran out of the classroom and looked around the hallway.

"Leo," I turned around and saw mom. I ran to her and jumped. She picked me up and we then left. We got to her car and she put me in my special seat. Beth and Logan call it a car seat. Mom helped me put the seatbelt on and then she got in. She drove and I looked out the window. When she stopped I saw a tall brick building. It looked like m my school, but it wasn't.

"Beth and Logan's school," I said and mom nodded.

**Logan POV**

Lunch already ended, so did fifth period. Beth and I met each other at our lockers and then walked together to our English class. We walked in and saw Luca. We both hugged him and then sat down at our desks which were next to each other. Kamryn and Darren were sitting behind us both. Its cool to have friends in the same classroom with you. Beth's friends became my friends too as did my one friend became Beth's friend. Beth slouched a bit and put her legs on top of the desk and we all talked to each other. We heard fingers snap, but we didn't pay any attention.

"Elizabeth Shay," Beth and I turned our heads around. Beth quickly put her feet down and smiled sheepishly.

"Wow," Kamryn said and I needed. We looked at the clock and we still had three minutes. We continued talking to each other.

"Okay, class, quiet down," said. Beth and I turned around and started to pay attention to the teacher along with Kamryn and Darren.

Mr. Drogin was about to talk when Leo got off of Rachel's lap and walked to where we were. He looked at me and then at Beth. He climbed onto Beth's lap because it was easier for him to do so, instead of going all the way around to sit on mine. He sat down and put both elbows on the desk and then rested his chin on his hands. He looked at Mr. Drogin expectantly that me and Beth had to stop ourselves from laughing.

"Today is career day and some of your parents have gladly volunteered to come and talk about what they do when they go to work," Mr. Drogin said. "So first up is Mr. Michelson." We clapped a bit and then paid attention.

Mr. Michelson was an accountant. He was also Willa's dad. Willa looked at her dad so proudly that I wanted to laugh. After Mr. Michelson spoke, Mrs. Ramirez did. Mrs. Ramirez works in communications. After she spoke, Mr. Smith did, he's a physical therapist, after him was Ms. Daily a cop, and the Ms. Carrigan a real estate agent. It was all boring really until Rachel and my dad came up.

"We would come up separately, but my wife and I have the same job," Dad said.

"Woo, go dad," Beth said and mom looked at her.

"Besides being parents to three kids," Rachel said looking at the three of us. "We are also actors, singers, musicians, and teachers."

"You're teachers?" Willa asked, she had a smile on her face, "What do you teach?"

"Music," my dad said, "I teach guitar, and Rachel teaches Piano, but we both teach vocals at NYADA, for their pre-college program."

"Have you been in movies?" I heard Darren ask and I hit him.

"Yes, Darren we have," Rachel said. "We've both been in one movie, the same movie, and we've both guest starred on TV shows, but we mostly do Broadway shows. I played Eponine from Les Mis and Maria in West Side Story. I was Wendla and Luca was Melchoir in Spring Awakening. Luca played Jesus in the revival of Godspell and Frankie Valli in Jersey Boys. We both were in Wicked too, I played Elphaba and Luca was Fiyero."

"So how did you become actors?" Rebecca a student said.

"Well we auditioned and auditioned until we finally got a part. We worked teaching piano or guitar whenever we didn't get a part and still auditioned," Luca said.

"So you didn't go to college?" Willa stated.

"You didn't go to college, so if you ever stop acting you'll be poor and work at a hot dog stand," Willa's friend Meghan said.

"No, we went to college. We went to New York Academy of Dramatic Arts…We both majored in musical theatre and Luca in acting. However the school does want their students to major in something outside the arts to have a backup. Something to fall back on," Rachel said.

"I majored in Business with an Emphasis in Advertisement," Luca said.

"And I majored in English with an Emphasis in Journalism," Rachel said. Willa sighed defeated.

"What do you do when you're not acting?" Cole a classmate asked.

"Well, we aren't we're teaching, sometimes we don't have too, but we do every year in the summer…Right now, when we're both not really busy we take care of the kids. We take Beth to her rehearsals and plays. We take Leo to karate and Logan to kickboxing. Then they all go to Tennis on the weekends," Rachel said. Beth and I looked at each other and then slumped in our seats attempting to hide ourselves from everyone. Leo looked at the both of us and did the same. I saw Dad and I covered my face with my jacket.

"Dad," Beth whined. I saw the flash, but thankfully he didn't get me.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile.

"So Beth is on Broadway?" Willa asked. Our parents nodded and she sighed unhappily again.

Rachel and my dad talked some more about the whole process and how they never gave up. Yada Yada yada… a whole bunch more stuff and then everyone clapped. After our parents Mr. Holland came up, he was a manager of some restaurant. He spoke people asked questions and well, then it was over. Mom waived for Leo to come over when it was time to go but he shook his head wanting to stay with us.

"Who's your favorite sister?" Beth asked.

"Logan," Leo said and Beth looked at him shocked.

"No, I give you cookies and candy and ice cream," Beth said. Leo just smiled.

"Elizabeth!" Mom yelled. The whole class quieted down.

"I mean I give you my undivided attention and toys and hugs," Beth said with a smile.

Rachel shook her head. Beth smiled and just shrugged. I mean this was bound to happen. Beth isn't the only one that gives Leo sweets though, I do too. I'm just smart enough not to admit to it though. Everyone in the class laughed a bit and then Rachel and Dad left taking Leo with them.

The rest of the school day was over and when we got out of the school, Dad was waiting for us. Rachel already went home with Leo. Beth and I talked about our last class and how we heard Willa was already spreading rumors about our entire family to the school. Dad told us not to listen to anything she says, but how can't we. I mean she can ruin everything for us. All I know is that Beth and I are going take her down.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hey, The sets for Logan birthday and this chapter are up on my profile page. Logans set is under Chapter 30 and Beth's is under Chapter 32...Hope you enjoy**_

**Quinn POV**

I walked out of the hotel with Puck. We're staying in the same hotel, but in different rooms. Puck understands why and I'm happy. I have a boyfriend and am in a committed relationship right now and Puck isn't going to ruin that. My boyfriend Mitchell knows about Beth and that I am here for her birthday. She's turning Thirteen today. I looked at myself in the lobby's mirror. My blue dress was fine and so was my hair. I quickly caught up to Puck who was just in jeans and a white henley long sleeve.

"So what did you get her?" Puck asked.

"I got her a puzzle of New York, a Puzzle Roll up thing and Captain's Mistress game," I said. Puck looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"My gift totally tops yours," he said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm giving her my first guitar."

"I didn't even know you had a first guitar," I said and he nodded. We got in his rental car and I saw the guitar in the backseat. It was inside the guitar case, but still he wasn't lying. I looked at the invitation and put the address in the GPS. FunFuzion in Westchester County, New York. When we got there I saw the place, it was painted brown and had a purple and yellow sign. Puck parked across the street in a parking lot. We then got out and ran into Santana and Brittany. We hugged them and entered the place together. We heard kids running around and then I saw a little boy with brown hair in a beach boy style. He was wearing orange shorts, with some blue on them and a grey long sleeve, except it was folded up to his elbows with lace less pull on shoes that were plaid. He saw us and ran towards us.

"Ciao Zia," He said and Santana picked him up.

"Ciao Leonzo," Santana said.

"Wassup Leo," Brittany said. he shook his head and smiled. Its Leo, he grew a lot.

"Nothing much," he said and smiled.

"Beth taught you that huh?" Santana said and he nodded. We started to walk again. Santana was carrying the boy on her hip as he pointed the way. When we got there Beth was sitting down with other kids her age.

"I FOUND HIM!" Beth yelled.

"Where?" I heard Rachel ask a bit panicked. Logan pointed at us.

"Leo, where were you? I told you not to run around," Rachel said taking the boy from Santana.

"I found Zia Santana," he said and Rachel just smiled at him.

"Okay, but you have to stay close, okay?" Rachel said and Leo nodded.

"Hey, Estrella," Santana stated.

"Yes, Auntie San," Beth said and looked at us, she did a double take. I saw the girl Logan laugh and then look at us too. She stared right at me and then looked at Beth. Beth got up and hugged Brittany and Santana. She looked at me and Puck. She shook our hands and then went back to her friends. I saw Logan ask her if she was okay and Beth shrugged.

"Hey Quinn, Noah," Rachel said. We hugged and then she hugged Puck. For some reason she always call's Puck by his first name.

We joined the adult table which was me, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Luca, Luca's parents, Rachel and four other parents. We talked to each other and when we let the kids play Logan promised Rachel to keep an eye on Leo.

"He's gorgeous," I said and she nodded.

"Gets it from me," Luca said and we all laughed. We all then started to walk around and we found the kids all bowling and Leo seemed to love it. Beth was telling him how to and Leo did what she said. He hit the pins and he jumped up happily. I saw that boy Nate hug Beth and she hugged him back.

"They're still dating aren't they?" Puck asked.

"Nope, Beth found it a bit awkward and so did he, so they decided to stay friends," Luca stated and we nodded. When the game was over we all went mini golfing and it was all glow in the dark. Us grownups all separated because the kids were starting at different points. Rachel and Luca ran off to wherever Leo was leading them. When I looked ahead I realized we were with Beth and Logan, with Nate and another girl.

"Hey, Beth," I said and she looked at me.

"Hi," she said and hit the ball.

"Oooh," Logan said, "so close…watch and learn sis.' Logan then hit hers and she too missed but was a lot closer.

"Whatever. I golf at the country club. You know real golfing where I have to yell, Far," Beth said and we followed.

"So Beth, ugh…what do you want for your birthday?" Puck asked.

"I don't know," Beth said with a shrug. "Why'd you come?" she asked us seriously. Her friends and Logan looked at her and then left to go to another.

"Well, we wanted to see you," I said. I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head. She moved my hand away. "When did you get braces?"

"A while ago, Logan needed them too," she said and I nodded. I took a good look at her. Straightened blonde hair, she was weary a blue ling sleeved shirt with a peachy orange spaghetti strap on top, a jean skirt and light blue converse. Logan had been wearing Jeans, a white shirt and a marching band jacket. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you've just grown a lot from the last time I saw you," I said and she had a duh look on her face.

"Don't these shirts usually go under?" Puck asked touching the spaghetti strap.

"Yes, but it's the style right now, you wouldn't understand," she stated. she turned around and walked away. I grabbed her shoulder and she turned around and rolled her eyes.

"We understand we are your least favorite people in the world, but can you please cut the attitude a bit," I said and she sighed.

"Fine," she stated grumpily.

"Geesh, she's like you," Puck whispered in my ear as we followed the kids. Soon Beth was back to being her happy self when she was around her friends. When the golfing was done the kids all went back to the tables and chatted about school, homework and what not. I noticed some of these kids were from the musical Beth is in.

The kids all talked gossiping and even Leo put his two cents in saying Nuh Uh or agreeing with them. It was really cute. I watched how Beth interacted with him and she was so nice and careful. She made sure he was involved and even asked him questions about school and teased him about having a girlfriend. She even fed him fries and made him eat some salad. I laughed a bit as did Rachel.

"I'm done in three weeks, my curtain call," I heard Beth said and I heard some of the kids saying that they'd miss her a lot. I looked at Rachel and she nodded.

"Its already been a year…seriously it went by fast. Our 1st year anniversary and everything happened so quickly," Rachel said and I nodded. Luca kissed her.

All the kids got up and Beth came over. She was carrying Leo in her arms. She handed him over to Rachel. Leo was tired and falling asleep. I swear five minutes ago he was chatting up a storm. Beth looked at Rachel.

"We're all going to shoot at each other now," Beth said and Rachel looked at her and hit her in the stomach, "Lazer Tag mom, Lazer Tag."

"Oh I'm totally in," Luca said and jumped over the booth. "Double team lets go." he and Beth high fived and he gave Beth a piggy back ride.

"No! No adults allowed!" we heard the kids scream.

"Sorry dad," I heard Beth yell. Luca came sauntering back into the room with us.

"Don't worry. I asked for two rounds because I know you love Lazer tag," Rachel said and Luca smiled.

When the kids came back they all looked like they ran a mile or more. Lunch was then served. It was a salad, chicken sandwiches or pulled pork sandwiches, and fries. The kids all ate talking every now and then. Logan and Beth really looked like sister and they acted like sisters too. I guess they consider themselves sister.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Rachel said and I nodded.

"Yeah, Mitchell Calgary," I said and she nodded. I showed her a picture and she awwed."

"You too are so cute together," she said and I thanked her.

"What does he do?" Santana asked.

"He works in real estate," I said and she nodded.

"Does he know about B?" Puck asked and I nodded.

"Its one of the first things I told him. He's Christian and has his faith. I told him everything and he was okay with it," I said and they all nodded.

"I'm sorry, are you Beth's biological mom," Beth's friend Kamryn's mom asked. I nodded and she nodded.

"Sarah, Kamryn's mom, Beth's told me about you, she looks like you," she said and I nodded. We shook hands and I saw Beth looking at us. she turned her head and the kids all started to whisper. I rolled my eyes and Rachel looked at me. I tilted my head towards Beth and she nodded understandingly.

When the kids were all done eating they just talked and walked around. While the other parents went to play Lazer Tag I offered along with Puck to watch the bunch. Rachel would have stayed, but Luca dragged her along. Rachel kept saying what to do if Leo did this or that and what not. We followed the kids and I held Leo's hand as he walked with us. We followed the kids to a big arena and saw go-karts. The kids all got in and Leo wanted to go in one. Puck asked one of the guys and he brought out a two seater. Puck had to drive, but Leo was in the passenger seat. They all wore helmets. Beth took a picture of Leo and then they all drove.

When there laps was done Puck came back with Leo. Leo talked animatedly about how much fun it was. He told us he couldn't wait until he was older to be able to drive it himself. Rachel, Luca and the other parents came out and watched the kids. They just drove around. All of them then got out and then Beth and Logan drove to starting line. I saw Nate go stand in the middle with a red rag.

"Fast and furious," Leo yelled. I saw Beth put a thumb up to Leo.

"Oh god," I heard Rachel say. Nate hand his hand in the air with the red rag, he then brought it down and both the girls started to race around the track. They were head to head, literally they turned together and they had to break because the turns were tight. They finished at the same time, neither one of them ahead of the other. Beth and Logan got out and high fived each other.

"What'd you think Leo?" Logan asked and we all looked at him. he stood up on Luca's lap.

"That was Awesome! That was cool! You went like this and then Beth went like that!" he yelled and he couldn't stop. He told Luca he wanted to do what they did and Luca said that he could when he was older which Leo was fine with.

We all went back to cut the cake. Beth's cake was two layers, black fondant cake with neon polka dot colors and the number 13 on it. It was beautiful and Beth loved it. The cake had a neon green bow at the top. It was a vanilla chocolate marble cake inside. we all sang happy birthday and then Beth blew out the candles. I took a picture right as Beth blew on them and showed it to Puck who smiled and asked for a copy.

After thirty minutes the kids left with their parents or whoever brought them. Santana, Brittany, Puck and I would meet up at Rachel and Luca's condo. When we left, I saw Santana carrying the present to the car with Luca. I saw Beth get in the front seat. I got in the car with Puck and he drove to the condo. When we got there, we were the first. We got the spare key from the top of the door frame and opened the door going inside. We looked around and not much had changed.

Everyone soon came and Beth started to open presents. She got two shirts from Santana and Brittany, they were Armani Exchange. She got two jackets from Kurt and Blaine who couldn't come today. I handed her my gift and she looked at me, and then opened it. She smiled a bit to herself, but then hid her smile.

"Thanks," she said and I nodded. Rachel smiled and I did too, we had both seen Beth's smile.

"This is for you. I don't know f you play or not," Puck said and handed Beth the guitar case. Beth looked surprised. She opened it and smiled.

"Seriously," she said and Puck nodded.

"That was my first guitar and now its your first guitar," he said and she nodded.

"Thanks," she said. She was touching the guitar carefully. She closed it and gently put the guitar down. Luca and Rachel handed Beth her gift and she was really happy.

"My Armani Exchange Jacket," she said and showed it to everyone. Beth loved it. She thanked us all and when she was putting everything away I saw her toying with her necklace. It was the same one she wore at her ninth birthday. The green emerald that brought out her eyes with the silver and the diamond star. I wonder if she ever wore the one I got her.

When Beth was done putting her things away we all just talked. We just talked and nothing much. It was like a reunion though. we talked about everything that had happened since the last time we were all together and it was good. I missed them all, and I miss Beth.


End file.
